Come Wayward Souls
by fairytalesandtimetravel
Summary: Trapped in the Infinite Forest as a swan, Emma has one chance to turn back into a human and save her parents from the Evil Queen's curse: delivering the newly freed brothers Jones to the Blind Witch.
1. The Swan Trap

**New AU That wouldn't leave me alone! I thought I 'd post the first chapter for CS AU Week :) Special thank you to the wonderful Spartanguard for betaing for me. The first half of this has been inspired by Over the Garden Wall, an awesome weird mini series that I love. (And if you've seen it enjoy the easter eggs!) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone bright in the garden at the Misthaven castle as the thirteen-year-old princess was making a mess of the place. The little spitfire's experiments with magic were not going according to her plans and she only ended up dirtying her new gown. Growing frustrated, Emma threw herself on the ground with an angered sigh, surrounded by little holes and piles of dirt. She thought speeding up the growth of a few plants would be easy. Then she could have fresh flowers to give to her mother for her birthday.

That's when the Evil Queen came for Emma. Dressed in all black, Regina towered over her. Emma had jumped up right away, frightened by her sudden appearance. Regina had a sick smile on her face right before she grabbed Emma's arm. The princess tried to fight against Regina's hold and screamed for help. She looked back towards the castle and saw her father running towards her, petrified as he yelled her name. And then he was gone. Or, rather, Emma was.

That was five years ago.

In those five years, Emma had come to terms with the fact that her parents may never find her. She had no hope— there was no sign of them coming to her rescue. What she did have were the jobs Regina had for her. Emma had met all sorts of people and fairy folk that resided in the Infinite Forest because of the little business Regina set up for herself. She would do runs for Regina, dropping off potions and collecting any valuable goods of their's in return. Emma hated it.

Regina exploited the people, but there wasn't ever much Emma could do to lessen the toll on the good lost folk of the forest.

The magic cuff on her wrist was a permanent accessory that blocked her own light magic and tracked her. Regina would always know what she was doing— no side tracks on her drop off runs. Three escape attempts and one punishment of an awful, scary night alone in the woods that was home to the Dark One was enough to stop her from trying to escape for a couple of years.

That was over today.

Emma was done; she wanted out. She had calluses on her hands and feet. She ached all over. The magic cuff on her wrist made her feel like she was going to combust. Bottling up magic like that could not have been healthy.

Emma laid on her bed at the end of the night after another long day of cleaning the large cottage and answering to Regina's every beck and call. She stared at the ceiling, going over her plan until it was time to set it in motion.

There was a knock on the door before Graham entered her cramped, dark chambers to deliver her dinner. Graham, her main source of warmth the whole time she was Regina's captive. He often guarded the cottage and cooked for Regina. A few times when Emma was cleaning the kitchen, Graham regaled her with stories of her parents and his few encounters with them. Every time he spoke of them, her hope would be sparked that one day, they would find her.

"Graham?"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel if I said I could give you your heart back and get us both out of here?"

Graham was caught off guard. "What? How?"

Emma showed him the key she had slipped into her apron pocket earlier. Graham smiled, and that was all she needed.

Emma and Graham snuck into Regina's study after the ex-queen had retired to her room. The study was dark, even with the torch in Graham's hand. There were magical objects and instruments scattered throughout the room. A wall of bookshelves was half full. The rest of the books were littered around the room.

Emma knew where Regina stored hearts. She whipped out the key and inserted it into the cabinet that was decorated with ornate carvings. Emma thought Regina would be more secretive when it came to hearts, but she was wrong. And luckily, there were only three hearts, which seemed odd, considering her parent's stories. Then again, those were stories from when Regina was a queen. That was a long time ago.

Emma moved aside so Graham could pick up his heart. Emma was mesmerised by the sight of the glowing organ as he carefully placed his hand around it and lifted it up reverently.

"You alright?" Emma asked. He looked like he was going to cry and her heart broke for him. All those years he didn't have a heart… what was that like?

Graham nodded his head. "Yeah, it just—it's been a long time."

Emma placed a hand on his arm and gave a reassuring squeeze.

The sound of the door flying open made Emma jump back. Regina stood in the door-way, staring daggers at the two of them.

"How dare you!" Regina held up her hand and made a motion. She used magic; that was not good. Regina was weak from her defeat all those years ago. With her powers dwindling, she would only use magic as a last resort. Graham's heart flew from his hand and landed in hers.

"No!" Emma shouted. Graham was standing eerily still next to her. Emma's own heart pounded in her chest. What she wouldn't do to have her magic.

"This is what happens to people who choose to go against me." Regina lifted his heart higher in the air and squeezed.

"Stop! Don't do it, please!" Emma protested, but it was too late. Graham collapsed to the ground as the dust drifted from Regina's hand. Emma moved to catch him. Her arms we shaking under his weight as tears streamed down her face. "No! Graham, come on!" Emma looked up with her tear-stained cheeks towards Regina as she cradled Graham in her lap. "Why?"

"How many times have I told you not to cross me? It's time you learned a very valuable lesson. This is your fault." Regina spat as she towered over her.

Emma jumped up and took a swing at Regina. The contact her knuckles made with Regina's face hurt like hell, pain shot through her arm. But it was worth it to see blood trickle down from the side of her mouth.

"That's it." Regina growled. With a flick of her wrist, Emma grew dizzy. The world was spinning around her and fading fast. Then everything was out of focus and a lot larger than it was a few moments before.

Regina chuckled. "Oh, I do like this look for you." She lorded over her. "Have fun escaping the forest and saving your parents now."

"What did you do to me? What do you mean save my parents?" Emma asked, her mouth felt weird. It didn't move the same as it had before and her head hurt so bad.

The smile on Regina's face would have made anyone feel sick with dread. "You see, after I brought you here, I cursed your parents and their kingdom."

"What? Why are you telling me this now?"

"I thought it would be more fun to let you think your parents didn't care enough to find you. How does it feel to know that all this time you've been bitter because mommy and daddy didn't find you like they said they always would, they've actually been cursed?"

Emma was speechless. A lump formed in her throat.

Regina bent down to look Emma in the eyes. "Good luck breaking your curse in this forest," she sneered. Regina waved her hand once again and was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"No!" Emma screamed. She ran forward towards the cloud, but her body felt wrong. Running was not supposed to be this awkward. She kept tripping over her feet. Emma looked down and saw the body of a bird and instantly felt light headed. "What," she uselessly cried. Emma walked over to one of the mirrors in Regina's study as quick as she could and she found a swan looking back at her. Emma shook her head as she took a few steps back from the mirror in horror. She attempted to run away and started flapping her wings and then she took off, out the window.

Emma flew through the trees, but kept hitting branches. She fell to the ground and landed in a heap. Her sobs shook her whole body. Graham was dead. Her parents were cursed, along with her kingdom. And she was a swan trapped in the Infinite Forest.

/-/

 **-Four Months Later-**

A week they have been trapped in this asinine forest, with no sign of a way out. It was starting to worry Killian. He would follow his brother anywhere, but he could only hope Liam had a plan, or thought of one soon. Killian would be eternally grateful for everything Liam had done for him, especially freeing them from servitude. But their new found freedom had only consisted of being lost in this forest. Liam said they would go to Misthaven to try to join the Navy. They had heard only good things about that kingdom and hoped that they would open their doors for two young men who had nowhere else to go.

The problem was, in their hurry to get to Misthaven, they found themselves in the Infinite Forest. Over the past week, they found that the forest truly lived up to its name.

"Oh, thank the gods," Liam praised as he picked up his pace.

"What is it?" Killian asked hopefully.

"Water!"

Water was just as good as way out at this point. Killian rushed to Liam's side and bent down to fill his hands. Liam filled the one water skin they had and continued to drink. The cool water running down his parched throat invigorated him.

"We should follow this stream; it may lead to a way out," Liam suggested.

"Hopefully, we won't run into anymore colourful locals…"

"I still can't believe that with the number people we've come across in this inane forest, none of them know how to get out." Liam said as they started to walk along the side of the stream.

Killian heard a rustling in the trees and a quiet shout before he could answer. "Wait, Liam, listen. Do you hear that?" Killian looked around trying to find the source of the noise. "Over there!" Killian ran over to a swan trapped in a bush; before he gave it much thought, he freed the bird from its cage of vines just as Liam reached his side.

The swan flew up as soon as it was able and paused in the air to look at them. What a curious bird; but then again, this was not the strangest thing that had happened to them today.

"Thank you for freeing me. Is there something I can do for you in return?" the bird asked. The swan spoke! Okay, now it _was_ the strangest thing to happen today.

"What the in the devil?" Killian gasped as he jumped back. Liam made a noise of surprise as they both stared dumbstruck at the swan.

"What? Have you not seen magic before?" The swan spoke again and Killian had to shake his head in response.

"We've heard tales, but never seen it in person." Liam walked towards the bird with a curious look on his face as he studied her.

"Well, I'm glad to be the first. Now, would you like a favour for freeing me or not?"

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Killian said, growing amused at the situation. The swan huffed, and Killian chuckled before asking, "What kind of favour?"

"I don't know, maybe: food, shelter, a way out? Take your pick," she deadpanned.

"You know a way out of here?" Liam asked desperately.

"I don't know a way out, but I do know someone who might."

"Who?" Killian asked.

"The Blind Witch."

"That's her name? She doesn't sound too welcoming," Liam commented, crossing his arms.

"Not all witches are bad," the swan snapped.

"Speaking of names, do you have one?" Killian asked, trying to cut the tension, and he was genuinely curious about this creature. He wasn't entirely sure he could trust this swan, but he wanted to at least give it a shot. They had no other options.

"I'm Emma."

"Emma, the swan. I like it. I'm Liam and this is my little brother, Killian."

"Younger," Killian muttered under his breath.

"It's nice to meet you both. Now, let's go," she said quickly and took off flying.

Killian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and shot Liam a look. This was strange. This whole forest was strange, so maybe he should just not question it. They had already seen a wood carver talking to his carvings like they were his family, a woman dressed as a raccoon living in a tree and hissing at people, and a man who was addicted to drinking "the life blood of the trees to gain their all mighty power."

Maybe the talking swan still wasn't the strangest thing he'd seen. Yet, she seemed to be a little too eager to help them.

Emma started to lead them towards the witch's cottage. Killian looked to Liam; he seemed on edge, and he couldn't help but wonder if he too wasn't sure if they could trust this talking swan.

"Liam," Killian whispered as he slowed his stride.

"What?" Liam matched his pace, falling back a couple of yards from Emma.

"Are you certain we can trust her?"

Liam turned from Killian to glance at Emma. "No, I'm not. But I do think she is our best chance at getting out of here."

"What if we give her a test of sorts?"

"Push her buttons, see what's really underneath those feathers?" Liam's mischievous smile lit up his face. His darkened mood seemed to melt away.

"Aye." Just like that, Killian was reminded of all those schemes they planned when they were kids. Even before their father left them, the two brothers were constantly borrowing books and swiping extra food from whatever ship they were on.

Killian was lucky to have him. After their father left, Liam tried his hardest to keep Killian fed. Even in the midst of so much pain, they found a way to have some fun and take care of themselves while they were at it. They were only caught a handful of times, one of which ended with a lashing for Killian.

That train of thought sobered him up.

But they were free now— that's all that mattered. And testing this swan wouldn't end in a lashing.

"Do you have something in mind, Killian?" Liam asked with a raised brow, seeming to catch Killian's distracted look.

Killian sent him a smile before picking up his pace to match Emma's.

"Oh, Emma! Is there anywhere we could stop to eat? I'm absolutely famished, and I imagine you know these woods far better than we do. We've been lost the past week and have only come across berries and a few… colourful characters."

"'Colourful characters' is putting it nicely, don't you think?"

Killian couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from his lips, and it sounded like Liam couldn't either.

"Too right, lass."

"I do know of a tavern, but we have to be quick."

"What's the rush, Miss Swan?" Killian liked the new moniker he gave her. "Do you have lots of favours you need to get too? I can't imagine a swan having very much to do, especially in this cursed place."

"Hah, very funny." She didn't elaborate any further. Killian looked at Liam, and he gave Killian a disapproving look.

"You know, I would have thought that a bird with the power of speech would be a lot more talkative." Liam commented to Killian.

Then it hit Killian. "Wait." He turned his attention back to Emma. "How were you turned into a swan?" There was no way she was just a swan. Something about Emma just being a talking bird rubbed him the wrong way.

"How does anyone fall under a curse?" Emma asked.

Some sort of answer; Killian would consider that a win.

"Piss off a witch, I'd wager." Liam said with a raised brow.

"Yep."

"What did you do?"

Emma kept flying and slowed her pace down a little. Instead of waiting for her answer, Killian decided to ask his own question, one that hopefully had less weight to it. "Does your curse also make you do favours for anyone who helps you or do you work under a code of good form and hope good deeds will break your curse?"

"Something like that."

"Could you be more cryptic?" Killian sighed in frustration.

Her only answer was a smirk. A smirk! Killian didn't even know swans could smirk!

Emma picked up her pace and asked, "Food, right?"

"Yes, please," Liam piped up in Killian's silence. "Come on, Killian. We still have time to work on her."

/-/

Of course they had to stop for food, they couldn't just go quietly, could they? She knew they were pushing her, too. They wanted to know if they could trust her.

Emma couldn't think about them or what she was leading them into for too long. Her family, she had to save her family. These boys could be terrible people. They did seem rather annoying. She was saving the world from two idiots who didn't know how to mind their own business. And what idiot wanders into these woods? The stories are out there. Most people would avoid the Infinite Forest if they could. It was the closest thing to Wonderland outside of Wonderland.

 _Okay, food for the idiots has to be somewhere around here._

Emma heard a humming from somewhere to her left. It would either lead them to food, or make them more confused, but she went to scout it out.

"What's that?" Killian— _no, the younger one_ — said. He too heard the humming.

The older one followed Emma closely. "Emma, what is that?"

As Emma entered the clearing she found one of those wanna-be monks cross-legged, meditating under a large tree.

Emma huffed out a frustrated breath before answering. "No one that is going to help us find food. Let's go."

"Life is an illusion, children. Food is an illusion," the monk said as he opened his eyes and stared at the three of them.

Liam— _no, the older one_ — responded before she could with a narrowed gaze. "Food is a necessity."

"Liam, come on," the younger one said as he pulled on his brother's arm.

"Beware the Dark One. You boys have been through much. Submit to the illusion and all will be fine." The man waved his hands up in the air as he spoke.

"Let's go; he's mad." Emma started to fly away; four months living out in this forest did much to her already-small amount of patience. At least when she was a prisoner, her interaction with the people of this forest was very limited.

"You, princess! Fly away like the coward you are! Beware the woods. Submit to the illusion."

Emma shook her head as she flew. He was right about one thing: she was a coward. She could hardly look at the boys she was leading to their end. All for an easy way out of the forest. But who knew how long she could be stuck like this? And her family— she _had_ to save her family.

She looked back and saw the boys following her. They were talking and looked uncertain. She should have worried if the man's words caused them to second-guess following her, but she didn't care. She just had to find them a tavern or some sort of food.

After an hour or so of flying, Emma was able to recognise some of their surroundings and found the tavern she had seen in passing. She had never actually stayed. The longing was too great. All she wanted was to go in and eat like she used to. Sit around a table, preferably with her family. But that food would have made her sick, even if they did serve birds. And her family was far away, unaware of her plight.

"Here, the Honey Lover's Tavern. I warn you, the clientele is as crazy as the rest of this place."

The two brothers walked towards the entrance and stopped before entering.

"Emma, are you coming?" the older one asked.

"No, I'll wait out here."

"Do you want us to get you anything?" The younger one asked this time.

"No," she responded curtly. She would not let them get under her skin. "Just be quick."

/-/

Night descended as they ate. The tavern was nicer than Killian thought it would be— dark wood with low lighting, nothing out of the ordinary. It was full of people. Some were bobbing for apples, others were playing a game that Killian could not figure out for the life of him. Overall it was not too bad. Killian was ecstatic to have a real meal. They split a roasted chicken with potatoes.

He would have loved to have a glass of rum, but he couldn't. Not after all that Liam had done for him. He needed to stay on the right path if he and Liam were to join the Navy. He took a sip of the water next to his plate instead and thought over the day instead.

"Do you think we should get Emma some food?"

"I don't know what swans eat. Might make her sick," Liam answered thoughtfully.

It struck him then how hard her situation must be. How long had she been a swan and had been denied to do and eat what she wanted to? If he was turned into a swan, what would he eat? Grass? That sounded less than appealing.

She would have to learn a whole new way of getting around. Looking at her reflection must be awful. And she was alone in this forest. Killian's heart went out to her. At least he had always had Liam, even through all of their hardships.

"What are you thinking?" Liam asked as he lifted another fork-full of food to his mouth.

"Do you think we could trust her?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't shake the feeling she's hiding something."

"Or purposely pushing us away?"

"I don't want to be too quick to judge. She seems to be in her right mind, and I can't blame her for being at arm's length after living in a place like this."

Killian nodded in agreement before yawning; his full stomach and non-stop traveling had taken a toll on him.

/-/

 _My sentiments exactly,_ Liam thought as he watched his brother's jaw-cracking yawn.

"I'll ask the tavern keeper if they have a room."

"What about what Emma said, being quick and all?"

"We are exhausted, and we have the opportunity to actually sleep in a bed. Besides, another way to test her, aye? We should have plenty of money." Liam added as he checked his coin pouch. He still felt shame when ever he looked in it; a constant reminder of what he had done. But looking up at his brother, free with a full stomach, it was worth it.

"I still can't believe they gave you all that gold. I know it was their child you found, but—"

"Aye, fortune seemed to favour us," Liam cut him off, he didn't want to think about the lie he told his brother any longer.

Liam stared at his food and made himself finish his portion. It was the best meal they shared in years. As soon as he finished, he excused himself to talk to the owner of the tavern. They were in luck— one last room available. Liam turned from the man after he received the key and walked back towards their table.

"Liam, did you know that if you soak a raisin in grape juice, it turns into a grape?" Killian stared at him with an expectant look on his face.

Liam paused for a moment in fear. Could the food they have just eaten affected their minds to become like the rest of the people they had found in this forest, speaking nonsense? Killian laughed, and his unease grew.

"Liam, I'm kidding. It's just what that bloke with the teapot on his head just told me."

Liam huffed before responding, "Bloody hell, I thought the food might have made your mind melt." Liam scrubbed a hand down his face as Killian rose from his seat. "Come, I've gotten us a room."

The second floor of the tavern housed the inn. The stairwell was small and steep, and it led to one corridor. Liam followed the numbers on the door until he found theirs.

"This is quite nice; not at all what I would expect to find here." Killian said as they entered the room. In comparison to their bunks on the ship, it was like a palace, with dark crimson curtains, a small rug lying on the wood floor, and plush beds with two pillows and thick blankets. The pitched ceilings made the room seem larger than it was. An oil lamp placed on the table between the two small beds cast a warm glow on the room.

"We can put the extra pillows on the floor for Emma," Killian said, placing his satchel and jacket on the edge of the bed closest to the door as Liam walked over to the window.

Liam opened the window and quietly called for Emma. A few moments later, she flapped into view and perched herself on the window box that was home to a few dead flowers.

"What are you doing?" Emma snapped as soon as she landed.

"It's late," Liam deadpanned and narrowed his eyes at her. "We'd rather sleep where it's safe. Unless we would make it to the Blind Witch's house tonight?"

"No, it's not that close," Emma hesitated.

"Then it's settled; we will stay here for the night. Come, there are some pillows you can sleep on."

"No, I'll be out here." Emma turned from her spot in the wind box.

"Wait," Killian said stepping closer to the window. "Why don't you stay here? It's warm and comfortable. More comfortable than anything out there."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll see you in the morning." Emma flew off before he could protest. Killian gave Liam a confused look.

Liam just shrugged as he shed his coat and shoes before getting into one of the beds.

"Sleep. Maybe in the morning she will be more forthcoming," Liam mused.

"Aye, I hope so. I feel bad for the lass, but I'd like to be able to tell whether or not we are walking into a trap," Killian said before he got into his bed with a soft moan.

"They're nice, right?"

"Bloody brilliant," Killian murmured. Liam looked over to Killian and saw him fast asleep before he could reply. Liam turned on his side and fell into a blissful sleep, unaware that just outside, Emma was shaking in the cold, hoping that sleep would claim her.

/-/

 **-The Day Before-**

There was no way out. They were right. Every single crazy person she has ran— or, rather, _flew—_ into in this gods forsaken forest was right. She was trapped here and as a swan at that!

Emma flapped her wings harder, trying to get above the tree canopy. The branches only got denser. Emma's breathing grew more laboured; she couldn't see a tree from behind the branches and smashed right into it. Emma fell down and was ensnared by a thicket. She tried to move, but the branches were too dense. Great. She was trapped all because she was too busy wallowing in her own misfortune. There was no escape, and she would likely die here and in this form before she could even wake her parents from whatever curse they were under. They were likely under a sleeping curse, with Regina's track record.

Regina. Oh, how Emma wished she could find her. The only reason she knew the Evil Ex-Queen was still alive was because she was stuck in this form. Emma had gone back to that horrid house she had been kept prisoner in for all those years, but found no trace of Regina. And she dared not to go back in the study. She couldn't. What she did do was leave flowers out side the door in remembrance.

Emma heard a twig snap and she moved her head towards the sound.

The Blind Witch. She was kneeling down tending to some plants. Emma had heard talk of her, but never actually seen her, though she did live up the descriptions: messy light hair that sat upon her head, and dressed more formally than anyone should for the forest.

Emma cleared her throat and called down to her. "Help, please, I'm stuck."

The blonde circled her head around. Emma called out again and again until the witch was able to make her way over to Emma and help free her.

"Oh, aren't you a special bird," she said with wonder as Emma maneuvered herself out of the thicket after it was cleared.

"You're the Blind Witch, right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Can you help me? I've been turned into a swan and I really need to turn back into a human and get out of here."

"I'll tell you what, how about you do something for me and then I can turn you back to your original form?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Follow me." The witch got up and started walking, Emma flew closely behind and saw the witch's cottage not far away. It looked like it was made from sweets. It smelled like it was, too.

Inside was no different. There were sweets and cakes everywhere. Emma looked around in confusion. The witch walked over to a cauldron, waved her hand and an image appeared in the water.

"I need you to bring me these boys."

Emma looked into the water and saw two boys around her age in ratty clothing. Both attractive with blue eyes and dark hair. The one who looked slightly older had short curly hair while the other had longer straight hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck. Another set of lost travellers. Emma wondered if their minds had gone yet, like the others.

"What do you need them for?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat them."

Emma didn't even think of that as a possibility. "Are you going to cause them any harm?"

"No," she said, and Emma could tell that the witch wasn't lying.

"Can you return me to my proper self and get me out of this forest?"

"Yes; once you return to your proper form, the magic I sense you have will no longer be blocked and you can easily get yourself out," she said with a smile.

"Deal."


	2. The Carriage of the Damned

The next morning, Liam woke up to the sounds of Killian dressing. Liam was surprised that the sunlight streaming in through the window hadn't woken him sooner.

"I was just about to wake you; we should head out."

"Aye, but we should get some provisions first," Liam said as he stretched in bed. Killian went to the window, and Liam saw a smile grow on his face. "What is it?"

"A carriage. Perfect change of plans, don't you think?"

"I doubt Emma's going to like that very much," Liam said with a mischievous smile as he grabbed their jackets. He tossed Killian his and walked out the door. While Liam settled their bill, Killian secured some food to bring with them in their satchel.

Once they walked outside into the dim light of the forest, Emma nearly flew into their heads.

"Are you two finally ready?"

"Lass, relax, it hasn't been long since the sun rose." Killian quickly said.

"It's nearly midday!"

They were taken aback… They never slept that long unless Killian was sick and Liam had covered for him. "Well, maybe they could help us move a bit quicker." Killian pointed with his thumb to the carriage parked just to their left.

"You can't be serious."

"Miss Swan, our feet hurt. We've been walking for days, and surely this must be faster." Liam said.

"We don't even know if he could take us there," Emma mentioned.

"It's worth a shot, my feet are on the verge of getting blisters _on my blisters!_ If we take the carriage we won't tire as quickly or be as hungry." Killian half moaned, giving Emma a pathetic look that most people couldn't say no to. Liam had to stifle the laughter that threatened to come out. Just like old times.

"Fine," Emma relented with a roll of her eyes.

Liam walked over with a skip in his step to the driver tending to his horse. "Good day, sir."

"Good morning, lad," the short man with a peg leg and greying, brown hair replied cheerfully.

"Would you happen to be for hire?"

"That depends on two things: can you pay, and what's your destination?"

"We can certainly pay, as for our destination, do you know where the Blind Witch's cottage is?"

The man closed one eye as he scratched his hairy chin. "Hmm, sounds familiar, just to the north, right?"

Emma, who had been standing next to Liam's right calf piped up, "This is useless. She's to the east."

"Wow! Is that a magic bird you've got there?" The man's eyes widened as he stared at Emma.

"Quite something, isn't she?" Liam responded with a smug smile.

Emma smacked Liam's leg with her wing and gave him and aggravated stare. Killian chuckled next to him.

The man crouched down to look at her. "Ain't that just the bee's knees?"

Liam shot Killian a confused look which he returned. Liam could only wonder how long it would be until Emma pecked him in the face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, taken aback.

"It's means amazing, great, take your pick."

"You know what would be the 'bee's knees'? If you knew where the witch's cottage was."

"If you've got the directions, I can take you towards there, but I dare not get too close. You know how witches can be."

"Not all witches are bad," Emma groaned, echoing her words from yesterday.

"Anyways, best not take any chances. I can drive you a good amount east, and then I'd have to drop you off," the man said as he rose from his crouched position and dusted of his pants.

"Great. It's settled then," Liam interjected before Emma could protest.

After paying the driver, who introduced himself as Thurston, the three of them got into the small covered wagon. There were two small crates on one side and a bench on the other. Emma stood on the crate closest to the front so she could see where the driver was taking them. Killian sat across from her and Liam was closest to the back.

"Are you happy now?" Emma looked at them, exasperated. Liam was amused at how emotive she could be.

"Overjoyed, actually," Liam chimed with a cheeky grin. Killian bit on his lip as he shook his head at him.

As soon as the carriage started moving, Thurston started singing. Serenading his horse, to be more exact. Emma eyes widened and both Killian and Liam started laughing.

"Isn't this a nice break, lass?" Killian asked as he stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles. Emma didn't respond, she just kept watching out the front of the carriage. "Relax, we'll get there; trust the man."

"Yes, let's trust the man who is singing love songs to his horse," she said under her breath as she looked at the both of them.

"Are you jealous no one's singing love songs to you? I gladly offer my services if that's what you so desire."

Liam shook his head at his brother's antics. It was nice to see him lighter and joking around. It might just be for their attempt to ruffle her feathers, but it was nice to see him having fun nonetheless.

For too long he watched his brother suffer at the hands of their captain and crew. He remembered back to the worst day, not too long ago. They just wanted a little more food. Gods, did Killian need it. He was still seventeen at the time, and they whipped him like he stole the captain's greatest treasure. They made Liam watch. Killian had a brave face on, but it couldn't last through the first swing of the whip. His screams still haunted Liam to this day. Killian drank to numb the pain. Then numbing the pain became numbing his mind. They had actually broken his brother. How could Liam have let that happen? That was when he vowed to find a way out of the servitude their father sentenced them to. That piss-poor excuse of a captain deserved what he got.

"Liam, you all right?" Killian looked at him, concerned.

"Aye, just lost in thought for a moment. Did I miss something?"

"Oh, no. I was just telling Emma about the time Old Man Poe sang to, and danced with, a dead fish."

Killian's smile had Liam praying to all the gods that Emma was trustworthy and they would be out of this forest soon enough.

/-/

Emma was startled awake from a bump in the road. When had she fallen asleep? Although, it shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise, she always passed out when she rode in a carriage. Her father often had to carry her to her bed when they got back to the castle late at night. Other times, her mother would gently wake her, stroking her face. That hadn't crossed Emma's mind in years. She missed her parents so much, she ached for them.

Quickly, Emma leaned her head out the front of the carriage. She had no clue where they were. Great. Just a bunch of trees. Anxiety started to claw at her. Emma looked over to the brothers who were quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Why did you let me fall asleep? I don't know where we are!"

The younger one turned to face her quickly, his face paled at her words. "What?"

"I was supposed to be giving him directions! Why the hell would you let me sleep?"

"I'm sorry, we thought you'd bite our heads off if we woke you," the older brother said defensively.

Emma turned from them to address Thurston. "Where did you take us?"

He turned to her and started to slow down. "Oh, I started to go north a while back you said nothing, so I assumed It was fine."

Emma took a deep breath before answering. It wasn't his fault. Not completely, anyways. "We'll get out here, thanks," she said a little too tersely.

"There is a cottage right through those those trees, about an hours walk along that road," he said as he pointed to the right, bringing the carriage to a stop. There was what looked like an abandoned road through the trees that forked off from the main path. "Lovely people, collectors of rocks. They have quite the nice rock garden. They'd probably be willing to feed you, if not put you up for the night."

Emma's patience wore down as he kept talking. They jumped out of the carriage and Liam shook Thurston's hand. "Thank you for your help. Safe travels."

The driver was on his way again and Emma started to fly south, ignoring Thurston's suggestion.

"Wait, shouldn't we check out the cottage he told us about?" Killian asked. "It's south east; it will be on the way to the witch's instead of just going south."

"If we go just south, then maybe, I can find something that looks familiar," Emma spat, not turning to look at him.

"How? Everything in this bloody forest looks the same!" Killian dragged his hand down his face in frustration.

"Try living here for five years!" Emma seethed. She was pissed. She was so close to getting out of this gods-forsaken forest and now they were lost. She just wanted to get to her family; was that too much to ask?

"Alright!" Liam cut off whatever retort was on the tip of Killian's tongue with his arm braced against Killian's middle, in an attempt to get him to back down. Though to be fair, anger wasn't on his face anymore. Emma wasn't sure what he was thinking, but fighting back seemed to be the last thing on his mind. "Look, we are a little lost. I think it's a good idea to go to the cottage the man spoke of. And as Killian said, we would be traveling south east, which is likely where we need to go. And then once we meet these people we can ask them where we are and readjust our bearings."

Fine, maybe it did make sense, but Emma wouldn't admit it. Instead, her only response was a huff as she took to the air and glided down the road. Besides, she wouldn't win— it was two-against-one. She glanced back quickly to see Liam speaking quietly to a red-faced Killian, but she couldn't make out the words. They followed her immediately after that.

Emma was flying too fast for them; she kept sitting on trees to wait for them to catch up. They were all silent as they walked to the cottage. It wasn't comfortable, the air was tense, but talking to them was the last thing she wanted to do. Emma hoped that the atmosphere could stay like this until she delivered them to the witch. Killian was too endearing with his stupid fish serenading story, she forgot herself for a moment. She had to drop them off. Emma didn't know what the Blind Witch had in store for them, but it was certainly not good.

The hour-long walk Thurston told them about turned into two and a half gruelling hours. No one talked, but they all breathed a sigh of relief when they had finally seen smoke rising from a chimney. The sun was low, the autumn hours not keeping it bright out for too long.

The cottage itself was small and simple nestled next to a little stream. Only a small clearing was around the house. The clearing was littered with rocks. Many of them had faces painted on them with bright and obnoxious colours. It made Emma uncomfortable to look at them, especially knowing that those colours were made from some of the more poisonous fauna of the forest.

"What's the plan?" Liam asked from behind Emma before she could fly into the clearing. Emma landed on a branch to be eye-level with them.

"You two go in, ask for what ever it is you want, and see if they know where the cottage is. Done," Emma instructed with very little emotion behind her words.

"What about you?" Killian asked, his voice wavered, unsure of himself.

"I wait out here." Emma didn't look at him.

"Lass, why don't you come inside; it's already cold out tonight." Killian scratched the back of his neck with his eyes averted to the ground.

"And besides, you know what to ask when it comes to navigating these woods," Liam added cautiously.

Not in the mood to argue, Emma conceded. "Fine."

Emma followed behind them, a feeling of unease settled within her. As they approached the house she landed and walked behind them.

Killian glanced over his shoulder at her before he knocked on the door. There was some commotion from behind the door before it opened to reveal an older woman sporting an eye patch.

"Good evening, miss," Liam chimed, causing the woman to blush. "My brother and I, along with our friend, are lost. We were wondering if you by any chance knew where the Blind Witch's cottage is?"

"Oh, you poor things. Let me ask my husband!" The woman turned around yelling, "Lazlo! Come here, Lazlo!" There was a loud crash before they heard footsteps coming their way.

"What, what's wrong?" the large, bald man said to his wife, his eyes darting around.

"These sweet boys and their friend are looking for the Blind Witch's cottage." At the woman's words, Lazlo looked apprehensive.

"Where's the friend?" Lazlo asked as he appraised the two brothers with one eyebrow up.

"Right here." Liam moved over a little to show Emma to the couple.

Emma wasn't sure what to do, so she awkwardly said, "Hi," and hoped for the best.

The couple went from apprehensive to frightened in less than a second.

"Is there a problem?" Killian asked quickly, taking a half step in front of Emma.

"Get out! Get that thing out of here!" the man howled, reaching back behind him for something.

"She's not a 'thing'!" Killian defended.

The woman looked like she was going to faint, but not before she whipped out a broom and started to swat at Emma and the boys. "Demon! We're cursed! It's a sign! Be gone; into the woods you go!"

They had completely lost their marbles. The couple chased them a good way into the woods before they turned back. After another ten minutes of running, they all slowed down to catch their breath and Emma landed. She wasn't too tired; the one good thing about flying was that she could fly faster than they could run, with ease.

She should have been more upset about that encounter, but that was far from the first time something like that had happened. Emma was just angry the brothers couldn't leave well enough alone.

"My deepest apologies, Emma. I didn't think—" Killian said between breaths.

"No you didn't! That's why I like to stay outside by myself," Emma scolded him.

"But, Thurston didn't care earlier?"

"Like everything, it depends on the person. I'm not surprised two people who live alone in these woods wouldn't take a talking swan well." Emma got up and started to fly again. "Let's just go make a fire somewhere; we can continue in the morning."

They found a nice enough spot to rest by a fallen tree a little while later. They couldn't see well— the thick tree cover blocked out any remaining twilight— but it would have to do. The temperature was dropping, so Killian went to collect more wood while Liam tried to start a fire with the few things they had at their disposal.

"Emma, I'm terribly sorry about before, as well as for the way my brother behaved today. He means well, but he has a temper."

"I hadn't noticed."

"To be fair, and blunt, you seem to have one as well." Emma didn't respond, only looked at him expectantly. "You should be able to forgive him for his actions. I'm afraid they were an attempt at a ploy to find out if you had any ulterior motives in mind for us, as you seemed too eager to help us yesterday in your rush."

"I know."

"Then you should also know that if you do indeed have anything nefarious in store for us, I am very protective of my brother. We have been through much, especially him. Thwarting a swan would not be one of the harder things I've done."

"Aren't you self-righteous?" Emma said in mock surprise.

"When it comes to my brother, I am."

Emma didn't respond; she just watched him light the fire, finally. She wished the Blind Witch was around the corner. Right now, she could drop off those two idiot brothers without many reservations. She should thank them for making her job easier.

/-/

Killian needed a drink, but he didn't have that option. He really mucked it all up today. Not only did they sleep in, but he caused a mess that made Emma agitated. And while they wanted to test her limits and get answers, he was only upsetting her rather than getting anywhere. Liam told him to back off to see if he could try, instead of just making her angry and shut down.

And then the suggestion that they all go to the house. He never felt more ashamed. The way that woman swatted at Emma made his blood boil. He may have only met her the day before, but to treat anyone so awfully before getting to know them was terrible, swan or not.

Killian gazed into the fire from his position leaning against the log. Liam, miraculously fell asleep quickly, though it looked like it was anything but a peaceful rest. Killian was still too wired to attempt sleep. His self-loathing was too loud in the quiet of the woods. He picked at the dried meat from the tavern in his hand.

Emma sat between the fire and Killian. She was still awake, looking up through the trees to catch a glimpse of a star or two.

"Could you just fly out of here if you wanted to?" Killian murmured.

"This forest is cursed; even going up has its obstacles," Emma responded quietly, not looking at him.

"How long have you been a swan?" Killian asked after a beat in a poor attempt at conversation as he poked at the fire with a large stick.

"A while."

"Cryptic as ever," Killian muttered as he dropped his head down to the log he was leaning on. He figured it was a long shot.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so cryptic if you two idiots didn't get us lost," Emma grumbled.

"What's the matter, love? Why should you be in such a hurry to the witch's cottage if we're the ones who want to go there? I don't understand why a bloody swan is in a rush anyways!" Killian spat. His voice had a dark edge to it as his patience disappeared. He was upset that they were lost just as much as she was.

"Because, I'd like to be human again, that's why!" Emma's head whipped around and she stared him down.

Killian was taken aback. What an idiot. Of course she would be asking the Blind Witch to turn back into a human. "I'm sorry, I—"

"It's fine, goodnight." Emma turned away from Killian and waddled closer to the fire before she managed to tuck her head under her wings to go to sleep.

Killian felt like a right arse. Again. Killian thought of how hard Emma's situation must be on her. The food she had to eat, her new mode of transportation, not having hands… He hoped she had only been this way for a few days, but something about the way she held herself made him think, unfortunately, that was not the case. At least Liam was asleep so he couldn't smack Killian upside the head. He had been humiliated enough today.

/-/

Killian woke up to hear Liam yelling for him and Emma. Immediately, Killian jumped up and grabbed the large stick he left next to him. His heart was racing as he trying to get his bearings after being woken so suddenly. Killian saw a giant wolf-like creature staring at Liam.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Killian asked in fear.

Emma was up next. She cursed before she flew up in the air and circled the beast. She was the lucky one now; Killian and Liam did not have the luxury of escaping it through the air.

"Liam! Get a branch, something!" Killian yelled. He stuck the large branch in his hand in the fire, ready if the beast charged at him. "Emma distract him, and we can attack!"

"One step ahead of you!" Emma called back as she swooped down to catch the beast's eye. Liam grabbed a big branch he could use almost as a staff and the two brothers ran for the beast. Killian saw the beast swat at Emma and just miss. His heart was in his throat as she swooped down again. She almost made it, but the giant paw smashed into her and she fell through the air and landed on the ground with a thump.

"Emma!" Killian cried, his stomach dropped.

"Killian, now!" Liam shouted. Killian tore his gaze from the motionless swan and jabbed the flaming wooden stick at the beast. It howled in pain and was distracted as Liam brought down his make-shift staff hard upon the beast. It wailed again, and spit out something. It looked like a small little black lizard. Killian quickly stomped on it. The beast suddenly turned into a dog with a bright flash of light. The dog whimpered under Liam's weapon and he quickly removed it. The dog scampered off as soon as it was free.

"Well, wasn't that curious," Liam said, as Killian watched in awe before he remembered Emma lying a few feet away, motionless.

"Bugger," Killian muttered as he ran over to Emma. "Love, are you alright?" he asked softly, leaning over her on his knees.

She groaned in response and relief flooded Killian. He gently picked her up and brought her closer to the fire. She was a bit heavier than he expected her to be with the graceful way she flew.

"How is she?" Liam asked as he met Killian next to the fire.

"She's breathing." Killian sat cross-legged and placed her on his lap. "Hey, Emma," he tried to wake her again, gently cradling her head.

"What?" Emma asked as she slowly lifted her head to look at them.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me."

"Maybe we should start walking, just incase there are more." Liam said from his standing position, he was looking around, clearly shaken. It was strange, Liam usually had to calm Killian down.

"Do you really think it's better to wander at night? That thing turned into a dog, I can't see that being a common happening."

"It should be fine to stay," Emma chimed in weakly.

"Are you sure?" Liam asked.

"If someone's keeping watch, it will be. Besides, sunrise isn't too much longer; it will be safer to travel then," Emma murmured.

"Liam, go get some rest. And you, no sudden movements." Killian chided as Emma attempted to stand in his lap.

"I'm fine."

"Aye, I'm sure of it, but I'm also sure my lap is a lot more comfortable than the ground you'd be sleeping on."

Emma grumbled as she sad back down. Her breathing evened out soon after. Killian was pleased with himself. Maybe he could make up for his horrid behaviour and maybe be friends with Emma.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you Spartanguard on Tumblr for Betaing! Thanks guys for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	3. The Good Ogre

Emma woke up much more comfortable than she could remember. Since being turned into a swan, it had been hard for her to find pleasant places to rest. She missed stretching out. But curled up like she was on Killian's lap was pretty amazing. The sounds of a dying fire eased her awake. She felt Killian's warmth from beneath her. She would have blushed if she could. Yesterday they were on bad terms, but now?

No, they still had to be on bad terms; she had to save her family. But would her family really condone the deal she had made? She knew the answer, but she wouldn't think about that. Their well-being, and that of her kingdom, was more important.

Emma opened her eyes slowly. Killian was looking towards the horizon. It must be just before sunrise; the dim light illuminated the trees around them, but it was still hard to see. Liam was awake and fiddling with his shoe. Emma tried to plot out a way to get up that minimised the awkwardness that was sure to come.

Killian had been right: his lap was much more comfortable than the ground. Once she started to move, Killian's gaze landed on her.

"It's about bloody time; me legs are numb," he half-joked with a smile.

"You're the one who made me sit on your lap!"

He smirked at her suggestively with one eye-brow up. "Don't lie; you enjoyed it." Emma got flustered and quickly jumped from his lap. This was the one time she was happy not to be a human, because if she had been, her face surely would have been red. Although, if she had been a human, she wouldn't have been in that situation to begin with.

"Are you two quite finished?" Liam questioned with a mischievous smile.

Killian's face had a slight tint of pink, as did his ears. He jumped up and quickly placed his satchel over his shoulder.

"Lead the way," Killian gestured towards Emma. She looked at him, confused. He was acting very different from yesterday. What changed overnight? Did she miss something while she slept?

"Right… this way then." Emma flapped her wings and started to lead them further south east. The air had a chill to it and even as time went on, it didn't get much brighter. A storm must have been coming.

"How are you feeling?" Liam asked as they trailed behind her.

"Fine, thanks." Emma was suspicious. They were being too kind after yesterday. And last night all she did was distract the beast for her own selfish desires of needing them alive. But, then again, they didn't know that.

Liam tripped over an exposed root as they continued their journey through the woods. "I cannot wait to walk on actual roads again."

"Aye," Killian agreed, contemplating. "I cannot wait to see the stars."

"The tree canopy does make that difficult."

"The open sea was much better."

 _Sailors?_ Emma thought that tid-bit of information made sense with how often they tripped over roots and were generally not good at navigating the forest when something other than cardinal directions were involved.

"Aye, though I can't complain about being away from it right now. And besides, we will be out of here soon; I can feel it," Liam said confidently, earning a smile from Killian.

"Lass , do you know how long it might be to Misthaven, once we are out of the woods?"

"At least a week and a half by foot at the nearest point." Emma answered automatically. She recalled the time she and her parents rode by the forest on the way back from DunBroch. They had, of course, warned her to never step foot in there. And now, she had been living in it for the past five years.

"I thought it'd be longer," Liam smiled.

A twang of guilt shot through Emma. More false hope. But, why should she care? It's not like Emma really knew them.

"That's what I can't wait for," Killian said.

"What?" Liam turned his head and almost tripped over another root.

"Misthaven. To be in a city where we can actually explore and not be stuck at the docks." Killian smiled.

"Aye, that will be a gift."

Emma did not want to hear anymore of this conversation so she cut it off the only way she could think of. "What's with the pony tail?"

Killian looked self-conscious. "What? What's wrong with it?" His hand flew to the back of his head.

"Nothing; just curious," She said nonchalantly. Emma didn't mind it. She did like his messy bangs in the front, though. Not that she really noticed— well, would admit that she noticed. "Not really in fashion in Misthaven…" Emma trailed off. Although it could be in fashion, what did she know after five years?

Liam was snickering next to Killian as he continued to fuss with his hair. "So, Emma, what is the Blind Witch like?" Liam asked.

 _They were really talkative today._ "Strange, so they say."

"You've never met her?" Killian asked, something in his voice sent off alarms in her mind. He was right behind her, studying her.

"Nope." Her lie was simple, one she had practised before.

"But, if you want to ask her to change you back, why haven't you done so before?"

"I finally found out where she resides only a day before you two helped me." _Ha! Not a lie._ And it gave them a reason as to why she was so pushy the day before. Emma was actually proud of the way this conversation went. Though she hoped it would end there.

"Well, isn't that lucky," Liam commented after taking a swig from his canteen.

They continued trekking through the woods in silence, much to Emma's pleasure. They were getting close to the Caves of Lost Souls; Emma was thankful she finally recognised their surroundings. They could be to the witch's house by tomorrow and she wouldn't have to wrestle with her feelings about the deal anymore.

A cry interrupted her thoughts. Emma looked back at the brothers and they looked as shaken as she felt by the sound of despair. They all headed in the direction of the cry. As it grew louder, Emma recognised the voice. It was Eve, the Good Ogre of the forest. A few times Emma had to deliver her things when she was in Regina's service. She and her boy, Breac, were always so kind.

"Eve!" Emma called as she came into view. She was half a head taller than Killian and Liam. Her larger form was clad in animal skins and supported by a walking stick made from a large branch.

Eve turned to look at Emma, she had tears streaming down her face. "What? Who are you?"

Emma's gut twisted, forgetting for a moment that she wouldn't recognise her. "It's Emma."

"Emma?" Eve looked at her, her face falling further with pity. "What happened?"

"Regina," Emma spat. "What happened here; where is Breac?"

"They took him! Two brutes took him! Emma, I don't know what to do, I can't fight with my leg as it is!"

Killian and Liam stepped forward. "We can help," Liam offered. Thank the gods for his self-righteous attitude.

"Who are you?" Eve asked, looking the brothers up and down.

"Liam Jones, and this is my brother, Killian." Killian nodded his greeting.

 _Does Liam always introduce the two of them?_

"Who was it that took Breac?" Emma asked.

"Ogres. I hadn't seen them before."

"Okay, let's go," Emma glanced at the boys before flying towards the large footprints in the ground that led in the opposite direction of the caves where Eve resided. Emma was happy they offered their services, because, frankly, she had no clue how she was going to help save Breac as a swan.

"Who is Breac?" Killian asked, scouting around their surrounds for any signs of ogres.

"Eve's son. He's only seven." Emma found more footprints and quickly followed the trail. "This way!"

"I've never met an ogre, but that is not what I thought they would be like," Liam chimed in climbing over a large root.

"Eve has always been a little different. She was shunned from the rest of them because she didn't like eating humans."

"Nice to know what we've gotten ourselves into," Killian muttered.

"You don't have to help," Emma quipped.

Liam looked like he was about to say something with a disapproving look on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that," Killian quickly defended himself. "We should have some sort of plan instead of barreling into two ogres."

"Fair enough, what do you propose?" Liam asked. They stopped, forming a triangle as Emma kept herself airborne.

"Are all ogres that size? Because I've heard some tales, and they towered over people."

"Eve is average for the race of ogres that live in this woods," Emma answered.

"Let's see if we can find some vines, or—"

"Shh!" Emma quieted him. Her eyes wide.

"What?" Liam and Killian asked at the same time.

"I heard something…" Emma trailed off as she turned around to see if there was any movement. It had gotten darker out; she hadn't noticed until now. And the chill in the air from this morning had only gotten worse. She heard a loud roar and turned back around to face Killian and Liam. An ogre at least a foot taller than Eve jumped out and swung at Killian and Emma. They flew through the air and landed in a heap. Then, everything went black.

/-/

"No," Liam said in a broken whisper as he watched his brother fly through the air and land hard on the ground. "Killian!" Liam cried. Just as he was about to run for Killian, a strong hand grabbed his arm, yanking him in the opposite direction of his unconscious brother. "Unhand me, you wanker!"

In reply, the ogre grabbed Liam's other arm and tied his wrist together with a rope before dragging Liam with him. The entire time, Liam struggled against the ogre's grasp, but it was too strong. Liam almost pulled his shoulder as he twisted in its grasp.

He couldn't leave Killian, but he was and there wasn't anything he could do about it. What if he had hit his head? What if he'd landed on a root, was stabbed, and bled to death?

Liam had to calm down. Killian had been through worse and Liam knew it. He would find a way out of this. After a half an hour of walking, the heavens opened up. Rain came down in buckets, chilling him to the bone.

They came across another cave a while later, when Liam was completely drenched and shaking. The cave was wide and had a fire, much to Liam's pleasure; even if he didn't have much time left, perhaps he could be a bit more comfortable. The ogre tied him to a post in the cave near the entrance. Fortunately, he could feel the fire's warmth. Liam looked around; he saw a smaller ogre, and he could tell by the clothes it was a female. Behind her was a young ogre who looked scared— Breac.

The female and Breac walked over towards them.

"It's about time, Mic." She turned her attentions to Liam and looked at him strangely. "Well, hello." She batted her eyelashes at him and Liam felt immediately uncomfortable.

"Why am I here?" Liam asked tersely, after glancing at the young ogre. He wanted to comfort the boy, but it was unwise to tell him he was on a rescue mission gone wrong in front of the other ogres.

She giggled, looked him up and down, and walked away with Mic. Liam looked down to Breac. He stayed by Liam, though his eyes darted around, afraid.

"Breac, what are they up to?"

The young ogre looked at Liam in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

Liam gave him a kind smile. "I'm here on your mother's behalf. You know Emma?" Breac nodded. "She's a friend of mine. She and my brother were with me when I was captured."

Breac's face lit up at the sound of Emma's name. Any of the distrust he may have still harboured for Emma melted away a little more. "Is she alright? Where are they?" Liam's face fell with the boy's questions.

"I don't know. I hope so. They got knocked around by that bigger brute over there. But I have faith in them." Liam knew they would at least save Breac, if they weren't in time for himself. And maybe he deserved that fate.

/-/

Emma woke up first. Rain was coming down in buckets and a chill ran through her. She looked over to Killian and saw him lying motionless. Quickly, she jumped up, walked over to him, and started to smack him with her wing, trying to wake him. He woke up after a few moments, shaking and moaning.

"Emma… what happened?" Killian sat up straight, looking around. His face paled as his eyes darted around. "Liam?" Killian jumped up. "Liam!" He yelled, he sounded broken. Emma's stomach dropped at his calls. Killian started to run.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I need to find Liam!"

"I know, but we have to find their trail first."

"You said they're known to eat humans!" Killian roared. He was shaking and not just from the cold. Emma landed on a rock to keep her eyes level with his. She looked into his eyes really for the first time. They were so blue and he looked so scared and alone. She knew that look; she'd seen it far too often looking back at her in the mirror.

"Sometimes, yes, but let's not get ahead—"

Killian had a dark look on his face as he stalked around Emma. "I'm not losing him. If it wasn't for him I'd still be trapped on that ship a slave to that monster of a captain."

Emma felt a lump form in her throat. She had a feeling that their histories weren't so different. The ratty clothes they wore and the way they kept pushing her— not just to push her, but also to be able to do what they wanted, now, she knew, for the first time. She knew what it was like to be a slave and to have the one person who helped you through it die.

"Killian, look at me. I'm sorry, but we will get your brother back, okay? We just have to find the trail and not run off into the woods with no clue of where to go."

/-/

The use of his name for the first time was not lost on Killian; he was taken aback for a minute. Emma speaking his name was like a spell. A calm washed over him from her confidence. He nodded his head in response.

Emma started to look for a trail. Killian did the same. Thankfully, the ogre left footprints that even the rain could not wash away completely. Killian was glad to have Emma with him. The majority of his life was spent on a ship; he had no clue how to find a trail in the forest.

"Four months," Emma said as soon as she found the right way to go.

"What?"

"I've been a swan for about four months."

Oh, his question from last night.

"What happened?" Killian asked quietly. "If you want to talk about it, that is."

"It's alright… I've been prisoner to an evil witch for a couple of years, and the last escape attempt ended with me no longer human, and Regina gone."

Killian grew angry with her words. Emma was a prisoner and was _then_ turned into a swan. What was the reason for her imprisonment in the first place? No one deserved that. And, as far as Killian could tell, Emma definitely didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry, Emma, truly. No one should have to go through that."

Emma looked him in the eyes, and he could tell his words reached her.

They continued trekking through the woods at a faster pace. He felt exposed from his earlier outburst and was grateful that Emma opened up to him. The thought of Liam's well-being kept weighing Killian down. He needed to distract himself before he lost his mind.

"How did you learn to track?"

"My mother taught me," Emma responded after a beat, like she was lost in a fond memory.

Killian was surprised by her answer and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. He dared to ask another. "Where is she now?"

"Back home." The fondness in her voice turned to sadness.

"And where is home for you?" He asked carefully.

"Misthaven."

"Liam and I are headed to Misthaven in hope to join the navy."

"The navy?"

"Aye, we want to do something… well, noble." He couldn't read Emma; it was hard with her as a swan.

"That's an honourable thing to do."

"It was Liam's idea." Killian blushed averting his eyes, uncomfortable with any praise. Especially when they hadn't even done anything yet.

"You really admire him don't you?" Emma asked timidly.

"Aye, he's the best man I know." Liam really was. Killian could only dream of being half the man Liam was. "Are you heading towards Misthaven after this?"

"I hope to."

"We could always travel together?" He asked the question with a scratch behind his ear. "That is, if you can stand to deal with me and my stubborn brother longer than you have to."

"I—really?"

"If you want to, of course." Killian hoped she would come; she had grown on him in her own stubborn way. "It would help if we had someone who knew their way around. We only stopped there once a few years back. Never went beyond the docks."

"That could be nice…" Emma trailed off.

"Am I growing on you, love?" Killian asked with a raised brow.

"Shut up." Emma rolled her eyes.

Killian chuckled in response. The rain picked up and Killian had a difficult time keeping his footing.

Killian prayed to all the gods that Liam would still be in one piece when they found him.

/-/

Liam had been standing tied to the pole for hours. Anxiety twisted in his gut. He thought that Killian and Emma would have found him by now. Was his brother alright? Liam heard the ogres from the far side of the cave, interrupting his worries.

"I know you've a thing for humans, Bee, but why this one? He looks so tasty."

"No, not him," Bee, the female ogre protested.

"Why?"

"I can see it in his eyes. He has kind eyes—perfect for marriage."

Liam's eyes widened. _Marriage?!_

"Generally, you need consent for marriage!" Liam interjected.

"Oi, you shut your face hole! It's marriage or our dinner! And what are you doing eavesdropping for anyways?" Mic thundered.

"Oh, leave him alone."

"It's hard not to eavesdrop when you two are yammering on quite loudly over there!" Liam quipped. Breac was chuckling next to Liam. At least someone was entertained. Good; he'd rather have the lad not be afraid.

Mic stalked over towards Liam, glaring at him. Breac's laughter quieted instantly. He inched away from Liam in fear. Mic grabbed Liam by the collar and pulled. Liam only moved so far because of the ropes around his midsection, and they pulled at him, making him short of breath.

"You best learn some manners before I beat them into you."

Liam wanted to spit in his face, head-butt him, something. But he knew if he did, it wouldn't end well, and he needed to survive. For Killian.

/-/

Emma and Killian finally heard something other than rain droplets on trees a while later. The drifting sounds of conversation halted them in their tracks. Emma quietly landed on a branch when she saw a cave with figures in it. Killian walked up as silently as he could behind her. His hair was messy in his face as he tried to shake it from his eyes. Emma couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Liam," Killian whispered with a small smile.

Killian looked like he was about to run towards Liam, but Emma stopped him. "What's the plan?"

"We run in there and get him!"

"How about I distract them and you free Liam. Then you two can tie up the ogres, or something."

"Too right, lass." Killian smiled at her.

Emma nodded at him. "Alright, here goes nothing." Emma flew towards the cave mentally preparing herself to face the ogres. As she got closer she could see Liam tied to a pole near the opening of the cave and Breac was next to him. The two ogres were not that far beyond, yelling at Liam. Emma picked up her pace and glanced back towards Killian. He was carefully following her. He gave her a nod, boosting her confidence in the plan.

Emma landed in the cover of the cave. It was nice to have a shield from the rain. She waited for them to notice her, but Liam noticed first and a sly smile appeared on his face after she winked at him.

"What a curious bird," Liam said as if he was on stage; Emma had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. The two ogres turned towards Emma.

"Hi," Emma said cheerfully.

"What in the bleeding hell?" the male ogre said as he jumped back. The female ogre looked at her in awe.

"Wow," she said before taking a step towards Emma. "A talking swan… you must be tasty!"

Emma's eyes widened. She should have seen this coming.

"I don't think so." Emma took a step back towards the rain.

"I don't think so either, sis. That's not natural! We have to kill it!" the ogre behind her roared. He grabbed his club and charged at her with a growl. Emma quickly took to the air and led the chase. She glanced back towards Liam. Killian ran into the cave and started to work on the ropes imprisoning his brother.

A moment later she heard Killian call out to her. Emma glanced back at the brothers and saw Killian about to toss the rope in his hand. Emma dove for Killian and caught the rope at the right time. Killian turned back to finish helping Liam free his ankles. Killian took the other end of the rope and started to run around the ogres in the opposite direction that Emma was flying. Liam ran over to help. The ogres were yelling at the three of them as the rope wrapped further around them.

The male ogre freed an arm and took a swing at Liam and Killian; they were thrown to the floor and slid a few feet away. Emma's heart pounded in her chest at the sight. She took more rope and flew too fast for the ogre to hit. She secured the ogres after swooping around his free arm with the rope, and pulling it tight against him. After a few more times around the ogres, they were incapacitated.

"Oi, get back here you swine!" The female yelled as her brother moaned with the effort to free himself.

Emma paid them no mind and flew over to Killian and Liam—who were sprawled out on the floor—with her heart in her throat.

"Killian! Liam! Are you alright?" They were both still on the floor and moaning.

Killian slowly sat up first. "Aye, Emma. Thank you. It appears we make quite the team." He gave her a lopsided smile that sent her stomach into knots and at a loss for words.

"Thank you both for the dashing rescue." Liam said as he got to his feet and offered Killian a hand. "Glad to see you're unharmed. You gave me a fright." Liam clapped Killian on the back.

"As am I."

The ogres kept making a racket and Emma thought it was high time to get them all out of the cave and away from those ogres. Emma turned from the heart warming reunion to see Breac against the wall, unsure of what to do with himself. He was shorter than Emma (when she was human). Still so young. Emma flew over to him.

"Hey, Breac. It's me, Emma."

"Emma? What happened?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Regina… I'm not working for her anymore and this is the price, apparently. But she no longer lives in the forest, so you don't have to worry about her. Come on; let's get you home to your mom."

"Thank you," Breac smiled. His anxiety melted from his face. It warmed Emma to have finally done something right. And with one last look at the angry ogres, they all turned to leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for Follows and Reviews! Thanks to spartanguard on Tumblr for betaing. I hope you guys like this chapter with them talking and learning about each other! :D**


	4. The Blind Witch

The walk back to Eve's cave was tough. It was still pouring out, causing the boys to slip as they walked. Emma was thankful for being able to fly, even if the wind was strong at times, making her journey just as difficult.

Breac didn't seem to be too traumatised by his experience. The brothers tried to keep some sort of conversation with him, but it was hard to do so while trekking back in this storm.

When the caves finally came into view, the rain had let up and it was growing dark—well, darker. Breac ran ahead, calling out for his mother. Emma saw Eve run out of the cave as quick as she could, completely overjoyed. Emma's heart swelled at the sight. She could only wish for a reunion like that with her parents.

"Oh, Emma, thank you! Killian, Liam, thank you so much!" Eve cried as she clung to her boy. "Come inside and dry off. I'll make you dinner!"

"We'd gladly accept your generous offer, so long as Emma doesn't have a problem with it." Liam gave her a questioning look.

"Sounds great to me," Emma shrugged. She tried to be as nonchalant as she could. Dinner did sound wonderful, as did getting out of the rain. Liam and Killian were both surprised by her willingness to stay.

"Where are you headed?" Eve asked as they walked towards her home.

"To the Blind Witch's cottage." Liam supplied.

"Oh, that's not too far that way," Eve said as she pointed left of the cave. "Although, in this weather, I suggest staying the night." A lump formed in Emma's throat at the thought.

"That would be much appreciated," Killian smiled.

Eve led them to shelter, leaning heavily on her walking stick and left her other hand on Breac's shoulder.

Emma's plan had backfired. She felt something for the boys and there was no way in hell she could hand them over to the Blind Witch now. The witch was likely going to have them be her slaves; what else would she have in mind that wasn't eating them or killing them? They just escaped servitude! How could Emma do that to them…

Even if she followed through with her deal, would her parents even be happy with her? They would probably want to disown her!

She had to go to the witch tell her the deal was off, and then tell them the truth. She had to find another way to break her curse and get out of the forest. Maybe they could work together to get out. Or maybe they would be better off without her. They probably wouldn't want anything to do with her after that anyways, right?

"Emma, are you alright, love?" Killian asked in concern. He was kneeling in the mud next to her, his wet hair hanging in his eyes. Emma didn't know when she had stopped flying.

She gave her head a little shake before responding. "Yeah, sorry. I just—mind wandered for a moment."

Killian stared her in the eyes and Emma felt exposed. It was as if he was seeing into her mind, and it made her uncomfortable. Could he have known what she did? She started to flap her wings to catch up with Liam, Eve, and Breac. Killian followed swiftly behind her.

"If you want, you can rest on my shoulder," he joked.

"Ha. Ha. I'm fine." Emma was relieved by his banter.

"As you wish."

It wasn't much longer until they reached the caves. It was amazing to be around a fire again, and in a shelter shielding her from the wind and rain. Emma shook out her feathers, which earned her an amused look from Killian.

"At least I don't look like a drowned rat," Emma teased as sat down by the fire. She watched his face grow red as he looked down at his clothes that were completely drenched. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he stood up and removed his jacket and vest to dry. Liam did the same, both of them running their hands through their hair in an attempt to remove excess water. It was entertaining to watch the brothers mirror each other's movements.

Eve started preparing some food. Liam had offered his help, but Eve insisted they relax and dry off. The two brothers sat close by the fire next to Emma.

Eve had been kind enough to ask their preference, although for Emma, having to saying out loud that she ate grass, roots, and bugs made her incredibly self-conscious. She hadn't dared look at Killian or Liam. Eve, bless her, said those were a normal accompaniment to her meals.

"What happened when you were taken?" Killian asked Liam as they held their hands out by the fire.

"Well, at the time, it looked like I was either going to be eaten… or married to the woman…"

Killian laughed and Emma lost herself in the sound of it. "Wait, and I didn't get a proper introduction to who could have become my new sister?"

"Shut your mouth," Liam chuckled, unable to be serious.

"You should have seen his face," a small voice said from next to Liam. Emma looked over to see Breac walking to them by the fire with a tray of plates.

They all erupted in laughter.

"Oi! I thought we bonded in there!" Liam cried.

"Now, now, boys," Eve chided as she limped over with a bowl. She placed it in front of Emma. "Here, Emma, made it special for you."

"Thank you," Emma said, looking up at Eve. "Why don't you go see Tink?" she asked tentatively. Tink could probably help with Eve's limp, Emma thought as she observed her.

"I've nothing to pay her with after all my dealings with Regina," Eve responded quickly.

"Tink wouldn't—"

"I won't accept charity."

"Sorry."

"It's fine; eat up." Eve said with a smile before walking back to where she was preparing the food a bit further into the cave.

"Who is this Tink?" Liam asked.

"A friend; used to be a fairy. Now she's kind of like a healer." Tink was the only person Emma actively seeked out for company during her time as a swan.

Liam nodded and the three of them started to eat. Emma was starving. She should have came by Eve's sooner—this salad she prepared was the best thing Emma had eaten since becoming a swan.

"How is that?" Killian asked, his face carefully neutral as he gestured towards her dish, but Emma could see the concerned curiosity underneath.

"Eve should get a medal for actually making this appetising."

Killian gave her a shy smile, and Emma felt butterflies in her stomach. _This is not good._ She couldn't feel this way, not when the chances were that she was never going to see them again after tomorrow.

Eve came over. "I know, Emma, a princess like you deserves much better food."

"You must have quite the reputation in this forest if people keep referring to you as 'princess'," Killian joked.

"But she is the princess of Misthaven…" Eve said through narrowed eyes and a raised brow. Both Killian and Liam spit out their soup in surprise. Liam was coughing as Killian quickly swiped at his face to clean himself up, no doubt going through all their interactions in his mind.

"You didn't tell them?" Eve turned to look at Emma.

"No, and I'm glad I didn't now," Emma laughed as the two brothers attempted to compose themselves.

"I wonder what their reactions would be if they saw you as a human!" Breac said between laughs. He then held up his hand to loudly whisper. "She's the prettiest human I've ever seen."

Eve laughed at her son's antics. "She does look like royalty." Emma was embarrassed, although flattered, and continued to eat her salad, training her eyes on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Killian asked.

"That title isn't going to get me anything here; it means nothing." Emma looked back up at them. They both looked awestruck. Maybe she could have used it before to get them to do what she wanted, but that didn't matter now. Unless, they might be more understanding when she finally comes clean. And then it hit her. "Oh, right, you want to join Misthaven's navy."

Killian's ears turned red and Liam looked confused. "How did you know?"

"Killian told me. Maybe I can put in a good word for you."

"Oh the Navy? That's so cool!" Breac said.

"That's your dream?" Eve asked with a smile.

"Aye, since we were boys." Liam sat up proudly.

"What made you want to join?" Breac asked with such enthusiasm, it warmed Emma.

"A while back at one of the ports we were stopped in, Liam and I snuck off the ship," Killian answered. "We ran into some men in navy uniforms. We thought we would get in trouble, but they helped us and even gave us some food. Liam's always been self-righteous—"

"—Oi!"

"Am I wrong?"

"Fine…"

"—And I believe in good form, so we thought it would be a perfect fit. We've heard good talk of Misthaven and their rulers and wanted to be part of something like that."

"Do you want to just kiss my feet, or keep brown-nosing?" Emma snarked. Killian's hand raised to the back of his neck in that nervous habit of his.

"Why didn't you try sooner?" Eve asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, we were in service of a dreadful captain—" Liam started to answer.

"Until Liam saved a child whose parents were as grateful as they were affluent. They rewarded him, and he procured our papers first thing." Killian cut off his brother. Pride poured from him, but Liam looked uncomfortable, and not just because of Killian's praises. Emma could tell that there was something Liam was hiding as he kept his eyes low and continued to eat.

"Aren't you quite the hero!" Eve praised.

Liam cleared his throat. "No, no. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Still, an honourable thing to do."

Emma watched as Liam played with the hem of his shirt.

"Just be wary of the Dark One on your journey."

"I've heard that name mentioned before; who is that?" Liam asked.

"The Dark One, he rules over these woods. He doesn't like it when people try to leave," Eve informed them.

Killian gulped before asking, "What does he do?"

"Well, if people are close to the edge of the forest, he appears. The only way to leave is if you win in a duel or guess his real name."

Emma heard the stories before of course, but it didn't cross her mind if they knew the lore.

"That's the only way?" Liam asked.

"Well, the Blind Witch might be able to help. I don't know much about her, but I hope she can."

Liam and Killian relaxed with her words as, once again, guilt gnawed at Emma's stomach.

/-/

After dinner, Eve gave Killian and Liam thick blankets for bedding. Once the brothers set up their makeshift beds, Killian walked over to Emma as she was settling on the pillow Eve had given her.

"I just want to thank you again for today," Killian said as he kneeled beside her.

"Don't worry about it." Emma felt too ashamed to say anything else, as her guilt continued to eat away at her.

"No, if it wasn't for you, I'd likely never see my brother again." Killian tilted his head and raised a brow. "I'm at your service, Your Highness," he said with a mock bow.

"Oh, please."

"You could have used that to your advantage earlier. I would have obliged every whim."

"Really?" Emma deadpanned.

"Aye," Killian smirked.

Emma shook her head at him and couldn't quell the chuckle that escaped her. The smile on his face fell slightly as he studied her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Emma looked taken aback. Killian's face was deadly serious. "It's a long story," Emma said dismissively. Yes, she could talk about turning into a swan, her anger at the situation masking her hurt. But being taken from her parents, them being cursed, and her thinking the worst of them: not something she wanted to revisit. Not with him; not now.

"Sorry, love." Killian looked at her as if he understood what had happened. It threw Emma off balance. She was not used to that—not used to someone being able to read her. She had forgotten herself multiple times today, continuously getting caught up in the moment and in him. She kept forgetting that she would likely never see them again after tomorrow. She should enjoy it while it lasts, but she didn't deserve to.

"Right, well, goodnight, Emma." Killian scratched behind his ear as he stood up. Emma bid him good night and watched as he walked to the other side of the fire where his bed had been made. He was being too kind, and she didn't know how to handle it. Killian positioned himself on the blankets and with one last glance at Emma, he curled himself on his side with his back facing her.

Emma took a deep breath as everyone settled in for bed. She stayed awake and watched everyone's breathing, waiting for it to even out. Anxiety clawed at her as she waited. Her stomach felt as if it was doing flips. She wanted to be rid of this deal as soon as she could; be free of the bad decision she made that weighed down on her.

Once everyone looked as if they were asleep, Emma couldn't wait any longer and jumped off from her pillow and quietly walked to the cave's entrance before taking flight towards the witch's cottage.

The rain had finally let up and the moon lit the forest just enough so travel wasn't difficult. Emma weaved through the branches, damp leaves grazed her wings. She couldn't help but wonder if the brothers would forgive her. She fed them false hope, the worst thing you could give someone. And not just that, she was going to sell them out! Trade them for the easy way to help her family.

She seemed to only attract terrible things. Graham was dead; her parents, kingdom, and herself: all cursed.

Maybe it would be better if they never forgave her and went their separate ways. As nice as it had been to travel with people, it wouldn't be the same after this. Emma would help them find a way out if they accepted her help; she needed to make it up to them. But, with her bad luck, she would probably end up getting them killed. Just like Graham.

Emma shouldn't go back; she should just leave. But if she did leave, chances are Killian and Liam would go to the Blind Witch anyways and end up at her mercy without Emma there.

Her head ached. How had she gotten herself into this mess? Her parents always taught her that doing the right thing would often be difficult, but you had to do it anyway. Nothing worth having in life was easy. And there Emma was, trying to take the easy way out of the forest and condemning Liam and Killian while she was at it. And now that she was trying to do the right thing, it truly was more difficult.

Emma's breathing quickened at the sight of the witch's cottage. This was it. She just prayed that the witch would let her back out easily. She took a few moments to gather her courage. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt sick. She had to suck it up. It was now or never.

Emma tapped on the door with her beak as soon as she landed. There was a glow coming from underneath the door, She hoped that meant the Blind Witch was still awake.

Emma tapped again and heard movement from within.

"Who is it?" Came a sing song-y voice muffled by the door.

"It's Emma."

The door opened quickly, "Oh, do you have my new toys?"

Emma shivered at the thought. "No, I'm backing out of the deal."

"What?" the Blind Witch yelled. "I need them!"

"I—"

"I need servants. You promised that you would bring me my new servants and I would make you human again."

"I know. But—" Emma attempted to protest, backing away from the witch.

"But nothing!" She yelled, then suddenly stopped. Her posture straightening. "What's that?" The Witch turned away from Emma and faced the bushes a few feet away from the house. A smile grew on her face, filling Emma with dread. "Well, it looks like you brought me my new toys after all." With a wave of her hand, Killian and Liam flew from behind the bush and onto the ground.

/-/

Liam was on the cusp of falling asleep when he heard a flutter of wings. He turned his head to catch Emma flying from the cave. Was she going to the Blind Witch without them? Or did she have something else in mind? It couldn't have been safe for her to wander by herself in the forest, and she had better not leave them behind. Liam turned over towards Killian and shook his arm to wake him.

"What?" Killian slurred.

"Emma just left."

"What?" Killian shot up from his bedding. "Why?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out."

They dressed quickly, grabbing their coats and vest that were still slightly damp from the storm.

"It can't be safe in these woods alone at night, what was she thinking?" Liam questioned as soon as they stepped foot out of the cave.

"She's lived as a swan for four months out here, I don't know how she survived."

"Four months?" Liam parroted in disbelief. His worry lessened for Emma's safety but he felt terribly for her. They may have had a rough start but he couldn't help but admire her survival skills and gumption.

"Aye."

Liam couldn't imagine what life must have been like for her. As a human he didn't think he could last in this forest for longer than a month! Liam looked to Killian and saw his mouth in a thin line as his teeth worried at his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrowed. Killian's anxiety was almost palpable, and Liam couldn't help but wonder what he missed when he was captured. They did seem a lot closer and Emma was much more open and relaxed compared to before.

Liam hoped if they just kept walking in the direction she went they would find her. Killian increasingly looked more and more distressed as they fought against the branches and rough terrain.

"She'll be alright," Liam said side eyeing Killian.

His only response was Killian visibly gulping.

"I know you fancy her, so you should know that she is capable of handling whatever this forest sends her way."

"I don't—"

Liam just raised his eyebrows at his brother, whose cheeks were darkened by a blush even Liam could see in the dim light. "I didn't know you had a thing for swans, though; that is new—"

"Shut it."

"Alright, alright, I'm just teasing." Liam chuckled. His brother fancied a lost princess who was turned into a swan. It was quite the tale and one he would never drop. Liam's thoughts turned back to Emma. "Do you trust her?"

"I want to. If all of this turns out to be nothing, then absolutely."

Liam nodded. He really hoped it would turn out to be nothing. If not, the princess of Misthaven would likely ruin their dreams of sailing for an honourable kingdom, whether it be by her own hand or learning the harsh truth that those tales of rightful monarchs were just that: tales.

She could also hurt his brother, and that Liam couldn't stand for. He really missed a lot while the ogres had him to find Killian to be smitten the way he was.

/-/

Killian hated walking through the forest at night. It was so hard to see and his anxiety grew with every step. He felt as if they were moving at a snail's pace and would never catchup to Emma.

Killian really hoped he could trust her. She seemed to have genuinely wanted to help him find Liam. He knew Emma was closed off because of what she had been through, but as time went on and he got to see how brilliant and caring she was, how could he not fancy her just a little?

Eventually they found the cottage. They were able to make out some smoke rising between the trees; the brothers sighed in relief at the sight. They heard talking and moved quietly to the bushes near the house to listen in. Killian's heart hammered in his chest. Emma was with the Blind Witch.

Then Killian heard them speaking. Emma was going to trade them in to be servants? He felt faint. Yes, he thought something was up but after today they learned so much about each other. She saw him in a state no one had, besides Liam, of course. He did trust her. And she had been playing them the whole time?

Killian's temper flared; he felt like a fool. He must have missed something because one moment they were crouched in the bushes and the next they were flying through the air and landed on the ground in a painful thud.

What ever magic the witch had she was keeping them pinned to the ground. Killian struggled against it as he tried to get up.

"Let go, Witch!" Killian grunted. He heard Liam struggling next to him.

"Oh my, they are much stronger than I thought they'd be. They will do nicely. Thank you, Emma." As the witch turned towards Emma, he heard her cry out. Killian couldn't move his head to see what had happened but the pressure keeping them in place subsided and Killian could easy breathe again.

The witch was coughing and doubled over. Killian and Liam took advantage of the time they had to quickly get up and grab the witch. She raised her hand and magically pushed Killian away, and again he landed on the hard ground with a groan. Just as the witch was going to do the same to Liam, Killian looked up from his spot on the ground and saw Emma dive through the air and hit the witch right on the head with the corner of her wing. She was limp in Liam's arms in seconds.

"Killian, give me a hand," Liam grunted.

Emma stood near, watching them."I'm so—"

"—Not now, Emma." Killian dismissed her as he quickly rose and grabbed the witch's other arm. Together, the brothers dragged her into the odd cottage and placed her on the chair in front of her oven. Killian looked down and saw bones scattered across the floor in the light of the fire. He felt as if he was going to be sick.

Liam looked to where Killian's eyes were fixed. His face paled at the sight. "We best get out of here. No use in tying her up if she has magic," Liam choked out as he tore his eyes away from the floor.

"Aye," Killian croaked tearing his own eyes from the remains. Their one lead on getting out of this forest was gone and he felt hopelessness descend on him. It weighed heavily on his shoulders. He turned to walk out the door in a fog. What the hell were they going to do now?

As Killian walked out of the cottage, he saw Emma standing there, looking up at him. She was saying something—something about her family being cursed, and there was no other way, and she said no to the deal. He couldn't really focus. Maybe she did say no to the deal now, but that didn't make all the lies and false hope okay.

Killian couldn't stay to listen; couldn't spare her a glance. He just kept walking. He needed to think.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and following and reviewing! I greatly appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry, here comes the angst. I wanted to post this last week, but I wanted to make sure that the next couple of chapters were in a good place as well so there aren't too long of waits in-between. :) Thanks to spartanguard on tumblr for the beta!**


	5. The Dark One

Killian walked out of the cottage and looked through Emma as he turned away from her. His face was mostly blank, save the dark look clouding his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to back out of the deal! It was my only chance of becoming human again and getting back to my family. But I couldn't go through with it. I'm sorry," Emma pleaded.

"You led us straight into a trap!" Liam shouted at her just after Killian walked past.

"No, I was going to back out and—"

"Killian!" Liam called after his brother, cutting Emma off. Killian was walking straight into the woods and not looking back. Liam started to walk after him.

"Liam, please! It was the only way I could save my family; I couldn't help but agree at first," Emma said as she stopped in front of him.

"Before yesterday, I wouldn't have been surprised by this development."

"Before yesterday, I was going to go through with it. Things changed, but you have to understand—my family is cursed! It was my only way to get back to them."

"I can't right now, Emma. I-I need to go after Killian." Liam stuttered as his face softened at her words. But it didn't stop him from stepping around her and following his brother.

"Have you ever been tempted to do something wrong to save your family? For Killian?" Liam hesitated before taking his next step as Emma watched him carefully. "You're hiding something from him, aren't you?" Emma dared to accuse.

"W-what?" He turned around and looked down to her.

"I could tell, at dinner: there is something you are hiding from him. You have to tell Killian. It would destroy him if he found out another way. He loves you too much."

"Don't act like you know him," Liam snapped, his face red, whether it was from shame or anger, Emma wasn't sure.

All the fight left Emma. She had done enough. Emma dropped her head and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Liam said quietly after a beat. She looked up and saw Liam start to walk away, picking up his pace as he went. Then Emma was alone again.

She would just have to find a way out of here. And once she finally found it, she could share it with Killian and Liam, and hopefully make up for this. That is if, they would even believe her. She at least had to try.

Emma decided to fly after them for the time being, just to keep track of the brothers, and maybe try to apologise one last time to Killian. She was really going to miss them. Why couldn't she have stopped herself from getting attached?

/-/

Liam walked into the woods where he saw Killian disappear. Liam called out for his brother, frantically searching for him. Liam wasn't looking for long, but that didn't stop him from worrying. When he finally heard a response through the thick foliage, relief washed over him.

Liam found Killian brooding as he sat, leaning against a tree, his hair was a wreck, no doubt from running his hand through it in frustration. One arm rested on his legs, and the other elbow was on his knee, hand in his hair supporting his head.

"Looks like I was wrong. I'm sorry; I thought we could trust her," Killian murmured. His gaze trained on his knees.

"I know you wanted to believe her. I did, too," Liam said weakly. His conversation with Emma weighed heavily on him.

"I know she wanted to turn back into a human, but to trade us to do so? That's a coward's way out." Killian dropped his hand and leaned his head back on the tree.

"Well, it wasn't just her she was thinking of. Her family and kingdom are under a curse and she is the only one that can break it, after she breaks her own curse, that is." Liam stood there awkwardly, his own guilt tormenting him. He really should tell Killian what happened…

"What?"

"The witch who cursed Emma and held her captive also cursed her parents and their kingdom."

"Still a coward's way out," Killian mumbled. "You wouldn't do that. You always speak of doing the honourable thing; how could you defend her?" Killian asked. Liam could tell he was more hurt than confused by Emma's almost-betrayal.

Liam grew incredibly uncomfortable as he shuffled his feet, but he had to tell Killian. If he didn't, it _was_ only going to be worse when the truth was out. Emma was right. "I have to tell you something, brother," he said grimly, his mouth in a thin line.

"What?" Killian quickly stood. He looked taken aback and afraid. Liam's heart pounded in his chest. He had been planning on taking his secret to his grave.

"I sold out Captain Silver to some of his enemies for our freedom, along with a large sum of money and time to escape."

Killian paled and backed away from Liam, horror on his face. "What?" he asked in a broken whisper that made Liam feel sick and ashamed.

"I couldn't bear to see you so hopeless and addicted to the drink. They broke you and I had failed you," Liam went on as his voice wavered as he relived everything. "We needed a way out. I would do anything to ensure your safety, Killian—you must know that."

"You gave him up to—to what, be killed? What happened to good form? Apparently that didn't matter, when instead you freed us through dishonourable means and fed me some lie!" Killian shouted.

"I just wanted to be a good example for you. Figuring a way off that wretched ship with a bit of money and without blood on my hands was that example."

"Right, well, job bloody well done, Liam! You raised the bar too high!" Killian yelled. "How do you think I felt when all my life I've known I could never be as good and as noble as you? You warned me of my own darkness, Liam; what about yours?"

Killian started walking away from Liam, letting out an unsteady breath.

"No, Killian, wait! Please, I am so sorry."

Killian looked at Liam, his brows furrowed, his mouth tugged into a frown, and darkness lingered in his eyes.

"I will make it up to you, Killian. If you'll let me." Liam stared him in the eyes praying to every god that his brother would give him this chance.

"Let's just rest," Killian deflected as he stared at the ground. Liam nodded, unsure that anymore talking would help the situation now. Maybe time would help. He sat and leaned against one tree, Killian did the same at least ten feet away, still not looking at him.

Liam threw his head back against the tree a little too forcefully and cursed himself. He was a right git. Yet, he would do it again to get his little brother off that ship. But maybe he would have told Killian the truth. Liam had his regrets, but he did not for one moment regret the fact that he and Killian were free.

Sleep did not come easy. Liam kept replaying the night's events in his mind. He wanted to hate Emma, but he couldn't. He understood where she came from all too well.

At some point, Liam drifted off into a fitful sleep, with the trade he had made for their freedom haunting him.

/-/

Killian needed to get out of this forest. Nothing good came from these cursed woods. His brother betrayed his trust. How often had Liam warned Killian not to give in to his darker urges? How many times would Liam constantly model off the proper behaviour in an attempt to prepare them both for the day they would finally join the navy?

Did Killian care that their old captain was dead? No, frankly that bastard of a man deserved it. But that wasn't the point.

Liam always tried get Killian to make the right decisions, and not give in to his darker urges. The lectures he would receive even before he started drinking! And yet Liam did something dark after he warned Killian to "mind his place, we will get out of here; and when we do, it will be honourably."

Liam was his idol. He had never lied to Killian… and now Killian could not help but question his brother.

Killian turned toward his brother and saw that he had fallen asleep. Good. Killian jumped up quietly and stalked off into the woods. He needed to get out of here. Eve said the only way anyone knew how to get out was with the Dark One's permission… well, he was going to get it.

If Killian called for him, would he come?

The trees and bushes grew denser as Killian tried to get through a thicket. The branches were tangled, but it was the easiest way through, so he started wrestling with the plant.

"Killian, wait! Where are you going?" Emma's voice startled Killian. He jumped back at the sound and turned towards her with a scowl on his face.

"Bugger off, Emma; I'm sick and tired of this forest and of liars."

"Killian, I'm so sorry, I wasn't going to do it. Please, don't do anything crazy, just go back and be with Liam."

"No! That bastard lied, just like you!" he yelled. She backed up, her wings moved quickly.

"I—"

"Just leave me alone!" He waved her off and started clear a path through the branches. He couldn't look at her any longer, he knew he was taking out all his anger on her and she didn't deserve it. Or did she, after the stunt she pulled? How was he supposed to know what was true anymore?

"You're angry. I get it, but don't do this, please!" Emma cried from behind. Killian wouldn't listen he just quickly walked through; his jacket snagged on one of the thorns, but it didn't slow him down.

If he was in Emma's position, would he do the same? If his family was cursed, would he trade two strangers for a chance to save them?

Killian shook the thoughts from his head, too hurt by two betrayals to think properly. That darkness that simmered below the surface started to rear its ugly head.

/-/

Emma sat perched on a tree, chastising herself. She had followed Liam, but left once she was eavesdropping on something too personal. She hurt them enough; she didn't deserve to know whatever it was that Liam did. Especially after he attempted to defend her; that was the last thing Emma had expected to hear.

They were the first real companions she'd had in awhile. While she couldn't count out Tink, she never traveled with her or spent more than a few hours with her at a time. She was cautious with Tink, just like she should have been with the boys. Emma may not have been traveling with the brothers for long, but she would miss them. This is why she shouldn't get close to people: she screws up and they disappear, or she is taken from them, destined to be alone.

The sound of someone rushing through the woods pulled her from her thoughts. Emma quickly flew towards the noise, it was close. As it got louder, she heard a muffled curse. _Killian!_

Emma quickly picked up her pace and found him alone, wrestling himself through some thickets.

"Killian, wait! Where are you going?" Emma asked desperately.

When he turned he looked so angry and lost. Her heart broke at the sight. She was part of the reason he looked like that. But Liam came clean and she feared that had more to do with Killian's current state than she did. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed Liam to come clean, not now.

His words were as angry as he looked and Emma couldn't help but fear that he was going to challenge the Dark One. There was nothing she could do in that moment that would change his mind. She watched helplessly as he quickly ran off once he got through the tangled mess of branches.

Emma turned around and flew to where she knew Liam was. This was not good. They had to stop him before he did something completely insane.

/-/

Killian kept running until he was sure Emma wasn't following him. He couldn't deal with her, not now. Killian' decision was made: he was going to face the Dark One. He needed to be free of this place. This forest that they were trapped in because Liam was rushing to get them away from the docks. This forest where he could have been made into a slave once again.

"Dark One! Show yourself!" Killian yelled. He looked around the small clearing he had found waiting for the beast to appear. The moon was bright, illuminating the clearing, but the darkness through the trees was unnerving. Nothing happened after a few moments. "Dark One!"

"What's all this shouting about?"

Killian spun around and found a man with glittery, leathery skin reminiscent of a crocodile, perched on a tree. Killian sucked in a breath at the sight of the man. Every fibre of Killian's being was screaming for him to run.

"Dark One?" Killian asked shakily.

"That's me… Let me guess, you want to leave this forest?" The man said, gesturing with his hands.

"Aye, if you would allow it," Killian tried for polite and confident, but his words came out angry with a hint of fear to them.

"Do you know the two ways to get out of this forest?" The Dark One rose from the tree and walked with measured steps, slowly towards Killian.

Killian's heart rate picked up, and he didn't get the chance to respond before the Dark One was speaking again.

"You can either challenge me in a duel, or… you can guess my name." The Dark One was overly theatric as he rolled his r's and waved his hands about as he spoke. "What will it be, dearie?" The Dark One asked with a sneer.

"Duel," Killian said, determined. He never fought with anyone besides Liam a few times, but it seemed like a better option than guessing the man's name. At least this way he had a shot of getting out of here instead of a shot in the dark. How the hell would he be able to guess the man's name?

The Dark One waved his hand and Killian felt the hilt of a sword form within his own hand. The dark magic felt wrong against his skin, like unpleasant prickling. The sensation dissipated as soon as the whole sword appeared. Killian looked at weapon and swallowed hard.

"Once we start, there is no backing out," the Dark One smiled at him, eyeing him up and down like a piece of meat. "Are you ready?"

Killian looked down to the sword in his right hand. Killian shouldn't do this; he should be with Liam, or at least ask to bring Liam with him when he wins. But the sting of betrayal was still too fresh. He looked back up to the Dark One, ready for a fight.

"Oh, determined are we?" The Dark One giggled as he got into the proper stance.

Killian mirrored the Dark One. He was never properly taught—none of the older crew members would bother teaching the brothers during their free time. Killian, while inexperienced, was determined as all hell and hoped that determination would pull him through the duel.

He shifted his stance slightly and then the Dark One attacked, swinging his sword down hard on Killian in a clear display of his strength. It almost knocked Killian off balance. Adrenaline coursed through him, and his hands started to feel shaky as he tried to push the Dark One off him. Killian went on the offensive briefly until the Dark One blocked every swing with ease, giggling as he did so. It was unnerving.

Killian was tiring quickly; his stamina was lacking from his lack of sleep and food over the past few weeks. But he would not give up. He pushed against the Dark One as the beast gained more ground. This was not going according to plan. Why did he think he had a chance?

Every time he blocked another swing his arms grew ever weaker, as did his hope. He was done for all because he couldn't accept the fact that his brother wasn't perfect. The next thing he knew, the Dark One knocked Killian's sword from his hand off towards his left. Killian stepped backwards, dread taking ahold of him. He felt the blood draining from his face as he stared in horror at the grinning demon before him.

All of the sudden, Killian was falling. A root at his foot sent him tumbling to the ground when he tried to take another step back.

He noticed his sword was just out of his reach, but stared at the Dark One in horror. This was it. He was going to die. Rumple pulled his arm back and twisted his body, preparing for the final blow.

No, this was not the end.

Killian stretched for his sword with his left hand just as the Dark One's sword came down fast. Instead of feeling his sword's hilt in his hand, Killian felt only pain as he saw the Dark One's blade slice through his wrist.

Killian cried out in agony and held his wrist tight against his body. He looked back up to the Dark One with tears threatening to spill. The Dark One was holding Killian's hand with a sadistic smirk. He felt like he was going to be sick. What had he done?

"This will be an excellent addition to the collection. Thank you, dearie," the Dark One mused, inspecting the hand.

"You aren't going to kill me?" Killian asked as he panted and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he giggled once again, making Killian's blood boil.

"Killian!"

Killian looked to the other side of the clearing and saw Liam running towards him with a torch, Emma flew close behind him. He felt light headed and his vision swam.

Killian could vaguely make out the Dark One screaming in pain. Then Killian's senses were flooded with pain as a pressure was applied to his wrist.

/-/

Emma wanted to be sick at the sight of the Dark One lording over Killian. Liam and Emma yelled for Killian at the same time before flying and running as quickly as they could to Killian's side. As soon as the Dark One was in reach, Liam took the torch in his hand and swung at the Dark One. The beast cried out in pain as Liam made contact with his face. Emma felt a sick surge of satisfaction at the sight of the Dark One injured.

"You'll regret this!" the Dark One yelled before he disappeared in puff of red smoke.

Emma looked down to Killian. There was too much blood. He kept his arms tucked in, and Emma wished she could in that moment be human to help. Liam was on his knees trying to asses the damage but Killian was fighting him deliriously.

"Killian! It's me, it's Liam!"

Killian started to calm at his words and looked at Liam like he was seeing if for the first time since they arrived.

"Liam?" he asked in a broken whisper.

"Aye, let me see."

Killian slowly, and with pained gasps, showed his left arm that was now missing a hand. Emma watched in horror. Liam was white as a sheet and stared for a moment before he shook himself from his stupor and pulled the small scarf from his neck and tied it around Killian's arm.

Emma couldn't watch any longer. But she had to do something.

Tink!

They had to go to Tink's. There was no other way and it shouldn't take too long, she hoped.

"Killian, you have to drink this." Liam was handing him the canteen with a shaky hand. Killian finally reached up for it and took a small swig. Liam chastised him, and Killian finally drank it for more than one second.

"We have to take him to Tink's place; she's his best chance."

"Where is she?" Liam looked to Emma, wide-eyed.

"Follow me."

It took a moment to get Killian off the ground and steady. Liam gave Emma a nod once he had his arm secured around Killian and the other applying pressure to the wound. Emma started flying and had a hard time looking back at them, knowing this never would have happened if she had just been truthful with them, _or_ if she never took the deal in the first place, _or_ didn't push Liam into telling Killian his secret… It was all her fault.

What had she done? How could she make it up to them?

She couldn't. There was no possible way to do so.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for follow and reviews, it's means so much! Sorry bout this one...**

 **Thanks to Spartanguard on tumblr for beta-ing! And thanks to Lenfaz for helping me talk out some stuff :)**


	6. The Healer

It was morning by the time Emma, Liam, and Killian finally arrived at Tink's house. The sun was finally beginning its ascent, making their journey a bit easier. The trek there was torture. Every quiet encouragement from Liam, every sound of pain from Killian was like a knife to Emma's gut.

"Are you sure she will be there?" Liam asked.

"Tink rarely leaves; she chose to live in the Infinite Forest to help the people here. She stays put so they can come to her," Emma finished just as the house came into view.

Tink's house was small but quaint. It had a dark brown thatch roof that was home to some weeds and wildflowers. Smoke rose from the chimney, reassuring them all that she was indeed home. There was a small garden right out front she used for her potions. She also now had a dog curled up in front of her door. It was the very same dog the wolf monster who attacked them a few nights ago turned into.

Emma called for Tink in a panic as she picked up her pace near the house. Tink rushed out of her house without her shoes. "Emma? What's wrong?"

"I need your help! My friend's hurt!" Emma pleaded.

Tink turned her attention to Killian and Liam who approached them panting.

"Please help him, I have money, he's all I have left," Liam begged. His eyes were glassy as his voice wavered with every word. Killian was quiet—save his laboured breaths—as he clung to his brother for support.

"Yes, of course. This way." Tink ushered them quickly into the small, one-room house. The left side had the fireplace, a chair, a table with potions equipment, and a bed not far from the table, along the back wall, under a small window. The wall that housed the door was lined with a bookshelf. On the right end of the house, there was another bed behind a curtain that divided the space. Tink walked to the table.

"Put him on this bed, and take off his jacket," Tink instructed as she rummaged through the drawers under the table. Emma sat herself on the edge of the table and just watched, feeling completely useless as Liam removed Killian's bloodied jacket.

"Emma, what happened? Emma?" Tink snapped Emma from her daze.

"I-it was the Dark One."

"Dammit," Tink muttered as she gathered clean cloths, a strip of leather, and a bowl of water. She turned from the table and was at Killian's side.

Liam backed away slightly, to the head of the bed, and watched. He looked so worried and pale that Emma wouldn't be surprised if he fainted; hell, she was feeling incredibly lightheaded herself.

Killian was so pale—too pale. His face was grim, but once Tink came over, he put on a mask.

"Let me see," Tink asked as she reached for his arm.

"A lass as fair as you, isn't there something else you'd prefer to see?" Killian asked with a raised brow and feigned confidence, but the pain in his voice exposed how he really felt.

Emma was uncomfortable by the slight bit of jealously that ran through her as Killian spoke to Tink. Logically, she knew Killian was putting on a show for all of them, but she couldn't help the feeling. Emma had no reason to be jealous, especially after lying to them. And she was a swan—why would he think of her in that way? That was the last thing she should have been worrying about. Killian lost his hand!

"Killian, not now! Sorry, lass—he's not in his right mind." Liam shuffled on his feet.

"I know," Tink said, worry in her tone as she gingerly took Killian's left arm and pushed up his bloodied sleeve. She unwrapped the crude bandage Liam had wrapped before. Emma watched Tink's face from the table, but Emma could not read her. Killian was breathing hard, his face scrunched up in agony. "It needs to be cauterised. He's lost too much blood," Tink said methodically. She grabbed the leather and handed it to Killian. "Bite on this."

Killian nodded and did as she said. Tink started to clean the wound. Emma looked away, but still heard his laboured breaths and slight gasps of pain. Once Tink was done wrapping Killian's wrist, she got up and added the last log she had to the dwindling fire.

"We need more wood… I'm sorry, what's your name?" Tink looked expectantly towards Liam after she placed a medium-sized dagger into the flames.

"Liam," he said, clearing his throat after watching her with wide eyes.

"Liam, I need you to come with me. We are going to need to really get this fire going. Emma, watch Killian and get us if his condition changes." Tink grabbed a small vial filled with a red liquid from the drawer and went back to Killian's side. "Drink this; it will help with the pain."

Killian quickly gulped the potion down quickly. Tink placed the vial back on the table before dragging Liam to the door. He had trouble tearing his eyes from Killian.

"Thank you, Tink," Emma said as she jumped off the table and onto the bed.

"Killian, keep that arm elevated. We will be back soon." With that, Tink and Liam hurried from the house.

Emma stayed by Killian's feet not wanting to get to close after everything that had transpired between them. She didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Killian asked between laboured breaths.

"You're asking me what's wrong when you're the one missing a hand?!" Emma asked hysterically.

Killian shrugged with his right shoulder, his eyes met hers. His face was so pale and glistened in the low light of the cottage from the sweat on his brow.

"I'm sorry, this was all my fault."

"No, I was the git who couldn't handle finding out his brother is human… Though, the false hope didn't help."

It stung, but she deserve that. She deserved a lot more than that. "I know, I—"

"It was still my decision," Killian said in a whisper.

Emma stared at him, his eyes were trained on the ceiling. "Do you want more water?"

"Please," he croaked.

Emma jumped down from the bed and grabbed the strap of Liam's canteen he left behind and placed it on the bed with her beak. Killian reached over to grab it and shakily brought it to his lips. Emma jumped back on the bed by his legs. She glanced outside to see storm clouds rolling in.

"Talk to me, please. Take my mind off of this," Killian requested quietly as he placed the cap back on the flask. He sounded so broken.

Emma froze for a moment. What did he want to hear about? What would she want to hear about if she was in an extreme amount of pain?

Oh, right: hope.

"Did you know that Misthaven's castle is full of secret passageways? I used to try to figure them out on my own. But one time, I got lost for hours. I was probably only six at the time and I got so upset. My dad found me eventually, worried out of his mind." Emma's voice caught in her throat and tears pricked at her eyes with the memory of her father pulling her up in his arms, sighing in relief a he spun her around in the dark passage, laughing in happiness before chastising her about running off without telling him so. How could she have ever doubted him?

Emma cleared her throat before continuing. "He took my hand and showed me around the passages. One of them led to the sea with a hidden walkway to the docks. We sat there and watched the sunset."

Killian was watching her with a small smile hiding some of his discomfort. "That sounds brilliant.

"My parents made sure I never got lost down there again after."

"Do you know what curse has afflicted your parents?" Killian breathed. His eyelids were drooping, Emma prayed to every god that he would be alright.

"No. And I can't break their curse if I'm stuck as a swan."

Killian studied her for a moment, his eyes flicking back and forth between her's. "I'm sorry, Emma, I truly am. If I can help in anyway—"

"Not giving up on that navy dream, huh?" Emma asked lightly to brush of his sincere tone.

Killian looked at her with tired eyes, seeing more than what she was comfortable with. But she saw him, too, and the sadness within him. "I'm afraid that may be out of the cards for me now. But I still offer my help. Still have to get to Misthaven for Liam's sake, anyways."

Emma stared wide-eyed, he couldn't give up on his dream! "No, Killian." Emma snapped at him moving closer to him, mindful of his injured wrist. "You can still—"

"You royals don't want some low-life, one-handed-slave with a drinking problem in your ranks," Killian slurred as his eyes started to close.

"Killian!" Emma pleaded, trying to rouse him. She leaned her head down on his upper arm. She called for him again, but he didn't respond.

The door opened with a bang as Liam and Tink came rushing inside. Emma jumped up from her place next to Killian to look at them. Killian sat up weakly, shaken from the noise and Emma was glad that something could wake him up. "What's wrong?" Killian asked, frazzled.

"A foul tempest came without warning," Liam answered as he shook himself off. Tink secured the door with a rope she had used as a lock, tying it around the handle, but the flimsy door wobbled in the wind.

Tink rummaged around a bit before turning to the fire and adding the new logs. Once that was settled, she made sure the dagger was in the middle of the flames. "I really wish you had your magic about now, Emma. I found a spell book. It has a bunch of healing spells. But at the very least, maybe you can find something on your curse." Done tending to the fire, Tink retrieved the old tome from her bookshelves.

"You can do magic?" Killian asked in awe.

"Not in this form." Emma didn't meet his eyes, unsure of how he felt about that bit of information.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," Killian said with a tender smile, his self-loathing train of thought forgotten in the haze of pain and whatever potion Tink had given him. Emma wanted to smile back, as she felt butterflies in her stomach, but she couldn't, not really. She flew quickly over to where Tink was standing with the spell book.

Tink opened the book and placed it on the ground for her while Liam kneeled by Killian's side.

"Where did you find this?" Emma asked looking up at Tink. The ex-fairy looked guilty. "Tink?"

"The last time I went out for supplies, I may have stopped by Regina's…"

"Oh…"

"This was the only one that seemed to have anything useful."

"Thanks," Emma said. She looked down to the book and started flipping through the pages with some difficulty with her beak.

Emma had a hard time concentrating as Tink and Liam were tending to Killian. She wanted so badly to do something to help. But the only thing she could do was read. Maybe she could find some answers, or maybe even a hint on how to get out of here to make it up to the brothers.

But as Emma read, the only thing she could conclude was that this was truly her fault. The book told of legends of how cursed beings can be omens of bad luck for those who are in its presence.

Killian's scream of pain as they cauterised the wound interrupted her readings and cemented the words she had read. She couldn't look back down at the book. What would she find, more proof of her guilt? She had to leave them. She had to stay away until she found a way to break this curse.

Emma awkwardly manoeuvred herself through the rickety door as the bottom swayed open with the strong gusts. Once outside, Killian's cries faded in the wind. Emma started to fly as the rain just started to fall from the darkened sky. Emma was swept up in a strong gust of wind. She was not going to be able to fly in this weather.

She glided with the wind until she could land herself. Emma walked a little until she found a large dead tree with a hole, perfect for a makeshift shelter. The perfect spot to hide from all the problems she had caused.

/-/

Liam walked over to Killian's side as soon as Emma had moved. He had never seen anyone so pale before and it unnerved him. Liam prayed to all the gods that Killian would be alright. This was going to hurt, but it was his only chance, given the circumstances. Liam would do anything to trade places with his little brother.

"Killian, I am so sorry about everything." Liam knelt next to the bed and studied Killian's face. He looked so tired as he tried to keep how much pain he was in from showing. Killian looked at Liam, understanding in his tired gaze. "I felt like I had let you down, we were trapped. I sold him out so we could live a good life, not a life in fear of a lashing."

"It's alright, Liam," Killian slurred as his eyes started drooping shut.

Liam looked to the ex-fairy, "How's it coming, Tink?"

"I'll be right there." Tink said as she turned the dagger in the fire. Liam could just make out it's glowing edge. He shuddered at the sight. Quickly, Liam brought his hand to the chain around his neck and lifted it over his head, revealing the ring he believed helped him survive. He moved to place it over Killian's head, but Killian put up his hand, stopping Liam.

"No," Killian weakly protested. "'S your luck—"

"Killian, I'll not pretend this will be easy, we both know that'd be a lie. But I also know you are incredibly strong; you can do this. Just come back to me, alright?"

Killian's eyes searched his. "Aye, always." Liam tenderly placed the chain around his neck and Killian's head drifted back down to the pillow.

"It's time." Tink was by Liam's side. Her face was a careful mask, not giving any hint as to what she was feeling inside. Liam nodded and moved closer towards Killian's head, giving her enough room by his injured arm. Tink handed him the dagger carefully. "Wave this around so it cools and stops glowing."

Liam gingerly grabbed the dagger's hilt and did as Tink instructed. He placed his free hand on Killian's shoulder in reassurance as Tink unwound the bandages she had last put in place. Killian's eyes were shut tight and Liam gave him a gentle squeeze. Everything else happened in a blur. She grabbed the dagger once it stopped glowing and started cauterising. All Liam could do was watch and hear the noises of pain coming from Killian's mouth, muffled by the leather she had placed between his teeth.

It clouded his senses, making him feel sick. This was his fault. He was always supposed to take care of Killian, yet he fell asleep even after that fight and missed his little brother running off into danger.

"Liam!"

Tink was looking at him expectantly as she held Killian's wrist steady. The dagger she used was missing and Killian's wound was no longer bleeding.

"Sorry, what?" Liam asked, half distracted by Killian's shallow breathing that sounded more like wheezing.

"Can you get some more water and clean rags?"

"Right, yes." Liam got up quickly, "Emma, can—" He turned quickly towards the fire where she was reading and found her missing. "Emma?"

Tink turned, eyes darting around the room, widening when they landed on the door rattling in the wind. "Dammit, Emma," Tink muttered under her breath. "Liam, please!"

Liam fumbled around her table for the bowl of water and rags before bringing them over.

"Thank you." Tink went to work quickly cleaning Killian's wrist after once again putting the leather strip in his mouth. Once finished, she lightly wrapped his wrist and instructed him to keep it elevated. "Here, have a sip, you earned this." Tink offered a flask to Killian.

"No," Killian moaned, pushing it away.

"Killian, it's alright," Liam reassured.

"No… Can't do it."

Liam squeezed Killian's shoulder in reassurance. Tink went back to her potions and pulled out another for Killian; this time it was blue.

"Where's Emma?" Killian slurred; his eyes were barely open.

"I don't know. Here, this will help with pain and healing. Try to get some rest," Tink said the last part with a smile as she handed him the small vail. Killian hardly lifted his head as he drank the potion.

Tink walked over to the book that Emma was reading in a hurry. She flipped through the pages and her eyebrows drew closer together as she read. "Oh, Emma."

"What?" Killian asked, with his eyes shut. Liam took the vail from the hand that lay motionless at his side. Liam hoped sleep would come easy for him.

"She thinks she's cursed."

"Is she not?" Liam asked. Hadn't they already established that?

"No, not like that. She thinks that her curse causes other's misfortune, but it isn't. It's this forest."

"What do you mean?"

"This stupid book! If she just continued reading she'd find out that was just another myth. This forest, however, it _is_ cursed; few good things ever happen here."

"Aye, so we've noticed," Liam commented wearily.

"The Dark One feeds off other's misfortune. It's why he doesn't allow anyone to leave." Tink informed him as she started to pull on her cloak.

Liam watched her prepare herself for the harsh weather that awaited her with a furrowed brow. "But what if Killian needs something?"

"You'll be here. Emma needs a friend, too. If he wakes up and is in pain, give him more of the blue potion, but no sooner than sunset."

"Thank you." Liam quickly glanced at his unconscious brother and gave Tink a nod. "Good luck."

As soon as Tink had left, Liam took the chair that was by the fire and brought it next to Killian's bed. He was still so pale and his breathing was erratic, even in sleep.

"Killian, you can pull through this, alright? And when you do, we will find a way out of this damned forest. We _will_ join the navy. I know you are going to second guess yourself—more so now—but we've known our fair share of one-handed sailors. It won't stop you. Alright?" Liam's eyes roamed over Killian. "Just, please be okay."

/-/

Pain. All Killian could feel was pain, making it difficult to breath.

Fire surrounded him. Flames taller than himself towering over him. They took shape into trees and he felt more suffocated than he had before.

"What a wonderful addition to the forest, eh?" Some one whispered. The noise surrounding him as the sounds of the flames became muted.

"Yes, stay here Killian, and the pain will stop."

"You would never make it in the navy now, anyway."

Killian looked around in a panic for whoever was speaking. But there was no one. The flames had died down, trees in their place, but they were still lurking further back. He was still trapped.

Shadows formed around him. Killian reached for a large branch he could use to fend them off. He grabbed it with both hands and then pain shot through his left hand. Killian looked down and saw it fade from his arm in horror.

"You don't have that anymore, remember?"

Killian held him injured arm tight to his body watching as the shadows closed in on him. His stomach dropped as his heart felt like it was going to escape his chest. He couldn't breathe. They were suffocating him.

And then a burst of white light dispelled the shadowy creatures.

"Killian!"

He looked up to find a beautiful woman, with her blonde hair falling around her in waves, running towards him. Liam close behind her, calling for him.

Both of them crouched next to Killian. When had he fallen down?

"It won't stop you…" Liam said, but it sounded as if he was underwater. It felt like it too. Killian couldn't breath.

The blonde gently took his shoulders in her hands. She had such beautiful green eyes. "Killian, don't give up."

He wanted to respond, but as he opened his mouth to do so, pain took ahold of him once more and everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry about the angst... but this story will get fun again I promise! Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **And thank you always, Spartanguard!**


	7. The New Plan

Killian stirred with a strangled moan. Liam's eyes darted from the book on his lap to his brother.

"Killian?" Liam asked tentatively, his heart in his throat.

"Aye," he said in a moan.

"How are you feeling? Do you want anything? Water, perhaps?"

"Water," Killian croaked as he slowly sat up, hissing when he accidentally put weight on his wrist. He quickly bent his elbow, keeping his sore limb from touching anything as he settled on the bed.

Liam quickly handed Killian the canteen after uncorking it. Thankfully, he took a couple of large swigs from it. "How's the pain?"

"Manageable, more so than I thought it'd be. What the bloody hell did she give me?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Killian did look better than Liam thought he would, but he was still pale and his speech was a little sluggish from what Liam guessed was fatigue.

"Where're Emma and Tink?" Killian asked, his eyes darting around the small house.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Just before Tink did, well, you know." Killian moved his left arm slightly, not without a grimace. "Everything else is a blur…"

Liam studied Killian. "Emma must have left sometime when Tink and I were tending to you. Tink thinks it's because of this book and I can see why."

"What's it say?"

"Talks about curses, and the lass thought that those who are in the presence of someone who's been cursed will bring them misfortune. But, if she had just read the next page… it's a misconstrued idea," Liam said with a sigh.

Killian's brows were furrowed. "And in this weather?" he said with a huff, clearly worried looking out the small window above the bed. They saw the trees swaying in the strong wind as an icy rain pelted the window.

"You on good terms with her now, brother?"

"Better. If I were her and it was you cursed for years, I'd probably have gone through with it."

Liam paused for a moment in disbelief before daring to ask,"Even after everything I did?"

Killian looked Liam in the eyes, his brows close together; he looked hurt and it felt like a punch to Liam's gut. "I just wish you told me. I thought I could trust you."

Liam took in a sharp breath. The words stung, of course, but what did he expect? "I promise, I won't lie to you again."

Killian gave him a sad smile before looking back down to his hand as he played with the cap of the canteen. Liam knew he had a lot to make up for; it would take some time to earn back his brother's trust.

"I think we should continue working with Emma to get out of here. So long as Emma is done hiding things." Liam changed the subject in hope to get some life back into Killian.

Killian turned back towards Liam. "Aye, you really think so?" He looked as if he was testing Liam.

"It would be wise to have someone who is familiar with Misthaven accompany us. Besides, helping the lost princess return home and break a curse? They will probably hand us positions in the navy."

Killian looked a bit surprised by his brother's lack of tact, but Liam intended to keep his promise. A smile slowly formed on Killian's lips. "I was thinking the same."

/-/

Emma was freezing even with all of her feathers. The weather took an even nastier turn with an icy rain falling from the clouds. Water was easily seeping through the cracks in the dead tree she was using for shelter. Emma wanted to find somewhere else, but with this wind, she'd likely be blown away again.

She was just so tired. The emotional stress had caught up with her and her lack of sleep.

Yet sleep would not come easy. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Killian. She hoped he was doing alright. Emma couldn't imagine the pain he must have been in and there was nothing she could do to help.

Well, sitting in this tree—away from everyone—was her way of helping. So she thought.

"Emma!" Tink's voice cried out above the wind.

Emma froze.

"Emma! Where are you! You're being ridiculous," Tink moaned.

She didn't move. _Please go away, please!_ Then Emma heard something bounding through the bushes.

"There you are! Good job, John," Tink said as she patted the dog, his head in the stump as Tink bent down next to him. "Please come back with me?"

"No."

"Will you at least tell me why?" Tink knelt down and sat on her feet, waiting. Emma finally looked up to her.

"It's all my fault, Tink," Emma whispered around the lump in her throat.

"Did you chop off the man's hand?" Tink asked, snarkily, but not unkindly.

"No, but I might as well have…I'm bad luck."

"Emma, you know that this forest is _bad luck_. That book you were reading, I saw what you read. But you didn't see the part that said you curse doesn't bring misfortune to others. There are curses like that of course, but—"

"Fine, maybe _I_ might not be cursed—in that way—but I still lied to Killian and Liam, and almost traded them so I could turn back into a human."

Tink hesitated for a moment. "Okay, that wasn't a great plan, but you could make it up to them now."

"Is it really worth it? Would I actually do anything to help?" Emma looked away from Tink in defeat.

Tink was quiet for a moment. "Graham's death wasn't your fault, you know."

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. "If I hadn't tried to escape—"

"You would both still be stuck there and your family cursed. You're one step closer to being reunited with them. And I think if you ask Killian and Liam, the three of you could get out of here. Hell, I'll join in and the four of us can go against the Dark One!"

Emma mulled over Tink's words. That did actually sound like a decent plan.

"Come on. Let's get out of this storm, yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Emma, trust me. It's going to be alright. And it's okay to ask for help sometimes," Tink finished softly.

"How is Killian?"

"The fun bit with the dagger went well, so the bleeding stopped." Emma shivered at the thought. "He's going to be fine," Tink added gently, sensing that her snark was not helping lighten the mood.

Emma rose and walked back out into the storm. The journey back to the house took longer than Emma thought it would. It was nearly dusk by the time they reached the house. The storm had let up—of course when they were back—but it was still windy and cloudy with patches of white on the ground from the icy rain.

Once inside, Emma felt the warmth from the fire and was immediately glad that Tink had come for her. Both brothers were asleep, although as soon as they came in Liam stirred. He looked around the room with half-lidded eyes.

Liam smiled a small thing once his eyes landed on Emma. "Oh good, you're back. I didn't fancy the idea of finding someone else to take us to Misthaven."

"You still want to travel together?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"You've a better idea of getting out of this forest? Of course, without trading in the two of us. Besides, the way I see it, you owe us."

"Maybe we could figure something out."

"Put in a good word for us?"

"I think I can do that." Emma felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders, only for a brief moment, until her eyes found Killian. He may not have been as pale as he was before, but his still form on the bed made Emma's stomach clench. "How is he?"

"He was awake before. Tink, what was that potion you gave him?"

Tink stilled as she took off her cloak, her arms pausing, holding the cloak. She looked over towards Liam, eyes wide. "He was lucid, wasn't he?" she asked, panicked.

"Aye, very much so."

Tink let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I brewed it myself with the herbs from the garden. I'll make some more so you have some on your journey."

The rest of the evening was somewhat relaxed. Tink brewed more of the blue potion and Liam attempted to help her. Although she seemed to be getting frustrated with his hovering.

Killian finally woke up as the other three had started eating dinner. His face was twisted in pain.

"Potion wear off?" Tink asked quickly bringing him over another bottle.

"Aye," he said through gritted teeth.

Tink handed him the potion, Liam followed her with his full canteen. As soon as Killian finished with the potion he was reaching for the canteen, chugging down the water.

"Thank you," he breathed. Emma had trouble making him out with Tink and Liam in the way from her spot near the fire.

"Do you want some food?" Liam asked softly.

"Just a little."

Liam handed him a roll. Killian picked at it as they continued eating. He didn't notice her as he ate, keeping his heavy-lidded eyes trained on the ceiling. He may not have known Emma had even left. Conversation was kept light; everyone was too tired to talk much.

Killian fell asleep quickly after taking the potion with only a few bites of bread eaten. Tink gave Liam a spare pillow and blanket so he could sleep on the floor.

Emma made herself comfortable on the chair near the bed. Although she was tired, she couldn't sleep, too worried about Killian. His breathing was still shallow, but the sweat that had made his face glisten was gone. She watched over him, occasionally nodding off.

Some time past midnight, Killian stirred once again. As soon as he turned his head, his eyes landed on Emma, a smile broke across his face.

"Emma?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, so long as I keep drinking whatever the hell Tink's been brewing," he said with a smile. His face grew serious before he asked, "Are you alright, lass?"

"I'm fine."

"If that were true, you wouldn't have run off earlier." Emma didn't meet his eyes. "If you're still blaming yourself, lass, you are giving yourself entirely too much credit."

Emma chuckled. "What, have you forgiven me that easily?"

"On one condition," he said with a crooked smile.

"And what's that?"

"Take us to Misthaven."

Emma was shocked, to say the least. She never would have expected them to want her help or companionship. She studied his eyes and he was serious. "Your brother mentioned something about that…"

"Brilliant; what's the verdict?"

"Only if you promise to not give up on the navy."

"Emma, I don't think—"

"No one will care. If you are a good sailor and good swordsman, that's all that matters."

"Clearly, I'm not a good swordsman."

"We can work on that."

Killian raised a brow and sighed. "Right, and even if I _do_ manage to improve my skills, how do you know they wouldn't care? When's the last time you sat in on affairs like that?"

"Well… never. I was too young before I was… well, you know. But I think the fact that the captain of the guard is a werewolf says a lot on our kingdom's prejudices."

"The captain of the guard is a werewolf?" Killian asked, his jaw almost reaching his chest.

"Yep, also my aunt. And some of my mom's biggest supporters and confidants are dwarves. One-handed naval officer… not that strange."

Killian smiled and he had a gleam in his eyes; he looked hopeful. Emma was pleased with herself—she actually managed to give Killian some hope. But then his smile dropped and so did her stomach.

"How long have you been trapped in these woods?"

Oh… he was thinking of her? "Five years… you know about the Evil Queen?" Killian gave a slight nod. "She kidnapped me when I was thirteen. I've been her errand girl and servant until this happened." Though slave was the better word, but something told her that Killian had it worse in that respect.

"And then she cursed your family and kingdom?" he asked with a dark tone colouring his voice.

"I think she did that right after she took me…"

"Emma, I—"

"I just want everything to be alright. I miss human food." Emma deflected. She couldn't talk about her family anymore with her guilt sitting heavy on her shoulders. She did enough sharing tonight.

Killian took a moment to catch up, but he understood she needed the subject change. "What's the first thing you are going to eat when you turn back?"

"Don't you mean if?"

"No, no I don't." He had a lopsided grin on his face and Emma felt more confident from his reassurance.

Emma snorted, but grew quiet considering his question. "Honestly, I really miss cake. My father always made fun of my sweet tooth."

"Hmm, I haven't the pleasure."

"What? You've never had _cake_?"

"Not much cake for servant boys, I'm afraid. Did manage to swipe the occasional biscuit, however."

"Alright, I'm going to make sure you get to try some."

"I'm holding you too it, love. I'll be waiting with bated breath." Killian started to shift in the bed, looking uncomfortable.

"You know, you don't really speak like a sailor."

Killian smiled with a raised brow and tired eyes. "Fancy my vocabulary, Your Highness?"

"Seriously?" Emma laughed.

"Lots of books borrowed during our time on that ship." Killian answered before he shut his eyes with a gasp of pain.

"Killian! Are you alright?"

"The blue potion," Killian gritted through his teeth.

Emma wasn't sure if he should have more now but she really didn't want to see him in pain. Emma quickly glided to the table and grabbed the bottle that was half full. Back on the chair next to Killian's bed she stretched out her neck to place the bottle in his hand. Killian quickly popped of the cork, and downed the potion in two gulps.

"Thank you," Killian sighed with his eyes shut tight, his head flat against the pillow, and panting. Emma was surprised no one woke up.

"Water?"

"Please," he breathed.

Emma bent her neck down and picked up the canteen by its strap from the floor with her beak and placed it on the bed. She watched Killian open the canteen with his teeth. It was a struggle, but it was more than she could do in her state. He laid on the bed with a blanket up to his waist. His billowy white shirt was rolled up on each arm, blood stains on both sleeves, but the left was the worst. At some point when she was gone they must have taken off his vest and boots.

Once done drinking, Killian leaned his head back down. Some colour returned to his face as he took measured breaths.

"Thank you," Killian whispered.

"You should try finishing that bread," Emma said with a nod of her head towards the nibbled roll resting on his stomach.

"I mean it, Emma. If you hadn't brought me here, I'd likely have died." He turned his head to look her in the eyes. Emma gave him a slight nod before he started to nod off once again. The pain and potion had tired him out.

/-/

The next morning was spent lazily. Emma surprisingly slept past sunrise. While her guilt about the whole situation still lingered, she felt lighter than she had the day before knowing that they were all going to work together.

Tink, having been the first to wake, teased Liam about how he slept like the dead. He really did, and Emma was amused to find out that Killian would always tease him about it.

Tink made extra potions for Killian, so whenever they did leave, they would be well stocked. She changed Killian's bandages while he was still asleep, so he wouldn't have to deal with that pain. He slept a good while after Emma had woken, but when he did wake up, Tink had offered washing his clothes including his shirt that still sported blood stains. He declined with a nervous look that Emma didn't quite understand. But then again, he was vulnerable enough with the shirt on.

Some time past noon, they started to plan for their escape. And even with Tink's collection of books, none of them could figure out the Dark One's name. There were so many tales and theories surrounding the creation of this beast, some contradicting others that the four of them were at a standstill.

"These woods have been cursed for decades. According to this book, the darkness that lives in this woods preys on those who are the most cowardly and desperate. It takes over them, and then the woods has the power to keep the lost people at it's mercy," Tink informed them.

"Is the demon defeated with just his name?" Liam asked.

"Yes, and no?"

"Which is it?"

"The text is in riddles," Tink said with a frustrated sigh. "It says if you know his name you have power over him so you are free to leave. But it also suggests that he will be defeated, leaving the entire forest free of his influence."

"But we've no clue on his name?" Killian asked with a raised brow from his bed where he was sitting up with his arm in a sling, nursing the canteen of water.

"No, which leaves us to having to challenge him as the only option."

"Brilliant," Killian breathed deeply as his mouth became a thin line, Emma studied him from her spot on the foot of his bed. She could only imagine what was going through his mind after what happened.

"What if I challenge him and the three of you come in for an ambush," Liam suggested as he sat up straighter on the chair he had been occupying.

"I think that might be our best chance," Tink agreed. Emma felt useless. She couldn't do anything to help this fight.

Emma listened in and out on their conversations taking mental notes of the plan. Listing the things she wouldn't be able to do. As for now, it sounded like she and Killian would be a distraction after the "ambush".

Killian's stomach growled, leaving them all snickering until they realised how late it had gotten. Tink rose quickly declaring it time to get dinner ready.

"So, Killian, huh?" Tink asked when it was just the two of them by the fire, making stew. Liam and Killian by the bed lost in their own conversation.

"What?" Emma asked suspiciously watching Tink's sly face.

"I heard you two last night."

Emma grew incredibly self conscious.

"You like him…"

"What? We're friends," Emma stammered. "Of course I like him."

"I mean I think you have feelings for him," Tink said with a roll of her eyes."

Emma would have blushed if she could with the way this conversation went. "Tink, even if I did, I really can't think about that right now; there is too much going on. I just need to worry about my family."

"Alright, alright," Tink conceded with a smile.

Maybe Emma did have feelings for him, but that was not something she was ready to admit even to herself. It wouldn't lead anywhere. She was a swan, after all.

/-/

Killian sat up for the second time in over a day, with a spell book on his lap, and his arm in a sling. His head had spun at first, but it had gradually lessened. He had to regain some strength. Tink was speaking to Emma in hushed tones as she made them dinner in the large pot over the fire. They had made their plans and tomorrow or the next day— depending on Killian's state— they would be going after the Dark One. What was he to do?

Every time he would so much as look at his arm, really look at it; he felt sick. His hand was _gone_. Nothing would be as simple as it was before. How long would it take for him to adjust? How did it look? His stomach churned at the thought. He didn't want Liam to go through something like this, too.

It suddenly made sense why so many people were stuck in this forest and missing pieces of themselves. The carriage driver was missing his leg and the woman with the eye patch. Everyone trapped in this forest no longer believed that they could get out because they all faced the Dark One. The forest taunted them, too—he couldn't completely remember his dream, other than a glimpse of Liam and a blonde chasing away the darkness. But he had awoken with a strange sense of dread he knew only would have been worse had they not interfered. He had hope.

However, that didn't keep Killian from not being happy with the plan. He really didn't want Liam going up against the Dark One. What if something terrible happened to him too, or worse? They truly would never leave this forest. Trapped here, broken with missing pieces just like everyone else. It was a wonder how Emma still believed she could get out of this forest after so much time spent here.

Emma hopped up onto the chair next to the bed after she walked away from Tink bringing Killian from his musings, not realising when Liam had left his side.

"How's the book?"

"Riveting, truly." He took a hand and raked it down his face. "I don't know how you read this stuff," he said with an exasperated breath.

"You get used to it," She said studying him. Killian continued to look at the book as his anxieties from the day still festered under his skin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied with a down turn of his lips and a slight shake of his head, trying to play it off, but he knew it didn't fool her.

"Here's the thing; I'm pretty good at telling when someone's lying to me, and even if I wasn't: that was pretty bad. Want to try again?"

Killian regarded her with a raised brow. Emma just tilted her head in response, waiting for him to open up. "Just nervous is all. Especially, when I am essentially canon fodder and can't help my brother."

"If anyone is _canon fodder_ , it's me. I'm a swan—I can't do much of anything," Emma said awkwardly, not used to the term.

"You've already saved our hides a number of times. You may be a swan, but underneath all that you are quite a brilliant princess."

"It's just a title; it won't get me anything here."

"No royal diplomatic skills to put into practice to ensure our escape?"

"Yeah, let's have a ball. Royals love to be wooed; maybe the same goes for the Dark One." Emma rolled her eyes.

Killian chuckled at her exasperated tone. "Have you endured many?"

"To be fair, they weren't that bad. I have some fond memories running around with one of my best friends and her sister. At least until we got caught. And then we had to behave ourselves. Dancing was fun though. I would stand on my father's feet sometimes as he led."

"Remind me not to dance with you, then. I've already lost the hand; best not take any chances with me feet." Killian smiled with a raised brow.

"Hey! I got better!"

"Mhm," he smiled, amused by her defensiveness. "You're going to have to prove it to me." He levelled her with a look he hoped was more flirtatious than serious with the sudden and very real desire he felt to dance with her. He wanted to know what she looked like; in his mind, it was like dancing with a ghost with features he couldn't make out.

"Fine. First ball we have once this is all over, you're on." Her words thrilled him. He may not be able to picture it now but, one day it would happen.

"I'll hold you to it."

"After my father of course."

"But of course. I'll give you all the time you need to warm up—I'm not taking any chances."

"Do you even know how to dance?" Emma scoffed.

"I know how to dance around the deck of a swaying ship; I'm sure I could figure out how to waltz quickly enough."

"I guess we will just have to see about that."

Tink cleared her throat, shifting his attention from Emma to the ex-fairy and Liam. Killian felt the beginnings of a blush on his checks.

"Are you two ready for dinner?" Tink asked with a smile that suggested she knew something.

"Aye," Killian said quickly. Emma jumped off from the chair, and suggested that Liam take it. He did, bringing over two bowls, handing one to Killian as he took the empty seat. After shutting the book, Killian took the bowl and placed it on top. He was ready to use his left hand until he remembered himself, and he felt the colour drain from his face. For a moment he forgot. For a moment he was ready to hold the bowl close to him, but he couldn't. His handless arm was useless in the sling.

"Brother, you alright?" Liam asked, worried.

"Aye, just a lightheaded for a moment," he brushed off, staring at the soup.

"Eat up; it will help. It's a miracle you don't have a fever."

Killian looked to Liam and he hoped his unease didn't show on his face

"Not a miracle, just my potion expertise," Tink interjected with a proud smile from her spot perched on the table near the fire. Killian was thankful for the interruption.

"Aye, thank you, lass," Liam said with a small smile.

Tink beamed back at them both.

They finished their dinner musing over some of their colourful tales from the forest. Tink was greatly amused by Liam's almost-marriage. Emma would add her own points of view to some of their tales as well as sharing her own.

It turned out to be a surprisingly pleasant evening, when Killian was able to forget, that is.

/-/

Liam sat outside in the frigid air, staring at the night sky. The clouds that lingered from yesterday's storm had finally vanished. Sitting at the right angle he could see a good deal of stars between the trees that were missing most of their leaves. The stars helped calmed his nerves. Tomorrow they would go off to face the Dark One. Killian had reassured them all that he would be strong enough.

The stubborn git showed them all by getting out of bed after dinner. Liam was happy to see his brother finally walking around, but the sway in his steps had him worried. It took him a minute to get his bearings and he did do better, but he tired so quickly. Liam hoped that after a full night's rest he would be ready, at least he didn't have too big of a role to play tomorrow.

Tink came out from the house and took a seat next to him.

"What brings you out here?" Liam asked, craning his neck to look at her.

"Killian's clothes." She gestured to the jacket and vest hanging from a line that ran from the closest tree to the house. Liam could see, even in the starlight, that the jacket and vest were still stained. "And I wanted to check on you. How are you holding up?"

"I'm not the one you have to worry about."

"Killian is asleep and Emma is watching over him, so you're next on the list."

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"You're Emma's friends. And Emma's friends are my friends."

Liam let out a huff of a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Liam played with the hem of his sleeve before responding. "I wanted to blame Emma for all of this but I truly can't."

"Why?" Tink asked gently. "I know what happened with the Blind Witch, but was that really what drove him to challenge the Dark One? I mean I know they like each other, but—"

"No, but I do think that played a slight role." Liam did not feel like reliving his greatest failure, but Tink kept pushing. And maybe she did deserve to know after all she had done for them.

Tink stared at him with a raised brow.

"I'm the reason he was upset. I had lied to him and finally came clean. Emma pushed me to do it."

"You want to be mad at Emma because she told you to tell the truth?"

"I know how it sounds and I don't want to feel that way."

"It's okay, I get it. But Killian is old enough to make his own decisions. Let's also not forget that it was the Dark One wielding the sword."

"Aye," Liam sighed.

"We'll get the bastard tomorrow. As a united front. He's the one to blame."

"What are your plans when you get out of here?"

"Actually, I'm not leaving."

"Really?"

"I actually came into these woods on purpose." Liam shifted his body so his shoulder was leaning against the house, giving her his full attention. "You know I was a fairy…"

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I actually tried to help Regina against my superior's wishes… and she screwed me over, of course." Tink shrugged it off, but Liam knew it still hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"I came here to try to help people with out my magic and actually make a difference. Help those who needed it. So, I'm going to help you all escape but then I'm staying. Too many people have been terrorised by these dark woods and are still."

"That's very noble of you."

"Noble, or self-serving?"

"Do you expect to be welcomed back as a fairy?"

"No, but I do hope that one day maybe…"

"You are very compassionate, Tink, and you aren't boasting about your good deeds. I think it's noble," Liam said with a smile.

Tink smiled back as she leaned back against the house. "Thank you, Liam." She stayed a moment before getting back up to collect Killian's clothes.

"Don't stay out too long," Tink said with a smile before disappearing back into the house.

Liam sighed staring up at the trees once more. He didn't have the best feeling about facing the Dark One, but he hoped it was only his nerves. A chill ran through him, and he quickly rose from the ground and went back into the cottage, unaware of the pair of eyes that watched from the cover of the bushes.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviews; always means a lot! I hoped you liked this chapter! I'm very excited for the next one :) Thanks again to Spartanguard for betaing!**


	8. The Light and The Dark

There was a chill in the air that had Emma on edge. The four of them plus Tink's dog, John, set off to find the Dark One around noon, and ever since then she has had a bad feeling about their plan, but what else could they do other than attacking all at once? Hopefully, that was the key. They spent the morning preparing themselves both mentally and physically for the Dark One, but something still made her uneasy.

Killian—thankfully—slept through the night and seemed much more alert. His colour was better as well, letting them all breathe a sigh of relief. The three of them put all of their supplies in order as Emma tried to help when she could. There were seven more bottles of potion for Killian to bring with him. Liam helped a begrudging Killian quickly get dressed in his newly cleaned vest and jacket after they changed the bandage on his arm. The blood stains were still there, just faded.

Killian had been in a sour mood himself ever since. Emma flew near him as they trekked to find a good spot to challenge the Dark One. He looked nervous with tense shoulders, eyebrows drawn close together, and he kept fussing with his clothes and sling. But as Emma observed him, she thought he looked not only nervous, but uncomfortable as well.

"Hey, you are okay?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Brilliant," Killian said, not even trying to sound convincing.

Emma should have known better than to actually think that she might get a straight answer out of him. Now that she thought about it, she had revealed more of her past than he had. But she knew enough of his past to know that would be more difficult for him to open up. "I mean, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm down a hand—lass, it's going to take some time to adjust," Killian responded grimly.

Her heart ached for him. This was the first time he had been out of bed actively doing something; of course he wasn't alright. It was the true beginning for him to see how different his life would be. She knew how that felt: to be uncomfortable in your own body and having to adjust. Hell, she didn't even have any part of her body—she was a bird! If she was human, she'd give his arm a squeeze, knowing there wasn't much to be said that could comfort him. "I know from experience that it does get easier. You're resilient. It's going to suck, but you'll be fine."

Killian glanced over towards her, still brooding—not that she expected to fix that so easily—but he looked at her curiously. "How long did it take you to adjust?"

"Moving around ended up coming to me naturally after a day to two. Not being human… well, never," Emma gulped. She hated being a swan. She couldn't do more than half the things she wanted to. The company did make it slightly easier, but it also made her feel useless at times, especially now. "Sorry, that's not very reassuring."

"No, thank you for being honest." Killian watched her with furrowed brows and a set jaw. He looked determined. Emma wasn't sure which part of what she had said helped, but she was glad it did.

They continued walking in silence for a while. Everyone was on edge as they couldn't find a spot that they could all agree upon to face the Dark One. One clearing was too big, another way too small. Another's terrain was too rough, and the last one didn't have enough cover. Each one of them had a complaint about another. But what it really came down to was that they were all nervous about their harebrained scheme. Emma could feel it in the tense silences that passed.

As they worked their way through another area of thick foliage, the search stopped; they were cut off by the Dark One himself with a menacing smile on his face, waiting for them. Emma's stomach dropped. Their whole plan was ruined.

Half of the Dark One's face was burnt and bleeding. Emma felt a twinge of satisfaction that Liam was able to harm him. Emma heard Killian let out a small gasp from next to her. She glanced over and saw him pale slightly.

"Hello, dearies! Looking for me?" He sounded insane and Emma's unease at this situation grew tenfold. They were _not_ ready for this. The space around them was full of shrubs and uneven turf. The Dark One stepped closer to them with his eyes trained on Liam. "Have you come to finish what you started? Revenge for your _wittle bwovur_."

Liam stared him down as Killian took a step closer to his brother. Emma wasn't sure what to do now, unless they all rushed him, but she had a feeling that wouldn't work.

"Bugger off!" Killian yelled.

"But don't you want me here? You did the other night. I'm surprised you're up and about so soon, but I suppose that's your doing." The Dark One faced Tink as he finished. The look he gave her was as dark as his name.

"You bet your ass it was," Tink spat.

Rumple raised his arm in a flash and held out his hand as if he was squeezing something. Tink started choking as she grasped at her throat, trying to free herself from his invisible hold. She rose off the ground a few feet, and Emma watched in horror before shaking herself out of it. Before she could do anything, Liam lunged at the Dark One. The beast dodged him quickly and Tink fell to the ground with a thump. Emma glanced over and saw that she wasn't moving, but Emma knew she would be alright—that wasn't enough to kill her.

John ran towards the Dark One, his loyalty to Tink tested. The Dark One jumped back from the barking dog before throwing out his hand and sending John flying through the air. Killian took the canteen from his neck and swung it by its strap down onto the Dark One's head as he was distracted by the dog.

The Dark One hesitated for a moment, trying to regain his bearings, before quickly raising his hands and blasting the three of them back with magic. Emma, Killian, and Liam were spread out in a half circle in front of the Dark One.

"I've never faced four people and a dog before. Well, three people, a swan, and a dog." He giggled as he stared them all down. Emma's anger flared with his words. It didn't help that she was at a loss; they were taken off guard and now two down. The boys rose from their sitting positions, glowering at the beast. "I'm feeling generous: if the three of you decide to stay here, you can live. If you want to fight me to get out of here, you're all going to die."

"I'd rather die than stay in this miserable place ruled by a tyrant like you!" Liam roared as he ran towards the Dark One again.

"Your wish is my command," The Dark One snarled with a smile as he watched Liam charge at him. The Dark One waved his arm in a sweeping motion, throwing Liam around and straight into Killian, who had also been running to help his brother. They both fell back on the ground with a grunt. Emma flapped her wings, taking off as quick as she could.

The Dark One started channeling his magic, his hands clouded by a dark smoke. Killian and Liam were still on the ground, unaware just what was about to come their way. Emma flapped her wings as hard as she could towards them. The beast started to extend his arms ready to fire off his magic and Emma's blood ran cold.

"Killian! Liam!" Emma shouted as she flew in front of them, blocking them from the blast of magic coming their way. She saw Killian's face, fear colouring his features, and then everything went black with a pain shooting through her side.

/-/

"Emma!" Killian ran towards Emma as she fell to the ground; he could feel the colour draining from his face. She landed on the ground with a quiet thump and his pulse was loud in his ears. Part of the feathers along her stomach were singed. Killian gently picked her up and she started to glow and then a flash of light momentarily blinded Killian, and Emma felt different in his arms. Killian opened his eyes as soon as the blinding light had disappeared. Instead of a swan in his arms, there was a familiar-looking blonde woman. Emma? His breath caught at the sight of her. She was beautiful, even in the ratty, off-white dress she wore. But she wasn't moving and Killian's heart was in his throat.

He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes and ignored the pain that shot through his wrist as he cradled her. He stroked her face as he tried to rouse her. "Emma! Emma, come on, love! What about those cakes, yeah? You promised to introduce me to them. And a dance—after your father, of course. Emma, please, come back to me." Killian's voice broke as he pleaded with her unconscious form. They had plans, dammit! She couldn't leave him now. He didn't get the chance to know her as a human. What were her quirks? What did her smile look like? A handful of days was not enough with her.

Vaguely, Killian heard Liam shouting at the Dark One. He glanced up and saw the imp on the ground having difficulty moving. Killian turned his attention back to Emma. "Please, Emma, wake up." Without thinking, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Emma's eyes shot open and Killian sat back in astonishment. "Emma?"

"Emma?" Killian heard Liam echo as he stared at them.

Emma turned her attention towards Liam and jumped up quickly from Killian's arms, the skirt of her dress swirled around her legs. Her thin dress went down to just above her ankles and had cap sleeves. It was dirty off-white material and Killian understood in that moment just how similar of a situation they had been in.

Emma extended her arms in front of her towards Liam and Killian saw what Emma had seen. The Dark One was hobbling towards Liam with more dark magic clouding around his hands. Killian called out for his brother to try to warn him, but as he yelled Emma blasted bright white magic from her hands and hit the Dark One square in the chest.

Killian heard a yell tear from the beast's throat and he had to shield his eyes from Emma's magic. When the magic dissipated, the Dark One was gone. Only dust particles floated down in the sunlight remained.

The whole forest seemed to lighten. The sun shone brighter through the trees and the overwhelming sense of dread was gone with the beast's destruction. Killian stared dumbstruck at the sight before him. He couldn't believe what just happened. That was not what they had planned, but it seemed to have turned out for the best. Killian felt happiness bubbling from within as his gazed landed back on Emma.

"What just happened?" Liam asked in astonishment. Killian quickly jumped up from his knees and put his throbbing arm back in the sling. He stared at Emma, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Emma was staring down at her hands in awe. A smile grew on her face as she looked down at herself. She moved her feet back and forth and Killian noticed the small slipper-like shoes she had on.

"Emma, you alright?" Killian asked taking a step towards her. She turned to look at him. Joy shone bright in her green eyes as she was still processing everything. She was so beautiful. She flashed him bright smile and his stomach twisted in happiness and he couldn't help but to smile back.

"More than alright, I think."

Liam approached them, staring at Emma in amazement. But Emma's face suddenly dropped. "Tink," she whispered, turning towards her fallen friend. As Emma ran towards Tink, she almost tripped a few times, unsteady on her feet from her transformation.

Killian and Liam followed from close behind. Emma knelt down and shook Tink gently. "Hey, Tink. Tink! You okay?" Liam knelt on her other side with furrowed brows and a hand on her shoulder.

The ex-fairy's eyes started to open, letting them all sigh in relief. "Emma? How are you human again?"

"Beats me," she said with a shrug. Emma and Liam helped Tink sit up as John came running over to them and licked his friend. Tink giggled as she tried to calm him down. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I couldn't be more help. What happened?"

"Emma used her magic brilliantly; the Dark One's gone." With Killian's words he could see a blush on Emma's cheeks and his heart skipped a beat.

Tink's eyes darted back towards Emma. "You used magic that powerful after just turning back?" she asked completely in awe.

"I guess it stored up over time?" Emma shrugged.

"Do you feel okay? It's been—what—five years since you've last used it?" Tink watched her warily and Killian paid closer attention to Emma, noticing her slouched shoulders.

"Just a little tired, but it's nothing. Cold, too, but—"

"Here, Emma," Liam said, taking his coat off quickly as he stood and offered it to her. Killian wanted to kick himself for not doing so sooner, but with one glance down at his still blood-stained clothes, he was happy Liam offered.

"No, I don't want to—"

"Trust me, lass, you need it more than I."

/-/

Emma was thankful for Liam's offer. As she came down from her high after the battle and becoming human again, she noticed how cold it really was out, and her thin dress did nothing to warm her. Emma stood up from Tink's side, still a bit unsteady, but then she pitched forward with a pain through her abdomen. Killian quickly grabbed her arm to steady her. Her eyes met his, concern shone in them. The corners of her lips curved up in a small reassuring smile. "Thank you," Emma said breathlessly before she plucked the coat from Liam's hand and slid her arms into the sleeves. The jacket was still warm and it felt great. Her legs and feet would just have to deal with the cold for a bit.

"Don't you look fetching," Killian teased, looking her up and down, but with a genuine smile on his face. Emma's cheeks started to heat with a blush… this was not going to be good. She had to get herself under control around him. It's not like something would happen between them. And besides, she didn't have time for that. Now that she was human, she had to return to her kingdom and break a curse.

"So, you just turned back into a human? Was there a kiss involved?" Tink asked, confused and now standing to join them.

"What? No!" Emma protested, feeling her cheeks begin to burn. She might have liked the sound of that, but she was glad there wasn't. That would be too much. Killian shuffled uncomfortably from behind her. "The Dark One was going to blast whatever dark magic he had at Killian and Liam; I got hit instead."

"Lass, don't sell yourself short. She threw herself in front of us." Liam amended. Emma was uncomfortable with his praise once again.

Tink raised an eyebrow and gave Emma a knowing look. "I wonder if it was his dark magic clashing with your light magic. It could have been enough to break the curse. That, or well, sacrificing yourself for them could have, too," Tink observed.

"Well, whatever it was it worked, so…" Emma trailed off uncomfortably.

"It seems that the book was right, the forest seems… free? Lighter?" Tink said as she looked around with furrowed brows. "Somethings different, and it's definitely a good thing."

Emma looked around and welcomed the change of subject from herself to the forest. It was different. But it didn't change her urge to leave. As she twisted around, she felt the pain in her side get worse. Emma was probably just sore from where the Dark One had struck her. She could heal herself later. She needed to save her magic to get them out of this forest and as close to Misthaven as she could.

"How does it feel to be human again?" Liam asked.

"Amazing," she smiled.

"We're going to have to get you that cake now," Killian said with a smile. She felt butterflies in her stomach; he remembered.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly.

"I should think since the Dark One's gone it shouldn't take too long to get out of here. I'm going to head back to the cottage and see how people are doing," Tink said, laying a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Leaving us so soon, Tink?" Liam asked, trying to seem nonchalant. Emma observed him and the light blush across Tink's face that was barely noticeable. Emma shot Killian a look, who returned it with raised brows.

"I have some questions that need answering."

"Don't be a stranger. If you feel like you've done everything you could, you should come to Misthaven," Emma offered, glancing at Liam as she did so.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, also glancing at Liam.

"Thank you for everything, Tink, really," Emma said as she hugged the ex-fairy. She was going to miss her.

"Anytime. I'm so happy you're human again." Tink gave Emma a squeeze, and Emma couldn't help but flinch.

"What's wrong?" Tink asked, pulling away from Emma while holding on to her shoulders as she inspected her.

"Emma?" Killian asked with a gentle touch on her arm.

"Just sore from where The Dark One's magic hit." Emma gestured to the left side of her abdomen. Tink held a hand over it and gingerly touch at her side with the other.

"No magical residue; you're lucky."

Emma smiled back at Tink.

"Just take it easy on the magic okay? I think you used more than enough today." Tink watched her, worried.

"Don't worry Tink, I'll be fine. Thank you. And if you ever get the chance, you should come and visit."

"I will."

"Thank you for everything, lass. Is there any way I could repay you?" Liam asked taking a step towards Tink.

"Take good care of these two, that's all."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a tender smile.

"Thank you, Tink," Killian said.

"Make sure that heals well, alright? Keep taking that potion."

"Aye, aye, Captain," he said facetiously. "Good luck with everything."

With one last look at Emma, Tink turned with John and walked back deeper into the forest. Emma was happy that her friend would be able to help people with real results now instead of handing out temporary solutions.

Emma turned to Liam and Killian with a smirk. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Gods, yes," Liam sighed.

"What's the plan?" Killian asked. Emma's eyes met his as he watched her expectantly. He trusted her so easily after everything and Emma was still wondering how.

"This," she breathed as she grabbed ahold of Killian and Liam's arms. They looked to her with a question in their eyes.

Emma shut her eyes tight and thought about what she wanted. They had to get out of this forest and she had to save her family. The closer to her family she could get, the better. She focused on her emotions just like how she was taught. She thought of her love for her family and suddenly, everything was spinning.

They appeared in a flash of light on a country road. Happiness bubbled within her at the sight. She vaguely heard the brothers' joyful laughter as her own giggle escaped her. She was human again, and she was out of the forest! She tried to take a step forward, but couldn't find the energy to move. She suddenly felt dizzy and tired as her side throbbed. She just wanted to lay down and sleep but before Emma could do anything, she was enveloped in a hug, squished between Liam and Killian when the world started to fade.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This ends the first part of this fic and now they are off to Misthaven! The next update might not be till a little before NYCC, thats the goal. I'm going to be a bit busier the next couple of weeks but I want to get ahead again. You can pester me on tumblr if I am late lol I hoped you liked the chapter! And thanks again Spartanguard on tumblr for beta-ing!**


	9. To Misthaven

Killian felt like he was spinning; dragged around through a storm. He couldn't tell up from down. Once the spinning stopped and Killian got his bearings, he realised they were no longer in the woods. Instead, they were on a country road with a hilly landscape in front of them. There was no thick tree canopy over them; only a few trees lined the road. The orange and yellow leaves almost glowed in the sunlight. Killian could see a large house in the distance down the road.

Killian turned quickly to look at Emma, a huge grin on his face. He was unable to contain his joy as he laughed. Liam did too as they both looked around their surroundings and took everything in. They turned back to each other, Emma still in the middle—she hadn't moved—which confused Killian. But Liam and Killian quickly ran towards each other and embraced Emma in their hug.

Killian was swept up in the laughter until he noticed that Emma felt strange in his arms; she was stiff, until she went limp and started to fall. Killian and Liam quickly caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Emma!" They cried out in unison.

Killian had trouble getting a good grip on her arm with only one hand. "Emma, love, whats wrong?"

Emma moaned in response. The two brothers lifted her up and helped her stand, each one with an arm over their shoulders.

"She must have used too much magic; remember Tink's warning?" Liam asked.

"Aye."

"Sorry," Emma mumbled.

"You've nothing to apologise for, lass. You just got us out of the blasted forest," Killian affirmed as he got a proper grip on her.

"Let's see if that's an inn," Liam suggested.

"It should be," Emma mumbled once again as she tried to right herself. It only ended with her needing more support.

"Why did you use all that magic if you hadn't for that long?"

"We needed…to get out. Quickest way."

Killian sighed in relief. He forgot that their journey was only halfway finished.

The walk to the house was tough. Emma kept stumbling and Killian's energy was waning. He really pushed himself today and the last potion he drank was starting to wear off. He was having a hard time not tripping over himself and he was starting to get lightheaded. Liam would make sure the two of them could carry on, occasionally asking if they needed a break. However, both Emma and Killian wanted to get the short journey over with.

The house they saw at the end of the road indeed turned out to be an inn. Now they just had to hope there was a room for them.

They approached the door and Liam stepped forward out of Emma's grasp. She clung a little tighter to Killian and he had to lean into her to steady them. It was not the best idea for Liam to be the one to let go, although Killian didn't mind being closer to her. He would have preferred better circumstances rather than Emma trembling in his arms from overexertion.

Liam opened the door quickly before reaching back to Emma's side, helping them both through the door.

"Hello?" A thin older woman approached them. She had short curly blonde hair and was dressed impeccably. "Oh dear, are you three alright?"

"Aye, we just need a room. This is my brother and his wife, we've come a long way and ran into a bit of trouble in the Infinite Forest."

Killian felt his face turn red with the lie. Why would Liam say that? He suddenly felt self conscious, and Emma stiffened slightly in his arms.

"You've come all the way from the Infinite Forest in that state?" The woman asked, wide-eyed looking Killian and Emma up and down. "How did you get out?"

"Long story; do you have a spare room?" Emma asked. Killian could her the strain in hear voice to sound better than she was. Her grip tightened on his shoulder.

"Oh, right, yes; one minute. Two rooms?" the woman asked, hurrying to the desk to the side by the wall. The foyer was open with high ceilings and large windows. The innkeeper must have been incredibly wealthy with the fancy woodwork, large library to the left, and rich drapery. How would they afford this?

"One please, I'll need to take care of them. If you have any extra bedding for myself?" Liam asked.

"Of course, I'll have someone bring it to your room. If you need any bandages or clean clothes, let me know; we can find something."

"You are too kind, really." Liam took the key she offered him.

"Up the stairs, turn right, and your room will be the first door on the left."

After giving her their thanks, the three of them worked their way up the stairs. Their room was spacious—the most spacious room Killian had ever had the pleasure of staying in. A large bed filled the center of the back wall and on either side were two large windows.

Killian and Liam gently placed Emma on the bed.

"Thank you," Emma breathed. She took off Liam's coat and handed it back to him with a tired smile. She laid down after kicking off her shoes.

"Emma, do you want any food?" Killian asked.

"No, just sleep…"

And sleep she did. It seemed like she was out in seconds. And like that a wave of exhaustion overcame Killian. Without having to worry about Emma, he felt the growing pain of his wrist and his complete exhaustion.

"Well, she's out, how about I get us some food?" Liam asked.

"How are we going to pay for this?" Killian took the satchel from his shoulder and placed it on the end of the bed. He opened it to find three of the vials smashed. Great… only four left… he knew he would need it more now, and chugged one of them after ripping of the cap with his teeth. The rest he could ration.

"We still have a good deal of money left."

"The money you obtained by selling out Silver…"

"We need it. You both need a proper rest. You need to eat, too; keep up your strength," Liam argued.

Killian took one of the dried meats from the satchel with a flourish and took a bite. "I'm eating. I don't want to use that dirty money."

"He was a terrible man."

"What happened to good form, regardless? Doing the right thing, the thing _you_ beat into my mind," Killian asked, and his voice rose. That money was just a reminder of what Liam had done and to say it didn't sit right with Killian would be an understatement.

Liam looked hurt and hung his head in shame. "We don't have any other options right now, Killian," he said quietly.

A knock at the door interrupted the tense silence that followed Liam's last statement. With a sigh, Liam quickly went to answer the door. Maybe he was right, but he really didn't like it. Killian looked back at Emma and felt guilty for his outburst, but it didn't seem to phase her. She looked so peaceful… and cold. Killian walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed the folded blanket there to lay across Emma.

"I've blankets for us. We can take one of the extra pillows from her bed," Liam said with a somber tone.

Killian nodded at his brother and moved around the bed to fetch the other pillow. "Why did you say Emma and I were married?" Killian asked to quickly before he could really think about it.

"I thought it was our best chance of all getting to stay in one room. You know how people can be. And besides, it was more believable if it was you," he teased cautiously, testing the shift in Killian's mood.

Killian rolled his eyes at his brother and grabbed some of the thick blankets from him. It was strange—Killian wasn't on the best of terms with his brother, and yet they could fall back into such easy banter. He wasn't sure how to handle it. He wanted to give Liam another chance, yet to continue using that money… it felt wrong.

Killian placed the thickest of the blankets on the floor at the foot of the bed and laid down after removing his boots and jacket. The sun had just set, bathing the room in twilight and candlelight. It might have been early, but Killian felt as if it could have been the wee hours in the morning. He really hoped he could regain some energy soon; otherwise, he would only hinder their journey to Misthaven.

"Brother, do you need your bandages rewrapped?"

"It's fine for now," Killian mumbled as his exhaustion caught up to him completely.

"Goodnight. If you need anything, don't hesitate."

/-/

Killian was out in seconds. Liam was tired as well, but his hunger won out. Quietly, Liam opened the door and headed downstairs. He found himself in a small tavern-like room. A few people who must have been staying in the other rooms were at the bar. Liam took a seat on one of the empty stools. The pouch containing his money weighed heavy on his belt after his talk with Killian. His brother was right, of course—he needed to get rid of the money. Give it to someone deserving.

"So, you all came all the way from the Infinite Forest?"

Liam turned quickly to see the innkeeper watching him.

"Pardon my bad manners. I realise I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Eunice."

"Liam."

"I lost my husband to the forest. It's nearly a four-day journey there and yet, you three made it here in that state. I can't help but be curious."

Four days?! How did Emma manage to do that? Liam was in shock she was still standing as well as she was after they appeared on the road.

"Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Aye, sorry. It was a gruelling journey; no doubt about that. What did you say your husband's name was?" Liam said, fumbling, not wanting to reveal Emma had magic.

"I didn't… But his name is Thurston. Did you… see him?" she asked, cautiously hopeful.

"Thurston? Yes, we saw him; he gave us a ride."

"Really? He's alive?" She squeezed her hands together and Liam could see tears gathering in her eyes.

"Aye. However, I don't know about the state his is in now, I don't wish to give you false hope."

"Just knowing you've seen him…" She broke off to collect herself, getting emotional. "It's been three years," she choked out. "I never stopped hoping that one day he would return to me, and you've renewed that hope. You must be starving; what do you want? It's on the house!"

"Oh, that's very kind, but I'm afraid I didn't do much. It's Emma's doing if he returns."

"How so?"

"She found a way to lift the curse on the forest."

"Did she defeat the Dark One?"

He nodded and hoped she wouldn't ask anymore questions. There was no way he could tell her Emma had magic and he was too tired to think of a solid cover.

Eunice's eyes widened as she studied him. "All of you don't have to worry about paying for anything during your stay. Now, what do you want?" She looked at him expectantly. Liam was grateful she dropped the subject. He was afraid to reveal too much. He stared at her in disbelief, managing to tell her something and a few minutes later, there was plate full of meats and vegetables placed in front of him.

"You are too kind, really."

"Nonsense! Eat up and then get some rest; you look like you've been through hell!"

Liam did as he was told. The delicious food filled him up, but he still felt guilty. Here he was, reaping the rewards of Emma's work and his brother's loss. Meanwhile, they were both too exhausted from what they had gone through to stay up for dinner.

His own exhaustion finally caught up with him with half of his plate still full. It was a shame to leave it, but he was sure if he forced anymore food down he would pass out on the spot. After thanking Eunice, Liam found himself in the room again. Emma and Killian were both sound asleep. Hopefully, he soon would be, too.

/-/

Killian was the first to wake up. Judging by the low light coming through the windows, the sun was just about to rise. Killian sat up, looking around the room. Liam's jacket was folded by the foot of the bed. Emma's small slippers were placed neatly next to the side table. Killian raked his hand through his hair and felt how messy it had become during his slumber. There was no way he could tie his hair back one handed. It was time for a haircut. At the thought, his wrist throbbed. It wasn't unmanageable, just uncomfortable. He could last without the potion a while longer.

Killian got up quietly in hopes to get a few things done before they set out and so they could sleep a bit longer. His eyes lingered on Emma's still form. She looked so peaceful; it was hard to tear his eyes away.

Downstairs, Killian adjusted his sling as he looked for the innkeeper through the large halls. The inn was huge, but he knew it still wasn't as big as a castle and he already felt out of place and they still had a ways to go to get to Misthaven.

The thought of using Liam's money filled him with dread, but what other option did he have now?

"Good morning, dear!" Killian jumped at the innkeeper's voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you."

"It's quite alright," Killian said as he ran a hand through his hair once again and remembered his messy state. "You're just who I was looking for."

"Of course! I already told your brother whatever you need is on the house."

"Why this kindness?"

"We spoke last night and he told me how the forest is free of the Dark One. And that you saw my husband, Thurston, in there. Anything you want is on me; I've been too long without even word of him."

"There's no guarantee he can get out, though."

"If you three got out, that means he can, too."

Killian felt a weight lift off his shoulders knowing that he wouldn't be using Liam's money, but he didn't want to take advantage. Especially if they had given her false hope. "I don't feel comfortable—"

"Killian, I can afford it, clearly. Let me help. Now, what is it you need?"

"A couple of things actually, if you can, of course," Killian smiled at her kindness.

/-/

Emma woke up with her stomach growling to early morning light streaming through the windows. There was a soft chuckle from her left and Emma turned to find Killian sitting in a chair. He looked different. His hair was parted to the side, ponytail gone, and his stubble neatly trimmed. Emma thought he was cute before, but now she was dumbstruck. For a moment, she wondered if she was still asleep and dreaming, but the pain in her side from the Dark One's magic was still there, a dull aching throb.

"Morning," Killian greeted with a light blush colouring his cheeks as he tried to act nonchalant. "All rested?"

Emma sat up quickly, her height matching Killian's and it felt good to be eye level with him. It felt good being human again, minus the ache in her side, of course. She didn't have enough time yesterday for her return to being human to sink in. And now she had to get used to Killian's new look. "How long have you been up? You look—" she cut herself off and awkwardly gestured towards him.

"About that," he laughed awkwardly. "Now, we are friends, right?"

"Yes?" Emma answered unsure; while they were helping each other out, it was still stemming from a deal, but she did see both the brothers as friends, at least she hoped. This was a nice confirmation.

"Then, as my friend, please be brutally honest… does it look alright?" He scratched that place behind his ear, his embarrassment and nerves showing on his face with his blush.

"Yes. You look great. You'll fit right in in the navy." Emma felt her face burning with her own blush with her blunt answer, but the shy smile on his face that was full of genuine happiness rather than smugness had her glad that she answered as she did.

Killian cleared his throat. "I spoke with Eunice, the innkeeper; breakfast will be ready shortly." As he spoke he was rubbing his bandages with a slight wince on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I just have yet to take this morning's potion."

"I could heal it, if you want." Emma extended her hand towards him.

"No. You need to save your strength." He gently pushed her hand away. His was warm hand lingered before he realised that he didn't pull back right away.

"Killian, I overexerted myself yesterday. I'm fine." She tilted her head back like a petulant child.

"We've a long way to Misthaven; you need all of your strength. And besides, I believe your side is in more dire need of healing than my arm."

His words made Emma aware once again of the dull ache in her side she didn't realise she was favouring as she sat. She should probably fix that. "Are you sure?" She watched him looking for any other signs of discomfort but he appeared to be fine.

"Aye, I've enough potion."

With a nod she turned her attention to her side and focused on healing the tender spot. A few seconds later, after her magic dissipated, she felt great. With a happy sigh, Emma moved to get up. Killian quickly rose as well, watching her carefully.

"I'm fine, really."

"Sorry," Killian scratched the back of his neck, backing out of her space.

"Do you need your bandages changed?"

"Already done," Killian lied. Emma could tell. But the uncomfortable look he had as he dodged her gaze was not because of pain. Emma would drop it—for now. "Oh, I was able to acquire you a pair of boots and a jacket."

"How?"

"Eunice is Thurston's wife. She was talking to Liam last night and now she's giving us everything. No payment necessary."

"Really?"

"Aye. She had been trying to break the curse on the forest for years. Apparently she had to drag the details out of Liam. Here," Killian whispered as he handed her the dark maroon jacket from the edge of the bed and motioned to the boots on the floor. They looked a little big, but they would do. The jacket was long, falling just past her knees. The thick fabric warmed her in the slightly chilly room. It was also a bit big, the coat sleeves falling past her hands. She quickly folded up the cuffs to free her hands and then donned her new boots.

"Come; you must be famished."

Killian walked over to rouse Liam. Killian had to call is name a few times with a shake to wake him up. Emma wondered how it was that Liam was able to sleep so soundly.

"Brother? What have you done to your hair?" was Liam's greeting as soon as he opened his eyes and saw Killian leaning over him.

"What?" Killian's hand flew to his head and shot Emma a look, almost of betrayal, but it did look good! Too good, in her opinion.

"You look, dare I say it, dashing." Killian's eyebrows rose as he stared at Liam in shock. "Now, don't let this get to your head. It's unbecoming."

Killian rose a single eyebrow at Liam and offered him a hand off the floor. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"This is what I'm talking about." Liam turned to Emma then. "Cocky doesn't look good on him, am I right?"

Emma just laughed, shaking her head at them as she walked through the door. The two brothers followed shortly with their belongings in tow. The three of them descended the staircase and were on the search for food. Since Emma was no longer exhausted, she could finally appreciate being human again. Her freedom was back and she could eat whatever she wanted.

Killian led them to the dining room of the inn and there was a large spread out in front of them. Emma's stomach again growled and her mouth was watering at the sight. Killian pulled out her chair for her. With a "thank you," she sat. He took the seat next to her and Liam was across from them. "It seems Eunice has outdone herself," Killian said as he stared at the food in front of him.

"Oh gods, cake!" Emma exclaimed as she took a slice from the small cake in the middle of the table. Wait, Killian had talked to Eunice this morning. Did he ask for cake? For her? She turned to him with the question in her eyes. "You did this?"

"I just asked; really, you should be thanking Eunice." And as he spoke her name, the innkeeper walked into the room.

"Oh, darlings, I'm glad you're all awake so I can thank you all for everything."

"You don't have to thank us, really, you've done enough," Emma said. Just a night here and the clothes was more than enough.

Eunice replied going over the conversation she had with Liam the night before. He looked sheepish with her explanation. "The least I can do is make sure you are well fed. I've been searching for my husband and a way to break that curse on that awful forest for three years now."

"Really, why didn't you mention that last night?" Liam asked; his attention on her.

"You looked like you could fall asleep sitting up."

"I've seen him do that, too," Killian joked. Emma was glad to see him in such good spirits.

The rest of breakfast passed on amicably. Emma never added too much to the conversation, just enjoyed the food she hadn't been able to eat in so long. But her journey wasn't over and thoughts of her family came rushing back. They couldn't stay here long. "Do you know where the nearest stables are?"

"Hm, I believe it's a over a half a day's walk, towards Misthaven," the innkeeper supplied.

"That's great, thank you." Emma could easily magic them there and they could cut their travel time to Misthaven in less than half with horses.

Killian gently squeezed her arm and her eyes shot over to his. "Emma, we can walk it," he said under his breath. Liam and Eunice, in their own conversation now, couldn't hear him.

"It's not far, I can do it with no problem," Emma defended quietly. Damn, he could read her too easily as a human now.

"But—"

"So, how did you two meet?" Eunice asked with her hands under her chin, staring at them doe-eyed.

"Uh—at a market," Emma stuttered.

"Near the docks," Killian added quickly. There was no way they could sell this.

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Aye."

"It took a while," Emma laughed a little at his reply. Love at first sight with a swan! The thought was absurd. But, Eunice didn't know that.

"Oh, you two are just too cute!"

Emma blushed and started to eat the sweet cake. As soon as she put it in her mouth the flavour almost overwhelmed her. It was amazing; just the right amount of sweet. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Killian watching her and she grew self conscious. "What?"

Killian shook his head slightly, the shy smile still on his face. "Nothing. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled. "Do you?"

"Aye, it's delicious. I don't know if I've ever had something so sweet."

Emma went back to eating after noticing Eunice happily watching them. She blushed as conversation started again. She noticed Killian struggling minimally with his food, but there was still some frustration. She really wanted to heal his wrist so that it could be a little bit easier for him. Maybe tonight before bed, he wouldn't protest against her using magic.

"Eunice, do you know how things are in Misthaven?" Emma didn't know why she hadn't asked before. Maybe she could get information on the type of curse plaguing her kingdom.

"Oh dear, such a tragic thing. The poor kingdom."

Emma's stomach dropped. "What? What happened?"

"Well, about five years ago, the princess was stolen. Ever since then, they closed down their borders. All trade has been done outside of it and no one speaks of what happened. No one has actually gone into the kingdom for years. They can't, really."

"Why not?" Emma asked, trying not to sound too eager for information.

"There are barriers surrounding the kingdom. Can be quite dangerous." Fantastic. Just what they needed: more obstacles. "Is that where you are headed?"

Emma was lost in a fog. How could they do this? How could she drag them through more hoops?

"Aye," Killian said in her absence. His hand found her's and gave a slight squeeze. "Emma, we'll get there; it will be alright." He smiled at her. Emma didn't know what she did to deserve a friend like him.

"Too right, little brother. We best get going."

"Already?" Eunice asked.

"Aye, we've a long journey ahead of us."

"Thank you for you hospitality," Killian bowed slightly in Eunice's direction.

"And the clothes," Emma added. "I don't know how—"

"Believe me, it's my pleasure. I wish you all luck on your journey."

"Thank you. I hope Thurston is able to come back swiftly." Liam also gave Eunice a slight bow. The three of them walked out of the inn refreshed and energised for their journey. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, all of them content and full. A short while after they were out of sight from the inn, Emma grabbed onto both Liam and Killian and before they could protest, they all magicked away.

Once the familiar spinning sensation stopped and Emma regained her bearings, both of the brothers turned towards her, staggering as their got their balance.

"Bloody hell, Emma," Killian said looking upset with her.

"We need horses. Look: right down there are the stables," Emma breathed, slightly winded from her magic, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"But your magic; we can't have a repeat of yesterday!"

"I'm fine. Trust me." Emma looked at him imploringly. She really was fine. While she did need to work on her magic, that wasn't enough to seriously weaken her.

"A little warning next time would be nice." Liam was staring at her with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry; I thought you wouldn't let me." Guilt shot through Emma. Did her magic affect them? Did they not like it? Killian wasn't phased when he learned about it, but she had no idea how Liam felt about magic. And the disorientating feeling… getting them out of the forest was a given, but using it again without their consent—well, she shouldn't have done that.

Emma backed away, grasping her hands behind her back and looking down.

"You're right, we wouldn't because you should be saving your strength," Liam chided.

Was he not afraid either, then? She looked up to him and found a look on his face similar to one her father would wear when she would do something wrong.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I know my strength. Yesterday was a long shot, and I knew I wouldn't be in the best shape afterwards, but we had to get out of there."

"And you some how knocked of four days of travel with that one… spell, is it?"

"Yeah, you could think of it like a spell."

"No incantation needed?" Killian chimed, his voice a bit higher with his genuine curiosity. Both brothers were looking to her as they would a teacher.

"Nope, just focusing on the magic within and a feeling that sparks it. Some spells need the written word, which has the incantation within it, but I never really thought of it as a travel spell."

"Interesting. Wait… four days?!"

"Yeah," Emma looked at Killian sheepishly. It was more like five from where they were in relation to the closest point of the forest to the inn, but they didn't need to know that.

"You truly are bloody brilliant," Killian said in awe.

"Right then, so no more questioning your powers. If you do tire, please don't push yourself," Liam said, impressed with her. "But if you do that again, a fair warning would be nice. That is quite…disorientating."

Emma nodded with a relieved smile. They weren't afraid of her. And now they were only a few minutes away from the stables. Maybe things would go well and it would be a smooth journey to Misthaven.

/-/

Things did not go as well as Emma had hoped.

The brothers didn't know how to properly ride a horse. Emma would have liked to know that sooner, but there was nothing she could have done. She knew her magic would not be enough to teleport them much closer to Misthaven at the moment.

They traveled just as much as they would have had they walked. Emma's less-than-perfect crash course in riding slowed them down. Killian was on her horse, thinking it best for him not to ride a horse for the first time one-handed. He had said so himself, in a sour mood, and not just from his injury. Both of the brothers were on edge as soon as payment came into the conversation, leaving the air around them tense.

Even at dinner, the three of them sat in silence. The brothers were brooding over who knows what while Emma silently lamented on her own anxieties and frustration in not traveling as much as she had hoped for the day.

Killian's wrist was bothering him, too. Emma could tell with the way he took measured breaths and fidgeted in his seat. The tavern they had found luckily had a room available; while Emma would have preferred to trek through the night, she knew it wasn't a good idea. The tavern was lively contrasting with themselves. The singing drunks were getting on Emma's nerves and it took a lot for her not to just get up and walk out.

"I'm going to get some air," Killian announced as he quickly rose from his chair and made a beeline for the door from their quiet corner table. With a full mouth, Emma watched him leave and gave Liam a questioning look.

Liam's gazed dropped from Emma to his food. Emma swallowed before getting up to check on Killian if she wouldn't get any answers from Liam. She needed to know what was going on. He was in great spirits this morning. His drastic change in his mood seemingly had come from nowhere.

Outside, the brisk night air sent a chill through Emma. She looked around, but there was no sign of Killian. Emma took a deep breath and walked around the tavern. She found him on the ground with his knees to his chest and cradling his arm. His face was twisted in pain.

"Killian?"

His eyes found hers and they widened. She quickly knelt before him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Can I see your wrist? I promise, I have enough magic to heal it. And we're about to sleep anyways," Emma added on, cutting off any protests he might've had.

Killian nodded before showing her his arm with a wince.

"Can I heal it?"

"Please." His voice was a broken whisper.

Carefully, Emma rolled up his sleeves and unwrapped his arm. Killian was breathing heavily as she did so. She couldn't imagine the pain he was feeling. Once the bandage was off, she saw the raw, scarred flesh. She felt Killian freeze. Emma looked up to him and he was staring at his wrist in horror, his face pale and breathing erratic.

He hadn't seen it yet.

Emma quickly placed her hands over the worst of the injury and called upon her magic. Once again, she thought of her family, but this time she also focused on Killian and making him happy and comfortable. The warmth started from within and spread down to her finger tips. Her hands glowed as she gently held his arm and he was healed.

Once she was done, Killian looked less in pain, but still troubled.

"Are you okay?"

"This is the first time I've seen it… I—" He cut himself off and threw his head back against the building with his eyes shut tight. His face was still ghostly pale.

Emma gave his wrist the slightest squeeze she could manage, in case it was still tender. She sat next to him, leaning against the building, and took his hand. They stayed there like that for a while. She didn't want to push him; she just wanted to be there for him. His breathing was heavy as if he was fighting off tears.

They sat like that for a while and after what felt like hours, Killian's breathing finally slowed to a normal pace.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"You don't need to apologise." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Though I am curious: was that the only reason you came out here?"

Killian swallowed before answering. "No."

"What happened between you and Liam?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, dropping his head back against the wall. "Long story short: Liam sold out our old captain to his enemies, lied about it to me, and has been using that blood money ever since."

"The captain who enslaved you?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Aye, that's the one. And, no, I don't feel bad for the bloody bastard; it's just—"

"He lied." Killian looked at her with a nod. His eyebrows knit together in hurt. "So, that story with the family?"

"All a lie so that he could be a good example for myself."

Emma gave his hand another squeeze and he held on a bit tighter. It was warm and comfortable. She'd had a feeling the story was a lie, but this was a bit extreme. Yep, Liam was definitely a slef-righteous ass.

"Have you two spoken about it?"

"Aye. He says he will try not to let me down again and make it up to me. Still, I don't feel comfortable using the money."

Emma considered Killian for a moment, turning her head towards him and watched him watch the stars. "Do you believe him?"

"I want to."

"Then you should give him the chance. Yes, the money didn't come from a great place. But at least now you are free and it will help us get to Misthaven and you'll be able to help people then when you join the navy."

Killian sighed, dropping his eyes to his knees.

"At the very least, I think you two need to talk about it."

"Aye." His fingers fidgeted in her hand, but he didn't let go. After a few peaceful moments of silence, Killian asked, "Why couldn't you use your magic before you were turned into a swan?"

His question took Emma off guard and she answered after a beat. "Regina had put some sort of magic-cancelling cuff she had on me."

"I'm sorry, love. That must have been terrible for you to have such a gift and not be able to use it."

Emma felt her face blush with the complement. "I take it the pain's gone?"

"Aye, good as new; minus, well, you know," he said with a flippant smirk.

Emma shook her head at him and with a squeeze of her hand, she let go of his, and rose from the ground. "Come on. I feel bad leaving Liam alone." And maybe she was tired from healing Killian.

Killian followed Emma back into the tavern. She was thankful for the room that awaited them. Hopefully, tomorrow would go smoother than this day had.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay on this! I had trips back to back and work and a new puppy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have a headcanon since Swan Song that Liam is a heavy sleeper lol. Thanks to the lovely Spartanguard on tumblr for betaing!**

 **Also, I posted some fanart from the last chapter on my tumblr, its under my "CWS tag" tag if you want to see. And Cocohook38 did some lovely fanart too! :D**


	10. The Barrier

Another night on the floor was far better than the uneven ground in the forest, yet he found himself wishing for a more comfortable bed. The first thing Killian had noticed upon waking up was a folded up piece of paper in his hand. Killian unfurled the parchment and saw that it was from Emma. She wanted to let them talk and give them privacy while she got some food for their journey. Killian let his head fall back against the pillow.

The night before, they had all been too tired and Killian couldn't work up the nerve to talk to his brother. Part of him didn't want to do this. Shouldn't Liam be the one to bring it up? Killian sat up to get ready for the day, shortly followed by Liam. The silence in the room was almost deafening. At least, that's how it felt for Killian as he wrestled with himself on whether or not to just do as Emma suggested.

"Killian?" Liam asked from behind.

"Aye?" He stiffened once Liam spoke as he finished putting on his boots.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No." He was managing. His boots were easy enough to slip on and he used his mouth to keep the fabric in place at the start of wrapping his arm. While it felt much better thanks to Emma's magic, he wanted to keep it wrapped. He didn't want to look at it.

"Something the matter, brother?" Liam asked carefully.

"Do you regret it?" Killian asked. The words spilled from his lips, bursting from him almost without consent.

There was silence and after a moment, Killian turned from his spot perched on the bed as he finished winding the fabric around his wrist. Liam stared at him, dumbfounded by the unexpected question.

With a deep breath, he answered. "The only thing I truly regret is lying to you. I'm sorry. The rest, well, I couldn't stand to see you like that for a day longer." Liam looked Killian in the eyes. He was sincere and he could see the hurt and shame from his actions plain on his face. "I wasn't strong enough wait any longer for a chance to get us out of there the right way to come along."

Killian looked Liam in the eyes—really looked at him—and saw the truth and the pain he felt shining in them. Killian's own shame overcame him. He did give up. He didn't have hope; not even in his own brother who had tried his hardest to keep them fighting. He hadn't thought about what it must have been like for Liam to see him that way. Were it Liam who had been lashed and broken, Killian probably would have killed Captain Silver himself.

"We do have to keep using the money; we've no other choice. I promise you, I will make up for it. "

"Aye, I've come to realise that now."

"You mean it?"

Killian gave him a nod. "I'm sorry, too, for giving up, and well, not believing in you."

Suddenly, Liam took a few quick strides and met Killian with a fierce hug. He was taken aback before hugging his older brother back. It was like a piece of him clicked back into place. He hadn't realised just how much being at odds with his brother had affected him.

/-/

Emma was glad that she left early that morning. The brothers seemed to be on much better terms and the tense atmosphere that hung over them the day before was nonexistent. There was still some tension, of course, but that was bound to happen when the three of them planned out their best course of action. They had finally settled on trying to find the closest blacksmith on the way to Misthaven so Killian could perhaps find a prosthetic.

That's how Emma found herself waiting outside of the blacksmith, watching the sun set over the small village. They had traveled more than Emma had thought they would have been able to today. Frankly, as tired as she was, she would have liked to continue trekking through the night, but thought better of it. They shouldn't push themselves, unknowing of what awaited them. And as much as she wanted to get to her kingdom as quickly as she could, Emma was also dreading it.

After hearing from Eunice the day before about the barriers and how no one was coming or going from Misthaven, Emma was nervous. She didn't sleep well the night before, plagued by visions of what could possibly be waiting for them. Ruined kingdom? Parents under a sleeping curse? Hell, the whole kingdom under a sleeping curse? She heard that had happened once. What if everyone had been turned into animals? She could vividly imagine Grumpy turned into a vicious koala.

She had to push those thoughts away; no good would come from dwelling on them.

From her spot outside the shop, she could scarcely hear Killian and Liam speaking with the blacksmith. She didn't want to intrude; hence, waiting outside. Emma tried not to pay attention too much, but was happy to hear that it was going well. Though when she actually saw Killian with his brace, then she would see how he was really feeling. She knew he was uneasy, especially after the night before. He looked faint after seeing his bare arm ending at the wrist for the first time. She can't imagine feeling any better were it her.

Emma heard the brothers finishing up and she quickly rose to her feet. As they came out, Emma could see a look of discomfort on Killian's face. She quickly glanced down and saw a false gloved hand.

"How did it go?" Emma asked, eyes darting back up to their faces.

"Fine," Killian answered shortly, as he awkwardly stood there. "Should we find sustenance? I'm famished." He walked past them. Liam gave Emma a sad smile and the two of them followed Killian to the inn they had found earlier.

Emma watched the tense set of his shoulders as Killian led the way. Emma worried, but she knew if she tried to get him speaking, he might just shut down. Besides, was there anything she could say to help him?

They found a table at the inn and ate. Conversation was forced, the three of them all avoiding talking about the visit with the blacksmith. Killian struggled with his food, which prompted Liam to finally broach the subject after watching his younger brother with a disheartened look.

"Killian, why don't you try the—"

"No."

Emma glanced between them.

"The hook will—" Liam tried to suggest.

"I don't want to be a bloody spectacle, Liam," Killian warned with his fist coming down hard on the table, anger in his tone as he glared at Liam before dropping his gaze to his plate. A hook? That would probably have been more useful than the wooden hand that rested on his lap.

Liam huffed, looking fed up with his brother, but chose not to push again. Killian had to come to terms with his new prosthetic on his own terms.

After a few tense moments, Liam cleared his throat. "Emma, what curse do you think your kingdom may be under?"

Emma cringed. Liam was not doing well with his attempts of conversation tonight. "I don't know…" Emma stared at her plate. She didn't want to think about this right now.

"I wonder what kind of barrier surrounds Misthaven."

"I'm really not sure," Emma huffed as she stabbed a potato on her plate. The anxieties she tried to keep at bay came clawing back; her appetite was gone. "I'm going to get some air." Emma stood up from her chair, dropping her fork, and brusquely strode towards the door. She didn't look back, just raced forward. The noise of the tavern seemed to grow louder in her ears. Outside the tavern, she could still hear the ramble from inside.

The cold night air felt good on her skin and help bring her back to the present. She turned to lean against the side of the building, trying to calm her breathing. She wanted to run. Whether it was to run to Misthaven to try to break the curse or to run away and forget everything, she wasn't sure. How was she supposed to save everyone?

Liam found her on the side of the building pacing back and forth with shaking hands.

"Emma, whats wrong? I'm sorry If I said something out of line. I wasn't—"

"No, no it's fine, really."

Liam watched her with a raised brow. The expression on his face clearly showing he wasn't buying her lies.

"How's Killian?" Emma asked changing the subject.

Liam sighed and waited a moment before answering. "He's not dealing well with the idea of using a hook, even though it would be more convenient for him." Liam ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Emma I don't know what exactly it was that upset you, but I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Let's just go back inside." Emma strode past Liam towards the door with an attempt at a reassuring smile. But going by the look on Liam's face, she wasn't fooling him.

Emma's eyes searched the rowdy room as soon as she stepped back into the warmth of the tavern. Killian was no longer at their table. She felt Liam stand next to her and huffed in disappointment.

"Bloody hell, Killian," he growled lowly before stalking towards the bar. Emma followed closely and noticed Killian sitting alone at the end of the bar with a pint of ale in front of him. "Oi, what are you doing?" Liam asked getting close to Killian. Suddenly Emma remembered what Killian had said to her in his daze of pain.

 _You royals don't want some low-life, one-handed-slave with a drinking problem in your ranks._

She heard Killian mumble a response to Liam before the elder brother spoke again. "Is this really what you want? Do you want to go back to that?"

Emma felt uncomfortable. This was clearly meant to be a private moment. But she knew, and she wanted to be there for him. She backed up towards the wall, waiting for them to finish their row. After a few more moments of discussion she could see Killian deflate.

"Lass," Liam turned to Emma. "Mind taking him up to the room?"

Emma nodded and waited for Killian to follow. He didn't meet her eyes, just held his slightly tilted towards the floor. She felt terrible for him.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean for you to become my nanny."

Emma glanced back at him as they rounded the corner to the stairs, leaving the buzz of the tavern behind. She held her tongue until they made it up the stairs and outside of their door. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Killian looked taken aback by her candour. Emma flushed. Maybe she shouldn't have been so blunt, but she was her father's daughter. And even if she didn't know exactly what was going on in his mind, he had to snap out of it before he got in too deep. "Look, I know it sucks, and you didn't deserve it, but you have Liam and you have a goal. It's going to be hard to get used to it, but you will. It's no excuse to head to the bar with the intent to get drunk; we still have a ways to go."

Killian huffed. His breathing sounded shakey. His mouth shut tight as his gaze fell to the floor. The tense set of his shoulders told Emma that she went too far. "You really are my nanny, then," he muttered darkly.

Emma twisted opened the door to their room while still keeping her eyes on Killian. "Really?" she admonished. His only answer was his eyes finally meeting hers and a tilt of his head. "It will be easier to leave tomorrow if you aren't hung over." Emma turned and walked into the room, hearing Killian walk in behind her before shutting the door rather loudly behind him.

"Maybe you and Liam should just leave, I'm not going to be any help," he growled, eyes shining.

"Oh, come on. I'm sorry, but you have one hand; deal with it!" Emma snapped.

Killian looked taken aback. Suddenly, his breathing grew shallow and his face palled.

"Killian? I'm sorry, I—" She cut herself off seeing tears begin to form in his eyes. He tried to turn away, but Emma quickly walked over to him and without thinking grabbed his arm turning him towards her and hugged him tight. He quietly gasped at the contact and hugged her back, burying his head in her hair.

"Just because you have one hand now doesn't mean you can't be useful," Emma mumbled into his chest, she herself getting emotional. His shuddering breaths broke her heart. Why did she push him? Well, she knew why, but she felt bad for causing him pain. She squeezed him a bit tighter waiting for him to collect himself. She felt good in his arms and she was dreading for when he would release her. "You have me and Liam to help when you want. And we need you, too."

Killian sniffed before reluctantly pulling away from her—well, she hoped reluctantly. "Thank you. I'm sorry for my behaviour," he said after sniffing. His cheeks were wet and his eyes red.

"No, I'm sorry—"

"No, Emma. I think… I needed that." He smiled shyly at her before quickly stepping away and wiping his cheeks. She immediately felt the loss of his arms around her. She suddenly felt awkward as she looked around the room. This one had two beds and all she wanted to do was crawl into one and hide.

The noise of the door opening made Emma jump. Liam came into the room quietly, looking back and forth at the two of them. "Ready for bed?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh at his cluelessness as to what had just happened.

/-/

The next two days were a blur of travel. Another tavern. Lots of walking and riding. Moods shifted for the better. A lot of pleasant conversation was had, whether it be about books they had read or traveling, which pleased Emma greatly.

As much as Killian and Liam tried to get Emma talk about Misthaven, she shut down. She just needed to get there and then worry about it. There were too many possibilities running through her mind still, and they only seemed to get worse the closer they traveled to Misthaven, as did the dreams.

Emma was still wary of Killian the during their travels. He may have been having his own crisis he was dealing with, but he was also still able to see that Emma was having one of her own, one she very much did not want to talk about.

The fact that he was so in tune with Emma made her attraction for him grow. But she had to try to squash down that hope. He wouldn't want to be with a princess… Would he? All the diplomacy and responsibilities; it was too much.

The second night, the last before they would reach Misthaven, they all sat around a fire in the woods that was home to the barrier. Emma mulled over all the encounters they had over the past couple of days. All the people they had asked about the cursed kingdom knew nothing except that the barrier was close. And unknowing of what the barrier was, the three of them decided on a full night's rest before facing whatever awaited them. Tomorrow, they would be in Misthaven. Emma felt as though she could be sick. The moment she has been waiting for over the past five years was finally here and it was terrifying.

Emma pulled at the sleeve of her coat as Liam rationed out the meats and cheeses they had picked up in one of the towns they had passed through. Killian sat close to Emma's right, watching her. She could feel his eyes on her and it only made her itch more. She was going to let them down. What if her kingdom is basically destroyed and she dragged them here for nothing? She would have nothing to go back to. Her family, gone.

"Emma?"

"Huh?" Emma looked up to see Liam and Killian staring at her. "What?"

"Here's your food," Liam said with a questioning look.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Killian asked.

"I'm fine."

Killian raised an eyebrow in response. "What's troubling you, love?" he asked, softer than she would have expected.

"Whatever it is that is pestering you, you can trust us; we're a team, aye?" Liam gave her an encouraging look. "Talking about it might help."

Emma sighed looking at food in her hands before relenting. "I'm just worried."

"Your family's state?" Killian sat up straighter, leaning slightly closer to her.

"Them and the kingdom. I don't know what Regina could have done to them," Emma admitted with a shuddering breath. Her eyes met his, which bored into her, pleading to open up to him.

"You said she cursed them, yeah?" Killian asked softly.

Emma nodded. "And there are so many different curses she could have used," she sighed, getting even more overwhelmed. Then, she felt a hand on her arm. She looked down to see Killian's hand lightly holding her wrist, his body twisted toward her.

"Love, don't worry. We can figure it out when we get there."

"Aye, my little brother is right. One step at a time," Liam chimed in with a cheeky grin. Killian sent him a glare and Emma chuckled at their antics before sobering again.

"I don't expect you to help me when we—"

"Nonsense, Emma. We're friends." Killian cut off her protests.

"And what kind of friends would we be if we left you to break a curse by yourself," Liam interjected. Their words of encouragement and belief in her ability to break the curse warmed her more than any fire could.

"We won't abandon you." Killian's eyes bored into her own as he gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

Her heart pounded in her chest with the way Killian was looking at her, staring at her so sincerely. He was abandoned, wasn't he? Emma blinked, shaking herself out of the stupor she found herself in and cleared her throat. "You too. Both of you—I won't abandon you, either," she said awkwardly. Killian looked surprised, but covered it with a warm smile that reached his eyes.

"You don't think she turned them all into animals, do you?" Liam asked in a lighthearted way to break the tension and fear that still lingered.

"The menagerie of Misthaven; I'm not sure if I'd want to sail with that Navy," Killian joked as he raised a piece of food to his mouth.

"Aye, the ship we were on was dirty enough!"

"How would you break that curse? True love's kiss? Or maybe true love's lick if your parents have to kiss you back?" Killian smiled.

Emma chuckled at the thought. "Yeah, I'd imagine so."

"So, if my daft older brother is right, we will be looking for two swans then."

"I really hope not," Emma laughed. They went on like that the rest of the night making light of what was awaiting them beyond the barrier.

/-/

The next morning, Emma was nervous; that much was clear. Killian kept throwing glances her way, anxious himself about her state of mind and what the day would hold for them. He wanted to know what this curse was—needed to know. Then they could come up with a real plan and Emma could maybe calm her nerves.

They finish packing up the few items they had with the horses. Killian hoisted himself on the horse behind Emma once again. He couldn't help but find joy from his light touch securing himself to her. He wished he could hold her in a more meaningful way, but this would do for now. Maybe one day he could hold her the way he wished to, but he didn't know how she felt. He would have to wait and see. And hope.

But how likely she was she to feel the same way? They had very different backgrounds, and that was only about to become more apparent. A princess and an ex-slave? Never going to happen.

The ride to the barrier was quick with a silence hanging over them full of anxiety. Emma slowed down the horse. "We should get off here and take it slow."

Killian watched Emma carefully seeing a slight tremble in her hands, but it didn't stop her from swiftly jumping down from the horse. Killian followed, albeit awkwardly.

"Emma, how are you feeling?" Killian asked.

"Fine. Let's just do this." Emma continued walking carefully towards the barrier, a towering wall made of vines. It gave Killian a bad feeling as it loomed ahead. He gave Liam a look, and could see his brother was a bit shaken as well. Killian took up the rear, watching around them, afraid that something was going to catch them off guard.

The air got thicker as they approached the wall. The ground was covered with thick vines winding their way up the wall all wound around and in between the others so dense that no light came through from the other side. It seemed to get darker, too, the barrier blocking out the sunlight with its height.

Emma and Liam carefully walked over to the wall to investigate. "This is quite curious," Liam said looking it up and down.

Killian heard something from behind him and quickly turned his head, but only saw the horses.

A shriek filled the air and Killian turned quickly back around to see Emma enveloped in vines being dragged towards the wall. "Emma!" Liam shouted reaching for her before he too was snatched up by the sentient plant. He yelled as they were both held flush against the wall of vines.

"Emma! Liam!" Killian ran to them reaching Liam's side first. Emma only an arm's length away. The vines criss-crossed tightly across their chests and arms. Their breaths came out stuttered and frantic. He tried pulling at the vines, but one hand wasn't enough and the wooden prosthetic wasn't working. The protesting noises coming from both Emma and Liam sounded loud in his ears as panic took ahold of his heart.

"Fire, hook, something," Liam grunted. Killian met his brother's eyes and he could see how afraid he was. It only made Killian's fear worse. He glanced at Emma and saw the vines beginning to wind around her neck. She whimpered as they did, but continued to thrash against the dark green vines.

"Emma, your magic!" Killian yelled in panic. Her eyes met his and again, the fear in her eyes shook him. She shut her eyes in concentration, but nothing happened. He continued to pull on the vines around Liam, but watched Emma. Her face contorted back into panic when the vines got tighter.

"Can't—" she choked out.

"The hook!" Liam cried.

Killian took a breath before jumping down to his bag and quickly took off the false hand. Once he reached the bag his fingers curled around the cool metal of the hook. He swiftly took it out and clicked it into place on his brace. It looked strange but he couldn't dwell on it. Not now.

Killian turned and ran back towards the barrier. With his hand and hook, he was able to push through and cut the vines. He freed Liam first who was gasping for air. Quickly, he turned to Emma and did the same. It was harder to get her out. He didn't realise there were more vines around her. A few more heart-pounding moments and she was free.

Emma fell onto him, completely out of breath. Killian's arms came around her, supporting most of her weight. Flashes of their hug at the tavern came into mind. He was so taken aback that night by both his feelings and Emma's reassurance. Ever since, he had been dreaming of holding her in his arms again, and here he was doing just that. He was mindful of the hook as his left arm came to rest at her waist.

"You okay, love?"

Emma nodded with an affirmative noise against his chest. She quickly pulled away. "Thank you."

Killian gave her a smile before he turned towards Liam. "And, brother, how are you?"

"Aye, a little shaken, but I'm fine," Liam said as he kneeled on the ground catching his breath.

Killian moved to take his hook from the brace, but Emma's hand stopped him. He looked up to her. "I think you should keep it on. It's safer. And it makes you look kinda mysterious. I like it," she said with a shy smile that had a hint of something else. The way the words rolled off her tongue sent a warmth through him. He awkwardly scratched behind his ear and felt his face flush.

"Right, well, Killian, maybe you should try using the hook to get through the barrier," Liam suggested. Killian turned to look to his brother and found another cheeky grin directed towards him which caused his face to flush even further.

"What about your magic?" Killian asked Emma. "If you are okay, too—"

"I couldn't concentrate before. It felt like it was sapping my magic from me." Emma walked closer to the barrier. Killian followed closely and noticed where some light was filtering in through the vines in the same spot that it had captured Emma and Liam. "I should be fine now."

Killian was about to question her, but thought better of it. Emma held up her hand and closed her eyes. Killian watched, curious of her process. Suddenly, light shot from her hand and the vines began to shrink away with a hiss. Killian had to shield his eyes from the light suddenly pouring through the now-gaping hole in the barrier. Emma turned to him with a smile. He returned it until he started to notice the barrier begging to mend itself back together. "The vines! Go!" he yelled.

Emma's eyes widened and saw the vines begin to thread together. "Run!" Liam shouted. "I've got the horses."

Killian pushed Emma through the hole with a gasp. They cleared the way and he waited with his heart in his throat for Liam to come through. The horses ran past them and then were followed by Liam bursting through the barrier just before it closed back up. He laughed in relief at the wild look in his brother's eyes as he looked around.

Killian looked over to Emma and found her smiling softly; her anxieties were still showing in the way she looked almost afraid to be happy.

"We're just about there, love. All will be well."

"Yeah." Emma took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Shall we?" Liam asked motioning ahead of them. "To Misthaven! After we wrangle those horses."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the delay on this one! Tis the season for lots of things to do! I hope the wait was worth it :) As always, thanks a million, Spartanguard!**


	11. The Cursed Kingdom

A cold wind whipped through the leafless trees as Emma, Killian, and Liam set their eyes on Misthaven. It was just as Emma remembered, but everything seemed less colourful and more ominous. Once they made it to the surrounding city, the foreboding feeling only got worse.

Walking through the streets, all the citizens were going on about their day. No one seemed to notice the three travellers, but the few who did cast them strange looks. There were a few faces Emma recognised as they to kept to the shadows, navigating their way through the outer city.

Emma couldn't believe it. She was back in Misthaven. But it didn't feel like home and she had no clue what the curse was. Everyone appeared to be fine, just unhappy.

The three of them stood in an alley as Emma surveyed the market scene in front of her. The food was not as plentiful and looked nowhere near as good as it used to. As much as she wanted to ask questions and find out just what this curse was, she just wanted to finish this. Find her parents. Kiss them. Done.

"Come on," Emma said turning abruptly and leading the brothers down a deserted alley way.

"They don't exactly seem cursed," Killian mused.

"Do you have an idea of what the curse is?" Liam asked.

"Nope."

"Where are we going?" Killian asked, eyes flashing around his surroundings.

"Remember those underground tunnels I told you about? Quickest way to my parents," Emma said with a little smile.

It was too easy to get to the tunnels. No one stood in their way; it was like they were all mindless zombies or something. No one noticed Emma either which was—again—too convenient. Everything about the city put Emma on edge. As they got closer to the docks, the temperature dropped. Even with her coat and boots, She wasn't quite warm enough to quell the shaking in her limbs.

When they passed by the naval ships, Emma glanced back at the boys and saw their eyes glued to the ships and couldn't help but smile to herself. It was a fleeting moment of happiness before she found the entrance to the tunnels hidden past the docks and along the cliff at the base of where the castle was built. With the torch she and her father had hidden at the entrance, they made their way into the tunnels. She remembered the tunnels well enough and found the secret passage that led out to the hall leading to the throne room in no time.

"Is it me or does this seem too easy?" Liam asked after Emma confirmed that they had the right door.

She turned back towards the brothers and the both looked as uneasy as she felt.

"Aye. What is this—the curse of unease and stupidity? I would have expected someone to have noticed you," Killian said nodding towards Emma with a tense set to his jaw.

"I don't know and I'd almost rather not find out. Let's just do this," Emma said ending on a sigh. She turned and opened the door back up and the three of them quietly entered the halls. Only a few torches were lit and again the unease settled in her stomach. She made a beeline for the throne room. There were a few people lined up for an audience with her parents just outside the tall doors.

This was it—she was going to find them, finally. Emma took a deep breath, quickly walked passed the queue, and pushed open the doors, against a few protests from the people waiting. Her eyes landed on the throne and only saw her mother sitting there. Her father's throne was nowhere to be seen. Dread took a hold of her. The man whose meeting she interrupted looked to her confused, but she didn't care she only saw her mother looking at her with a bewildered expression.

She was older now, but didn't look like she'd changed too much. A few grey hairs, but she was as beautiful as ever. "Mom," Emma choked out and ran towards her.

"I'm sorry, what? You can't come in here; I'm busy at the moment. You can wait your turn," Snow said meekly, but trying to force some power into her voice.

Emma's heart stopped with her mother's words. She didn't remember her?

"Your Highness, is everything alright?" Emma's eyes flew to the blonde who had just came out from behind the guards.

"Elsa!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Emma?" Killian whispered from next to her, his hand grazing the small of her back. Emma didn't realise Killian had followed her so closely.

"I—I don't," Emma said trying to keep herself together but tears stung at her eyes. Emma turned back to her mother, "Whats happened? Where's dad?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, you must be confused." She turned to Elsa then. "Elsa, do you mind taking her out of here, so I can try to figure this out. I'm sorry about this, one moment." Snow directed the last statement to the man who was looking backing and forth between mother and daughter.

"Of course, Your Highness." Elsa quickly walked towards them. "This way please, and I can show you the line."

Emma followed numbly. What was this? She saw Killian and Liam follow with sad, confused glances towards Emma. But her eyes went back to her mother who stared at her curiously. It was like a knife to her heart.

Elsa led them down the corridor a ways before turning to them. "I'm sorry about that, but we have to respect the others. What's so urgent that you had to burst through the doors?" Elsa asked kindly. Elsa, her oldest friend, too was looking at her like she was a stranger.

Emma took a deep breath and asked, "Where is the king?"

"Um, we don't have a king. The Queen never married," Elsa informed her with furrowed brows.

Emma took a step back. "But—"

"—You may have us confused with another kingdom?" Elsa offered.

"But she's the bloody princess! Have all of your minds been wiped?" Killian asked angrily from behind Emma.

"I'm sure if the Queen had a daughter, she would remember that." Elsa's tone turned sharp with Killian's outburst. He said something else, but Emma couldn't pay attention; she ran. Vaguely, she heard someone shout her name, but she kept running until she could find the secret passageway again. She descended the steps, torch left at the top of the stairs. She kept running, not paying attention to where she was going. The running kept her sobs at bay, but it didn't last. She leaned against a wall and slid down until her head was resting on her knees and she cried.

Her dad was nowhere to be found. Her mom and best friend didn't remember her. How was she supposed to break this curse that has made everyone forgetful and possibly miserable?! Or was this supposed to be her life now?

The clamour of loud footsteps had Emma looking up to find Killian and Liam with the torch running towards her, both of them out of breath.

"Emma!" Killian shouted kneeling next to her, sliding his arm over her shoulders. She didn't care if Liam was right there, she slumped into Killian's chest and clutched his lapels as she cried into his chest. His other arm came around her and she felt safe in his tight embrace. She wasn't sure how long they sat there for, but after a while, she pulled back from Killian, but his hand stayed on her back. "It will be alright, Emma."

"Will it? My mother doesn't know who I am and my dad's missing, maybe even dead!" Emma wiped at her tear-stained face.

"I know things look bleak right now, but we will figure it out. You have us by your side. We've been through much and we can help you through this."

"Aye, Killian's right," Liam chimed in. "You can still use True Love's Kiss, right? Though I suppose getting to the Queen won't be easy."

"No. It won't work." Emma's voice wavered and Killian's hand slid from her back to her shoulder and gave a light squeeze. She looked to him then. Pain clear on his face as well as the question there. "True Love's Kiss doesn't work when someone doesn't remember the other."

Killian was shocked and he turned to his brother, both of them sharing a grave look. "Okay, new plan then, right?" Liam suggested looking back towards Emma.

"Love, let's get out of here and regroup."

Emma nodded and rose with Killian. His hand finally left her back and she missed the comfort it had brought her. She gave a slight shake to her head before looking around. The passageway looked the same as any other. She and her father had marked certain walls to help them navigate, but none of those markers could be found. Well, that wasn't good. In her haste, she had no idea where she had gone.

/-/

Killian wanted to do something, say anything to try to make this better. This was the last thing he expected from a curse and he couldn't imagine how Emma must have felt to see her mother for the first time in years only for her to have no clue who her own daughter was.

"I'm sorry, love. This can't be easy for you. I can't imagine what you must be feeling," Killian said quietly, as he followed closely behind Emma as she tried to look for any clues to tell her where they were. Maybe he shouldn't push her to talk now; and yet, it was worth a shot.

"Don't you though? What happened to your parents?" she asked. Emma would have looked completely drained from everything, but the tense set to her shoulders and slight gleam in her eyes showed that as devastated as she was, she was not done.

"Our mother died when I was only five. After that, it was just the three of us. Until, uhh…" Killian trailed off gathering courage to say the next part. He cast a glance and Liam and saw him take a breath, his face showing a hint of the anger that still lingered. "Our father abandoned us on the sea. It's how we ended up in servitude," Killian muttered the last part quietly.

Emma stopped, turning to them with rage on her face. "Your father sold you into servitude?"

"Aye," Liam answered sombrely, barely masking the anger that lingered.

Emma looked between the two of them, overwhelmed. "It's alright, love; it was a long time ago, and we're free now." He gave her a shy smile. "Let's go." Emma nodded, still clearly shaken by the revelation. Killian was shocked that it had affected her so much.

Thinking back, Killian always wished he could see his parents again. Well, at least his mother. And if he had, and she hadn't remembered… he shuddered at the thought.

His father, on the other hand… well, he didn't know if he would ever want to see him again. That first day after being sold into slavery, he remembered how badly he wanted to find his father. If there was some magical way to find him and beg him not to leave…

Wait—magic!

"Emma!" he said unable to control his excitement. Emma looked even more taken aback by his tone. "What if you use your magic to find your father?"

"What? But he isn't going to remember me, either."

"But, he's not here. Maybe he will be easier to reason with if he isn't royalty, or maybe we can get him to help us?"

"You bring up a good point, brother. What if Regina cursed him to be someone else entirely?" Liam asked.

"And what if he's dead?" Emma asked, tears shining once again in her eyes.

Killian stopped, face falling. "But—"

"The last time I saw him, it was just as I was being taken. He was running towards me and Regina. She could have done something to him."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he whispered.

Emma studied him before taking a shaky breath to answer. "I guess you're right." Her voice cracked the tiniest bit on the last word.

"Is there a way to do that?" Liam asked.

"I need something of his," Emma said as she continued down the tunnel. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Killian asked.

"I know where we are! We're close to the dungeons; we can go through there and I know what we can use."

After running through the rest of the tunnels, Emma opened the door with a shove and they were in the dungeons. It was surprisingly empty. Only a few cells had prisoners, who didn't even seem to notice that the three of them did not belong.

Emma stopped, looking the other way down the hall. She started walking towards the back wall as if in a trance.

"Emma?" Killian questioned, following her.

"I just," Emma reach the wall and pushed on a brick and a secret passage was opened. She went through it with wide eyes. Killian and Liam followed closely behind, sharing a skeptical look.

Emma let out small gasp and Killian rushed towards her. "What is it?" he asked, eyes trained on her.

"It's my father," she cried. Killian turned towards where she was staring and saw an older blonde man laid out on a dingy-looking bed in a dank room that was surprisingly spacious for being hidden behind a wall.

There was the King and he wasn't moving. It didn't look like he was breathing, either. Killian looked back to Emma and saw the tears threatening to fall in her eyes.

Killian tentatively placed his hand on her back. "Emma?"

Emma sniffed. "It has to be a sleeping curse," she whispered.

Killian hoped that she was right. He looked to Liam, who was standing right behind them. He had a grave look on his face and it only made the pit in Killian's stomach worsen.

Emma walked over to her father, slowly but with a clear determination. Killian marvelled at her strength. He and Liam followed a few steps behind and stayed close enough for support, but far enough away to not overstep any boundaries.

Emma looked at her father once she was next to him and a small sob escaped her. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before leaning down.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I love you," Emma choked out in a whisper before her lips connected with her father's forehead.

There was a second of complete silence before a rainbow of light shot out from Emma's kiss. Killian had never felt anything like that before, and judging by Liam's expression, neither had he. It was like this feeling of utter bliss passed through him.

Emma's face lit up at the sight of her father waking up from his cursed slumber and Killian could not be happier. He smiled as he watched the reunion and couldn't help the errant thought that one day, he hoped to make Emma smile like she was at that moment.

/-/

Emma's heart felt like it was going to burst. She found her father and woke him with True Love's Kiss! After all those years without him, wondering what could have kept him from her, it was a sleeping curse. Of course it was a sleeping curse. But that didn't matter now.

"Emma?" David asked in a gasp. He remembered, too. Emma's eyes swam with her joyful tears as she nodded and crashed into him in a hug as soon as he was upright. His arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace, with one hand cradling the back of her head. It made her want to cry even more. She missed this so much. She missed _him_ so much.

"You got so big!" David said, muffled in Emma's hair. "How long has it been?" he asked. Emma could hear the heartbreak in his voice even if it was muffled by their hug.

Emma sighed shakily before answering. "Um, five years."

David pulled back from her and studied her. His eyes roamed her face as his hand cupped her cheek. "Emma," he cried as his face crumbled. He embraced her again and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you in time," David choked out and Emma clung to him tighter.

"It's not your fault."

"No, it's not." He pulled away from her again, anger clear in his voice. "How did you escape her? What did Regina do to you?"

"It's a long story," Emma offered weakly.

"How did—"

"Let me catch you up a little," Emma stopped him with a smile. She wiped at her cheeks before turning back towards Liam and Killian. They both watched with bittersweet smiles. But when Emma's eyes connected with Killian's his smile grew, lighting up his eyes. Seeing how truly happy he was for her sent butterflies to her stomach.

"Dad, this is Killian and Liam." David rose from his bed with some effort and groans. He met the brothers in the middle with a firm handshake for each of them. Killian and Liam looked a bit frazzled as they both muttered something along the lines of "It's an honour." Killian's ears began to redden. It was cute. She could only imagine what was going through their minds. "We met in the Infinite Forest teamed up to get out, and they offered their help to break whatever Regina cursed Misthaven with. When we arrived, no one remembered either one of us, even Mom. I found her first but she didn't… And we were trying to get out of the palace through the tunnels when we found you."

"I told you we will always find each other," David said with a smile. "Let's go find your mother; I'm sure she remembers now."

"I hope so."

"I'm so proud of you, Emma," David said, kissing her forehead once more. He put his arm around her shoulders and led them out to the dungeon.

/-/

The king was right there. The king! How was Liam supposed to act. He felt starstruck. He knew it was going to happen—obviously—but he hadn't properly prepared himself. He had to make a good impression because no matter what good word Emma put in for him and Killian, he still had to deliver. He wanted to do well on their own and not solely rely on Emma's word.

The two royals led the way as Killian and Liam followed. Killian looked just as thrown off as Liam felt.

"You still processing that the King of Misthaven is right there?" Liam whispered.

"Aye. And the princess."

"It was one thing when it was so abstract. But now, here she is with her father—the king—under the palace after she woke him with True Love's Kiss."

"Aye," Killian said with wide-eyed look. "It's—"

"Grumpy?!" The king's voice interrupted the brothers. Liam looked towards David and Emma and saw them by the guardsman, who was half asleep at his post.

"Who's asking?" Grumpy responded gruffly, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"It's me, Charming," David said and Emma looked dejected.

"I don't know anyone called Charming, thank the gods. What are you doing down here anyways?"

Uh oh. That was not good.

"Dad, the kiss must have only broke your curse."

"That means Snow—"

"—Doesn't remember," Emma muttered in defeat.

"Hey! Did you hear me? Do I have to call for the Queen?"

"So sorry, we are just passersby and mistook you for another dwarf that goes by the name Grumpy," Killian cut in while pushing them all along. "We still don't know what exactly this curse is," Killian whispered to Emma and David. Liam followed close behind, proud of his brother's quick thinking.

"Hey! Don't take another step! You shouldn't be down—"

Liam cut him off with a swift punch to the temple. "Sorry about that, mate." As soon as the words left his mouth, Liam realised that he just assaulted one of the king's men. His stomach dropped to his toes. He slowly turned to look at the others. Emma and Killian both watched Liam in wide-eyed-shock while the King watched him with a raised brow. Oh gods, what did he just do?

"I—I'm so, so sorry, I just thought that—he was gonna—" Liam stammered, red in the face, his heart beating frantically at the fool he just made of himself.

The King shook his head before cutting off Liam's rambling. "It's fine. Just, good luck apologising to him later," David finished with a forbodeing look, eyes gone wide and eyebrows almost to his hairline.

While Liam was worried about the prospect of apologising to the unconscious dwarf, he still felt a wave of relief that he wouldn't immediately be dealt some punishment by the king. But, would his outburst make it harder for him and Killian to join the navy?

"Let's get out of here before Grumpy wakes up," Emma instructed.

The three men follow her lead out of the dungeon and back into the secret tunnels.

"Emma, I have an idea," the king said. "Let's go back to the palace, I'll go meet Snow and try to get her to fall in love with me again."

"Like the time she drank the memory potion," Emma said excitedly. "And then the kiss would work!"

Liam just watched the exchange in confusion. "I thought you said it didn't work in cases of memory spells?"

"Only because they don't remember loving the person," David said with a smirk. "Let's go!" The two royals' excitement was contagious. Killian and Liam followed with their own smiles tugging at their mouths.

However, the excitement didn't last. Emma started filling in the king on what had happened to her. Liam could see the rage building up within him, and then the gratitude that followed—gratitude to both of them for helping his daughter come back home. Liam shifted on his feet when David thanked them. And as they walked, eventually Emma and Killian were in the lead and David slowed his pace slightly, Liam following suit so they were walking next to each other.

Up ahead, Killian made a comment to Emma that had her smiling and Liam eyed the king, who clearly had something on the tip of his tongue.

"What's going on there?" David asked quietly, watching Emma and Killian intently.

"Young love?" Liam offered. He wasn't sure what he could say. Was it alright if Killian wanted to be with Emma? Or was she expected to be with a nobleman? He knew his brother, and he was certainly a good man—good enough to be with her, damn the customs.

"Are his feelings real?"

"To be honest, I believe my brother fell in love with your daughter when she was still a swan."

David nodded with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I don't know if that's concerning or not."

Liam chuckled a little, before daring to ask the next question. "Does it matter if I were to tell you that we have a background of servitude?"

David's head whipped towards Liam. He could see some sadness shining in the man's eyes. "Servitude?"

"We had a bastard for a father, and everyday since, we have worked hard to overcome the hand dealt to us."

And now, there was not just sadness, but also respect in the man's gaze. "I was a shepherd, you know. What you make of yourself is more important than what you came from." David clapped Liam on the back with a tight smile.

Liam felt a wave of relief for both his and his brother's fates, as well as a great deal more respect for the man in front of him. They couldn't have picked a better kingdom to sail for.

As soon as they rounded the next corner, Liam saw the stairs they had used before that led to the throne room. Emma and Killian turned to look at them; both had smiles on their faces that Liam couldn't help but return.

"Alright, time to make Snow fall in love with me again," David said with a bright smile.

"Wait." Emma stepped forward and patted down his tunic; a cloud of dust rose in her wake. "Now you're ready."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, but what can I say, holidays lol I hope you all had a good holiday season and enjoyed this new chapter! Thanks as always Spartanguard on tumblr and omg go check out my tumblr post because she made a lovely banner :D**


	12. A Bump in the Road

Emma couldn't help but pace back and forth in the hall as Killian and Liam watched. She wanted all of this to be finished and to have her family back. She was excited. It was going to happen. Her father was going to make her mother fall in love with him again.

It was taking a bit longer than Emma thought it would. But then again, Emma was never known for her patience. David would have had to wait on the queue before an audience, she reminded herself. She had wished him luck, but knowing her parents, he wouldn't need much of it.

Everything was going to be alright. It felt strange knowing that; as if it were too good to be true. But she pushed that strange feeling away. Killian fidgeted with the tip of his hook as he watched her with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Lass, you're going to wear a crevice into the floor," Liam laughed. Emma stopped her pacing and rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Is that anyway to address your Princess?" Emma shot back, teasing.

Liam's jaw dropped, stunned and amused. "I'm terribly sorry, Your Grace." Killian was chuckling from next to Liam as he watched the exchange. "As a most concerned subject, who only wishes the best for this kingdom, I do worry that your nonstop pacing may cause the floor to wear out."

Emma made a disgusted face. "Please don't address me like that again. It feels wrong."

"Are you sure, Your Highness? You were so regal in your decree," Killian asked.

"Yes! Gods, I don't know which I hate more, 'Your Grace' or 'Your Highness.'"

"What about the Swan Princess?"

Emma levelled Killian with an icy glare.

"Now, now, children. Play nice," Liam interjected, which only earned him glares from both his brother and Emma.

The sound of multiple footsteps in the hall had Emma stop in her tracks and dread took a hold of her. Something was wrong. David hadn't broken the curse yet; it would probably be best if they weren't seen. Emma quickly grabbed Liam and Killian's arms and pulled them towards the secret entrance.

But they weren't quick enough.

"Halt!"

They froze.

"Turn around."

Emma glanced at the boys; they looked as worried as she felt. But they put on brave faces before turning to the guards. The man who spoke was tall, with bloodshot eyes and a scar on his face. Everything about him screamed danger.

"What are you three doing skulking in the halls?" he asked, sizing them up with his cold, calculating gaze.

"We were on our way out after our audience with the Queen," Emma said, struggling to keep her voice even and confident.

"She finished seeing people over an hour ago," he said taking a step towards her, staring her down.

Emma's stomach dropped. If she hadn't had an audience with anyone in over an hour, where was her father?

"I don't like being lied too." The anger in his tone made Emma's blood run cold, and before she realised what was happening, his arm snapped towards her throat. His crushing grip around her windpipe made it impossible to breathe.

"No! Let her go!" Killian yelled frantically.

"Emma!" Liam said in fear. The two brothers quickly went to her aide and tried to pull his hand form her throat. Emma started to get black spots in her vision as she gasped for breath.

She fell, and Killian fell to his knees with her. She landed between his legs; her back pressed to his chest. She clutched at her throat and looked up to glare at the man but could only gasp when she saw him with his hand around Liam's throat before pushing him away. The man's strength sent Liam against the wall a few feet away from them.

Killian called out for Liam but kept Emma tight in his grasp. Emma was still having trouble regaining her breath, before she realised she was being pulled off the ground; Killian too. He was struggling against the guards.

Emma glanced at Liam and saw him getting the same treatment.

The guards parted and Emma's blood ran cold at the sight of Regina sauntering towards Emma with a murderous glare. She looked regal in her dark dress. She also looked a little older, hair greying at the sides. Her magic must be wearing thin by now. Emma knew it had to have been a hefty price to pay to turn her into a swan. "Regina," Emma said in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina asked, a slight note of fear in her voice. Regina grabbed her face, fingers digging into Emma's cheeks painfully. "How did you get out of the forest?" Regina demanded. "And how are you human?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Emma spat.

"Oh, look who's feisty out of the forest."

Emma continued to glare at Regina.

"I'll find out what I want to know soon enough," Regina said triumphantly. She quickly pulled out a bottle of something and held it under Emma's nose before Emma could react. Emma was repulsed by the smell, it made her feel sick and confused when suddenly everything went black and the last thing she remembered was overwhelming fear.

/-/

"Emma!" Killian yelled as she went limp in the guards' arms. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh no, don't tell me she went out and found herself some lapdogs." Regina eyed them both up and down for the first time.

Liam was afraid and still in pain. This was not good. Regina sent shivers down his spine.

"Let us go!" Liam shouted. Regina turned to him and took two steps towards him. He easily understood why her moniker was the Evil Queen.

"Oh, the other dog barks, too." She looked at him with excitement before her face grew stern. "Maybe I will, if you tell me what I want to know."

Liam glared at her. "What do you want to know?"

"Liam?" Killian asked, confused.

"What are you doing with her?" Regina asked, dragging out the 'r'.

"Well, you see, _that_ is a very long story. One of which, is none of your business," Liam said cheekily. He quickly glanced at Killian and saw his mouth twitch into a little smile.

The brothers' attention was drawn to Emma who started to stir in the guards arms.

Regina's face fell and turned into a murderous scowl. "Dump him," she said staring at Liam. "And Hyde—lock up the other two in the dungeons."

Liam heard Emma murmur "no" over and over, gradually getting stronger as she came to. His blood ran cold. The guards holding him started dragging Liam away from Emma and Killian.

"Liam!" Killian shouted, fear plain as day in his tone. Emma joined in too but weakly. Liam struggled against the guards' hold on him. They dragged him through the halls; nothing looked familiar.

Liam was panicking, and the screams of his brother and Emma were haunting him. He had to go back to them, but no matter how hard he tried to free himself of the soldiers' grip, he was unsuccessful. No, he couldn't leave his brother. He promised Killian he'd always be there for him. He has failed Killian enough—Liam could not fail him again. And yet, it seemed as if there was no other option.

They brought him to the outside wall of the castle. The moat began twenty feet below, the spot where the river met the large lake surrounding the castle.

No. It was high. Very high. He felt like he would pass out before they even got the chance to toss him. Would he ever see his brother again?

He had to. He couldn't leave him. But with one last attempt, Liam could not free himself; and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air before pain and darkness overtook his senses.

/-/

Killian thrashed against the guards hold. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. Liam! He couldn't be gone; he just couldn't!

And then there was Emma who was tripping over herself and looked like death. What had Regina done to her?

The fury Killian felt was unprecedented. After hearing what this woman had done to Emma, and now she did gods-know-what to Liam and hurt Emma again. He wanted to hurt Regina.

The man with the blood-shot eyes, Hyde, lead them to dungeons.

He had to focus: Emma. Emma was right here, still alive for certain, but something was wrong. She was mumbling something under her breath. He could tell she was trying to fight against the guards, but whatever potion Regina had flashed under Emma's nose was strong.

Once in the dungeon, Emma was tossed into a cell. She was unmoving on the ground and sprawled out in a tangle of limbs. "Be careful with her!" Killian yelled at the guard. The guard's only response was a snicker before the one holding Killian shoved him bodily into the cell next to Emma's. Killian tripped and ended up on his knees. He turned to glare at the soldiers.

Hyde stepped out from behind them. "Don't worry about her, she'll be well enough in a few hours. Sadly, the same can't be said for the other one."

"What did you do to him?" Killian felt the prick of tears, but fought to keep them at bay.

"I didn't do anything, but those other men, well, who knows really. Something unpleasant, that's for sure."

"Go to hell," he said, his voice wavered the slightest bit.

Hyde looked down at him, a sinister smirk on his face. Killian stood up quickly, glaring at Hyde. Hyde only shook his head in amusement at Killian before turning to leave the dungeon.

Once the maniac was gone, Killian quickly got back down to his knees next to the bars that separated him from Emma.

"Emma!" Killian reached through the bars and could only touch her hand. He squeezed it and shook her arm a bit. "Emma!"

His only response was a moan from her and an attempt at turning her head towards him. But instead, it lolled back to the side.

"Emma, love, I'm right here, it's gonna be alright."

Killian made himself more comfortable, sitting cross-legged, but never once letting go of Emma's hand. She stirred once more but did not regain consciousness. Killian watched her for what felt like hours as he tried not to think about Liam, for if he did, he would surely break down and that would do them no good.

He eventually layed down on his side to try to get some rest, but sleep would not come. His wrist ached, his fear for Liam plagued him, and staring at Emma's unmoving form made his anxiety worse the longer she remained unconscious.

Until finally, she stirred and turned her head towards him.

"Killian?" She weakly squeezed his hand.

"Oh, bloody hell, Emma, I was so worried. Are you okay?" Killian asked quickly as he sat up and pressed his face against the bars.

"I don't know. I think so?" Emma slowly sat up and scooted herself closer to Killian. Once next to him, she immediately took ahold of his hand again before she quickly looked around. "What happened? Where's Liam?" she asked, panicked.

Killian sucked in a shaky breath and kept his eyes down. "I don't know."

Emma squeezed his hand and cupped his cheek with her free hand. "We will find him," she reassured him. He leaned into her hand on instinct and it felt right.

"At the very least, your father is still out there."

Emma's eyes widened. "What if that's why he took so long? What if Regina found him first?" Emma quickly withdrew her hands and wrung them together in front of herself. Killian move his hand to cup her cheek this time.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We will find a way out of here, what about your magic?"

Emma took a deep breath, calming herself. "Right." She shut her eyes in concentration and leaned into his hand a bit more. Then her eyebrows pinched together and she opened her eyes in dread. "It's not working."

"What?" Killian's heart pounded in his chest.

"Whatever Regina did to me, it must have stopped my magic from working. Again." Emma deflated and he could see the beginnings of tears form in her eyes. Killian wished he could pull her into his arms, but the bars made that impossible. He moved his hand to thread his fingers in her hair, fully cupping the side of her face. She turned into his palm, her nose brushed against his thumb and took a steadying breath. "It can't last, though."

"As reassuring as that is, why not?"

"You need something powerful to completely block someone's magic. That little smelling potion; I don't think it would do the trick."

"Are you sure? You were out cold for a while, Emma," Killian asked, concerned.

Emma nodded and suddenly looked around again. She stood up and walked over to the door of the cell. Emma examined the bars as Killian stood up, watching her. "What is it, love?"

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "She didn't take my magic, it's the cell! All we need to do is break out and we'll be okay, we can find Liam and—"

"I don't think you'll like what you find."

Killian whipped around, enraged at the words. Regina.

/-/

Emma's stomach lurched; what had she done to Liam? Emma glanced to Killian and saw him trembling. She took a step closer to his cell, longing to reach out to him.

Regina stalked over to Emma's cell, studying her. Hyde stayed back against the wall, watching eagerly. Emma stood up straight with a challenging gaze.

"I know you've always had a hard time following my directions. But as always, with time and the right technique, I will get you to talk."

Emma gulped at her words, trying hard to mask that she had shaken her.

"Tell me what you know, and I can make this go much smoother." Regina leered into the cell.

Emma stared at her blankly.

"Do you know how to break the curse?"

"Why don't you just kill me?" Emma snapped.

Regina hesitated a fraction of a second. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Emma, I don't think she can," Killian said after a moment with a challenging smirk.

It suddenly dawned on Emma. Regina couldn't kill her. That's why she kept Emma alive all these years. She didn't know what stopped the Evil Queen, but it filled her with a new confidence.

Regina let out a frustrated growl. "I can kill you though," she said turning on Killian, murder in her gaze. Emma's blood ran cold. "Or torture you. Yes, I like that idea. I can get some answers that way. And I do have the perfect person for the job."

Emma took another step closer to Killian's cell, itching to grab his hand.

Regina turned to Hyde, "Get the Jabberwocky."

"No." Emma moved with lightening speed to the bars that kept her from Killian. She reached out for him. He went to her and grabbed her hand. "No, please!" Emma begged Regina. "I'll ta—"

"No, Emma. Don't do it. It will be alright. I can handle whatever this Jabberwocky has up their sleeve."

"No. I don't care, I'll talk. It's too much and I-I can't lose you."

"Emma, don't say anything, she's done too much already. We cannot let her win," he whispered. His eyes bore into hers. Emma glanced over to Regina, who was watching the exchange with a cruel smirk on her face.

"Oh my, aren't you brave… and stupid. You clearly have no idea what's in store for you."

"Killian, no," Emma whispered, her hand going to his face again.

"I can handle whatever this is. I promise you, love."

Emma wanted to slap him for his thick-headedness in that moment. But she wanted to hug him, kiss him even more. But she couldn't bring herself to move. She was frozen staring into his eyes, at his face. He was nervous that much was clear the way he trembled slightly. Emma took his head in both her hands and brought his forehead to hers as she heard the footsteps of the Jabberwocky approach. "Please, don't—just—"

"Emma, it's alright," he comforted her with a forced smile. She could sense how nervous he was.

Suddenly, Killian was ripped away from her and there she was; the fabled Jabberwocky in the flesh. She was tall, thin, and had a bob of silver hair that just reached her dark clad shoulders. Emma's heart was ready to burst. "No, don't!"

Killian pulled against her grasp and swung his left arm, aiming his hook towards the monster. Once he made contact his hook disappeared and only his brace hit hard against her chest.

Regina chuckled from the other side of the bars. Emma looked over to her and saw her with the hook in her hand. "Cooperation will make this the slightest bit easier for you," she warned with a menacing glare. Regina shut the door to his cell.

"It would take more than that, I assure you," the Jabberwocky said. Emma clung to the bars, watching in horror and wishing the she could somehow go to him and help. The Jabberwocky grabbed Killian's face and pushed him against the wall. Killian stiffened, eyes widening in fear. She was working her magic already. Emma had heard the tales of the Jabberwocky but she didn't know how quick the magic worked, flooding the senses of her victim and coaxing out all of their deepest fears.

"Oh my, this is quite the subject. A slave, one who was sold into servitude by his own father," she observed, her finger trailing down his face.

Killian's eyes widened and he straightened even further. "What?" he choked, confused by this brand of magic.

"Oh, I do love it when they haven't heard of me before. The unsuspecting are always more fun."

"I told you it would be fun," Regina chimed from the other side of the bars. She had a wicked smirk on her face that made Emma's stomach turn.

The Jabberwocky turned her attention back to Killian. "Now, where were we?" She squeezed his face harder and Killian groaned in response.

"Stop, please. Use your magic on me," Emma pleaded.

"You'll have your turn soon enough. Oh, and that frightens him." A hungry smirk grew on her face. "He worries about you and about his brother. _So much._ The only one that was there for you all your life, until the princess came along. Oh, the princess, who you care so deeply for. But she'll never love you, will she?"

 _No, don't listen to her!_ Emma thought, but she could not bring herself to say it. She was frozen in place. Frozen in fear. Her emotions strangled her. She vaguely registered the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"You're too far beneath her. Struggling even to survive. Not a whole man."

"Stop it!" Emma finally yells, but it was pointless.

"And now your brother is lost to you. Who will look out for you now?"

Killian had tears streaming down his face as he struggled to keep a neutral expression but he couldn't hide the terror he felt. Emma's knuckles were white as she gripped the bars keeping her from Killian. Tears pooled in her own eyes, Emma wanted so badly to run to him and hold him; tell him he didn't have anything to worry about, but of course, she could not.

/-/

Killian might not have been well-versed in magical beings, but given Emma's face as soon as the word Jabberwocky was uttered, he knew it was bad. He had hoped she was over-reacting.

She wasn't.

Killian would have begged for death if it wasn't for the promise he made to Emma. He couldn't leave her. And the Jabberwocky was using that and much more to tear him down. She was like an infection to his mind. Worse than the pain of losing his hand. He couldn't see straight, felt like he couldn't even breathe properly.

As she spoke, it was like she was driving a stake into his heart. She had asked him a question after she finished tearing him down in front of Emma. He didn't know how he would be able to face her after this. The Jabberwocky wanted to know what they knew and what they have done since arriving. He didn't answer. Killian didn't think he could even if he wanted to. She asked him again, nails digging into his skin.

"Go to hell," he uttered. It was the wrong thing to say apparently because suddenly pain shot through his skull from smashing against the wall. He would have slumped to the floor if it weren't for her grip on his face. He heard Emma's cries in the background. He wanted to tell her that he was alright but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. And then, he was tossed to the side, falling hard against the ground.

/-/

Emma pulled at Killian's outstretched arm and dragged him towards her. Emma's heart pounded in her chest as tears continued to stream down her face thankful that once the Jabberwocky tossed him aside like a rag doll, they left, but not without the promise of being back for Emma.

Emma felt bad for dragging him across the floor, but she had to check on him. As soon as she could check his pulse, her hands were lightly pressing at his neck. "Oh, Killian," Emma sighed in relief and rested her head against the bars. She brought him flush against the bars and cradled his head in one hand and stroked his his face with the other.

"Killian," Emma whispered trying to rouse him. "Killian."

She sighed again and decided to let him rest. He probably needed it. Emma sat there for what felt like hours. The low light filtering in through the small windows that were at the top of the walls had started to fade.

Finally, Killian started to stir and Emma's heart leapt to her throat.

"Killian?"

He made a noise of protest and when he opened his eyes they were watery. Emma's heart broke again for him for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Emma," he said, his voice cracked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm here." Emma stroked his face again and Killian closed his eyes at the touch.

"You don't have to do that Emma," he whispered brokenly.

Emma became self-conscious and almost drew her hand back as if he burned her, but then remembered what the Jabberwocky said. He was afraid he wasn't enough for her. He thought this was pity. It wasn't.

"Killian," she chided softy. She removed her hand, but only to place it above his heart. "You are so much more than you think." Emma hoped her tone conveyed just how much she believed that.

Killian opened his eyes, glistening with unshed tears. Emma wished desperately that the bars weren't between them. But maybe it was a good thing they kept her her from leaning down to softly press her lips against his. She wanted their first kiss to be under better circumstances, when Killian wouldn't be wondering if the kiss was out of pity. The thought caught Emma off guard. She wanted to kiss him. Badly. But it would have to wait.

Killian cleared his throat and slowly tried to get up, eyes averted. Emma lent him a bit of her strength until he too was sitting on the floor. "Any ideas for getting out of this abhorred place?"

Emma's eyes dropped to the floor and her hands fell to her lap. "I don't know."

Killian reached through the bars and gave her hand a squeeze. Her hand nestled in his larger one sent butterflies to her stomach. Emma focused on the warmth of his strong grip, hoping for some sort of plan to just come to her as easily as the butterflies had.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the delay! I've been so busy and back in January I wrote a Fanfic for CSVV (It's on my tumblr of the same name if you are curious :)) But I hope this was worth the wait! As always thank you to the magnificent Spartanguard on tumblr for the Beta reading!**

 **Special shout out to Clockadile on Tumblr for the fanart, seriously it's amazing!**


	13. The Rescues

His whole body was throbbing with the rhythm of his heartbeat. Liam tried to move but it felt as if he was submerged in a pool of molasses. He moaned in his efforts to try to move, but gave up with a sigh. He heard his name, but it sounded far away, almost as if it got lost, not making it through that molasses he felt smothered in.

Slowly, he gained more awareness. He was lying on the ground. It was kind of soft and loose, with a lumpy pillow under his head. Liam slowly opened his eyes, the low lighting harsh on his bleary eyes. A figure with a familiar bun on the top of their head leaned over him.

"Tink?" Confusion and happiness filled his being at the sight of her. Liam tried to get up, but it felt like a large weight was on his chest.

"Oh good, you remember me."

"You're hard to forget," Liam slurred.

"After how I found you: debatable."

"What happened?" Liam asked slowly as he tried to piece together the last things he could remember.

"I was hoping you could tell me. I found you washed up on the shore behind the castle."

Images of the man with blood-shot eyes and an Evil Queen assaulted him. "Killian!" Liam tried to get up, but Tink stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest. Instead of rising, he leaned back against a boulder.

"Liam, you're in no state to be moving around right now."

Liam grumbled. "But I don't know if they're safe. If he is safe. I can't—"

"Lose him. I know. But if you go running off right now, you'll only hurt yourself; you won't be helping Killian."

Liam took a deep breath and stared at his hands in defeat. His body was still throbbing. He looked around just realising that they were on a rocky-shored beach. One huge bolder sat behind him, offering a little shelter and security.

"How did you find me? How did you catch up with us so quickly?" Liam asked after a short while, collecting himself.

"Well, I when I was venturing through the forest, everyone was leaving. Emma truly broke the spell. I spent two days checking on everyone. I was planning on leaving to catch up with you all when I met someone I had helped a long time ago. They had found a magic bean and needed to get to Misthaven as quick as possible, she offered me a way here."

"Quite the tale."

"Lucky, really."

"I'm glad you came," Liam blushed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure you'd still be alive if I hadn't," Tink laughed.

"Aye, you are right about that." Liam stalled before continuing. His exhaustion loosened his tongue. "Besides that, I found myself… missing you these past few days."

Tink's eyes widened and a blush bloomed across her cheeks. Before she shook herself and small smile stretched across her face that didn't quite meet her eyes. "I think you might still be delusional. You should get some more rest." Tink slowly moved her hand to his forehead in a light caress. "You're a little warm; you'll need your strength to help your brother and Emma."

Her soothing touch—that lingered longer than it should were she just checking for a fever—made him relax. His exhaustion took over once more and he nodded off, feeling safe with Tink there.

/-/

Emma woke up to the sound of the door being thrown open. She started to get up and felt Killian's arm moving from it's spot on top of her. Emma's frantic eyes found Killian. He was pushing off the floor, eyes also wide in surprise and fear. Emma sat up as quickly as she could, her limbs heavy with exhaustion.

Emma's eyes landed on Hyde carrying two trays.

"Good morning," he greeted snidely. Neither Emma or Killian responded with anything but a glare. "How lovely to see you in such high spirits," he said sarcastically. He quickly placed Killian's tray in his cell and slammed the door shut. Emma thought this could be her only chance, so she crouched on her feet as quickly as she could staying close to the floor, trying to make it look like she was sitting on her legs underneath her thin dress and long coat.

"Don't try anything," Hyde warned looking at her dangerously. He opened the door and Emma lunged at him. She couldn't let this opportunity go by without trying.

Hyde was ready for her, and instead of dropping the tray to the floor, he quickly swung it at her. But Emma was prepared for his counter-attack and ducked down and out of the way, diving past him. She felt the magic slowly returning to her as her bust made it past the cell's threshold.

Yet, she was not quick enough.

Emma felt a tug on her head and heard her name from Killian's lips. Hyde had grabbed her by the hair and threw her back into the cell. Emma fell hard on the floor just as the door slammed shut. Pain shot up her back and up her arms, head throbbing.

"I warned you. Enjoy your breakfast. Maybe the dirty floor with add a little extra flavour." Hyde looked over her prone form on the floor once more with an eerie smile before turning and leaving the dungeon.

"Emma?" Killian asked with his fretting face pressed between the bars, his knuckles white.

Emma glanced at Killian in sorrow before looking to her would-have-been-breakfast spilt across the floor and then back to the door.

"Love," Killian said holding out his hand beckoning her towards him. Emma stared for a few moments before she crawled the short distance to him. She leaned her shoulder against the bars between them. Killian gently placed his hand on her back. "Does it hurt?"

"It's fine."

He slowly caressed her back and it did surprisingly help relax her. She never had anyone's touch bring so much comfort to her before. Not since she was a child and had her parent's warm embrace waiting for her anytime she needed it.

Killian removed his hand and she felt the loss acutely. Emma brought her knees up to her chin, placed her arms over them and rested her chin against her arms.

Killian grabbed his tray and brought it over to her. "We can share."

"I'm not hungry," Emma mumbled. Her eyes trained on the door.

"Love, we haven't eaten since yesterday morning; I find that hard to believe." Killian took a spoonful of his bland porridge. "You know, this isn't too bad, are you sure you don't want some?"

"Do you want to pretend the fairy is flying through the air to deliver it to me, too?" Emma asked, frustrated.

She heard his spoon clink against the bowl in the silence.

"You need it more than I do," she amended, quietly. Emma finally turned to him then.

"Not true. If we get out of here, you're going to need more energy to use your magic." He was sincere. What he had just gone through with the Jabberwocky be damned. He was still determined and in that moment, he did give her hope.

Emma's eyes went from searching his face down to the porridge in his hand and then she noticed his spoon. It was odd. It was put together with a little metal wire. Quickly, she turned away from him and scrabbled to get her spoon. She pulled it apart and took the metal wire from it.

"What are you doing?"

"What if we used this to pick the lock?"

Killian's slow smile lit up his face. "You are bloody brilliant."

Emma smiled back before scrambling to the door. Emma inserted the metal wire into the lock and started turning her wrist and fiddling with the thing. Emma's clenched jaw began to ache the longer she worked at the lock to no avail.

Emma sighed in frustration and smacked her hand against the bars. "It's not working!"

"Love, you can do it—just try again."

Emma glanced over at Killian and saw the belief in his eyes as well as the fatigue he felt. She had to open the lock for both their sakes.

Emma leaned back towards the cell door and inserted the metal wire once again, trying her hardest to feel the clicks of the tumblers.

After what felt like an hour the lock opened. Emma looked at in awe and she heard Killian's lighthearted laughter and Emma chimed in.

The dungeon door open with a loud bang and Emma jumped. Fear ran cold through her and she scrambled to get the lock off the door. But she was too late. Hyde shoved her back through the bars. Regina was right behind him with her murderous gaze trained on Emma.

Hyde tore open the cell, grabbed Emma and tied her hands behind her. He roughly pulled her to the back wall of her cell. He pulled her arms back some more to tie them to the ring on the wall. Killian was yelling her name, but all Emma could focus on was the sudden appearance of the Jabberwocky. Her gaze glued to Emma, her sadistic smile promised no mercy for Emma. The tense air was suddenly suffocating her.

"Your turn," Regina said in delight. "When will you learn that you cannot escape from me unless I will it?"

"Never," Emma spat.

"So, it's pointless to ask what you've done since coming here?"

Emma pulled again the ropes tying her hands together, she could feel them biting into her skin. She glowered at Regina.

"Jabberwocky, she's all yours. Have fun." Regina stepped from the cell door and the woman practically slithered into the cell. Hyde left the cell and shut the door.

"No, take me instead!" Killian called out. "Emma! No!"

"Gag him," Regina said to Hyde with a slight turn of her head.

"With pleasure." Hyde went into Killian's cell and gagged him quickly and tied his hand to his opposite arm. Killian didn't make it easy for him, but after his round with the Jabberwocky yesterday, he was still sluggish. Emma tore her eyes away from him, she couldn't take the fear she saw on his face.

The Jabberwocky approached Emma and ran a finger down her face. Emma's eyes widened. The fear that ran through her was unlike another she felt, even surpassing the day when Regina had kidnapped her.

"Aw, little Princess Emma taken from her home when all she wanted to do was pick a fresh bouquet of flowers to give to her mommy on her birthday."

Emma felt the tears pricking at her eyes. The Jabberwocky's words felt like a physical thing cutting right through her. The magic was truly terrifying. All those painful memories dredged back up, emotions fresh as they were way back then and even worse now.

"Little, lonely princess trapped in the forest with no one to rescue her for so long. Her parents gave up on her."

Emma pulled away from the Jabberwocky but was met with the wall at her back. The ring that kept her tied there pushed into a sore spot on her spine. The Jabberwocky went on, the tormenting words melting together as her magic ravaged Emma's mind. Something was said about Killian and how she feared her status as a princess was a deterrent.

She felt her face flame even more then. He was watching her go through this. He knew everything now. But, maybe it was fair since she watched him go through he same thing. She now knew how it felt. She couldn't decide whether it was better or worse that it was him who had to watch her go through this and see her this way.

And then she heard a scream. Everything was fuzzy, but she suddenly felt free from the dark magic. She could breathe again.

/-/

Killian watched in horror. Felt the bindings at his wrist chafe against his skin. He wanted to call out for her but every time it came out as a muffled whimper.

Emma had tears running down her cheeks, and her face a mask of fear. The Jabberwocky was going through her heartbreaks and fears. Killian felt as if his own heart was breaking with every word spoken.

"You're afraid that boy over there doesn't want to be with you because of your status as princess. All the responsibilities, and commitments. Who would want that?"

Killian thought his heart stopped at the Jabberwocky's words. Emma was afraid he wouldn't want to be with her? Was she daft?

Killian trembled as he watched Emma's face twist in pain and then, there was a loud bang. Killian whipped his head towards the opening of the dungeon. Hope filled his entire being at the sight of the king running towards them, sword drawn.

Regina was shocked by his appearance. Hyde quickly stepped in front of her. Regina called for the Jabberwocky in fear. Emma slumped down at an awkward angle, hands still secured by the ring. Killian called out to Emma, not taking his eyes from her.

There was a horrific scream and Killian turned to see the Jabberwocky dead on the floor. Regina was clutching her side as Hyde supported her, sporting a black eye. The two of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

David quickly ran to open Emma's cell and grabbed her. As he was untying her hands, Killian could see the red bands around her wrist from the coarse rope. David gingerly touched them before tucking her in towards his chest.

"Emma?" David asked in fear caressing her face. She moaned quietly before opening her eyes.

Killian sighed in relief.

"Dad?" Emma asked in quiet disbelief. David nodded with a smile. Emma pushed her face into his shoulder and breathed him in for a moment.

"I'm so sorry. I was afraid I lost you again."

"Did you find Mom?" Emma asked weakly as she pulled away to look at him.

"I couldn't find her. Let's get out of here, regroup and come up with a plan."

Killian wanted to voice his agreement with the king, but the gag in his mouth prevented him from doing so. Just then, Emma's eyes darted to Killian.

"Killian!" she said in shock. She quickly scrambled out of her father's hold, but struggled to stay balanced. David quickly got up and put his arm around her. Together, they made it to Killian's cell. Emma waved her hand and the door opened.

Emma's shaky hands were untying his restraints in seconds. Her eyes were red rimmed and she looked completely knackered. He glanced down at her hands and desperately wanted to tend to the raw skin on her wrists.

His own skin stung as she untied him. Once free, Killian embraced her, tucking his head into her neck. "Are you alright?"

Emma was a second delayed before hugging him back just as tight. She nodded into his shoulder. Killian's hand tangled in her hair. Emma's slight, trembling form in his arms was breaking his heart. He didn't want to let go. But he also couldn't help but wish in that moment that they could soon embrace like this under better circumstances. He ached for it.

David awkwardly cleared his throat and Emma sniffled before leaning back with a slight blush darkening her cheeks. She gave him a shy smile before turning towards her father, still a little unsteady. David gave him a nod before placing his arm back around Emma. Killian left the cell and followed them to the exit.

Killian noticed something shiny out of the corner of his eye and saw his hook left on a shelf near where the dwarf was keeping guard earlier. Killian quickly snatched it and clicked it back in place. The click of his hook had Emma and David looking back at him. Emma gave him a small smirk.

Killian approached them ready to ask about Liam, but Emma quickly grabbed his hand.

"We're getting out of here," she warned and his stomach dropped. She shouldn't teleport them. Not now when she was already weakened!

But he had no chance to speak up. They were out of the dungeon in an instant and out in the woods. Killian could just make out the castle through the trees.

"You've really gotten good at that," David said with pride. Emma blushed as she averted her gaze to the ground. Killian was half tempted to yell at her again, but she didn't seem any worse for wear.

"Liam. I have to find Liam." Killian's heart pounded in his chest. One thing after another.

"Do you have something of his?" Emma asked.

"Aye." Killian reached around his neck for the chain that held Liam's ring. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Locator spell," David supplied. His hand found Emma's shoulder blades, running back and forth in a soothing motion. She seemed to relax into his touch. "Will it take too much out of you?"

"No, it should be fine." Emma took the ring that Killian offered. She closed her hand around it and shut her eyes. A small flash of light shown through her fingers. Emma opened her eyes and palm and the ring gently floated up, out of her palm, and then deeper into the woods.

Killian watched the ring with his heart in his throat. He would find his brother and he would be alright. He had to be.

"Let's go," Emma said determination in her eyes.

Killian's eyes never left the ring as he followed its gentle path through the trees. He should have been exhausted, and he was, but determination won this battle. Emma was fading but also undeterred. The king was hovering over Emma, watching out for her.

Killian was thankful for his daring rescue. He didn't know what would have happened had the King not appeared when he did.

The ring started to float towards the water and Killian's stomach dropped to his toes. If that ring kept going, that would mean Liam would be lost to him forever. He was sure he was going to lose his head, but then it turned as they reached the shore of the lake.

Relief flooded through him. Down the beach there was a large boulder; the ring kept moving towards it, faster then. Killian was practically running, his pulse loud in his ears. When he turned behind the boulder he saw Liam. And Tink? With a knife banished at him, ready to attack until her mind caught up with her body.

"Killian?" she asked in disbelief.

"Tink? What are you doing here?"

"Oi! I was thrown into a moat and you don't greet me first?" Liam asked with a cheeky smile from his spot on the ground.

Emma and David caught up with Killian then.

"Tink!" Emma approached her friend. "What—"

"You, too?" Liam asked laughing.

Killian crouched down to Liam with a smile on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Aye. All thanks to that wonderful fairy."

Killian turned his attention back to Tink. "Thank you for helping my brother. I'm afraid we are both eternally indebted to you."

Tink rolled her eyes. "Please, stop being so noble."

Emma stifled her laugh. "I'm glad you're okay, Liam."

"Thank you, Princess."

Emma sighed in fake frustration at 'princess' and turned to Tink, happy to see her friend again. "What are you doing here?"

"The forest didn't need me anymore, thanks to you."

Emma looked a bit taken aback.

"I told you, Emma, you saved us all. Is this your father?" Tink asked Emma, changing the subject, he was sure, for Emma's sake, if the blush and uncomfortable look on her face was anything to go by. Killian's eyes landed on David, forgetting he was with them. He was watching their reunions with a kind smile on his face off to the side.

"Yeah." Emma turned to her father. "Dad, this is Tink. She helped me a lot in the forest."

David stepped forward and extended his hand. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

"I'm glad to see you are well, Your Highness."

"Please, just call me David."

\\-\

Emma looked completely exhausted as they moved their makeshift camp into the cover of the woods. They all were tired and it was not yet noon. Liam was favouring his left side as he walked. Killian wanted to offer him some support, but he honestly didn't think he had it in him.

Once they had finally found an area suitable enough to make camp, Emma approached Liam. "Liam, where did you get hurt?" Emma asked kneeling down with him.

"Emma, you don't have—"

"Where does it hurt?" Emma asked, more sternly this time. Killian bit back the laugh that threatened to bubble out of him. He did not envy Liam for being on the receiving end of Emma's glare.

Liam looked a bit put out before vaguely gesturing the left side of his chest and his left ankle. Emma waved her hand and a shimmering white light shined over Liam.

Liam sighed in relief, his whole body relaxing. "Thank you, love."

Emma nodded at him and then turned towards Killian. "You next."

"I'm fine," Killian said backing up. He was, for the most part—minus the dull throbbing he felt still on the back of his head and his chaffed right wrist. He could thank his brace for protecting the left arm from anymore harm.

Emma gave him a stare that clearly told him she did not buy his lies and stepped over to him. He reached out to her, but she gently pushed his hand down. The magic radiating from her palm soothed his raw skin instantly with a light cool breeze. She moved her hand up to his head and finally the ache that was with him all day subsided.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile. Emma returned it with her own shy smile then turned her attention to her wrists to quickly heal them. Killian put his hand by her elbow to help steady her.

"You three stay here. Tink, would you mind coming with me? I have an idea for getting into the castle," the King said.

Emma's eyes widened with her father's words. "But, Dad—"

"Emma, you need rest. Don't worry; we will be quick and we'll bring back some food." Emma stared at her father with her eyebrows reaching for her forehead. "I promise we'll be back right after sunset."

"Okay." Emma hugged David tightly. His hand went to cradle her head as he placed a gentle kiss on her hair. Killian watched, a longing clear as day in his heart.

"Get some rest."

Tink confidently approached David, ready for whatever he had in mind. Killian admired the fairy and could see the gratitude on Emma's face. A nod was shared between them, no doubt a promise to make sure Emma would not be losing her father again.

Once David and Tink were out of sight, Emma deflated to the ground to her knees. Killian and Liam went to her, fretting over her. Emma placed a hand out to stop them, not unkindly, but simply to reassure them.

"I'm alright, I just need to rest."

"Come on, love." Killian grabbed her arm to help her stand. "Let's get you somewhere comfortable."

Liam grabbed her other arm and lead her to a patch of grass clear of any rocks.

"Thanks." Emma sat down.

Liam wobbled a bit before he excused himself and it was just Emma and Killian again. Killian watched Liam lay down not far from them to rest. He couldn't imagine how Liam must be feeling. Granted, Killian himself still felt pretty rotten, but he didn't nearly drown after getting thrown into a moat.

"Do you need anything?" Killian asked before he too laid down for some much needed sleep that was tugging at his eye lids.

Emma looked at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes. He hated seeing that. He kneeled down next to her.

"What's got you vexed, love?"

Her face tinted with the hint of a blush. She stared at her hands in her lap. "Just worried about my dad."

Killian watched her for a quiet moment. Her eyes flashed to his briefly.

"No, that's not all is it?"

Emma took a deep breath, still refusing to look at him. "I still feel her magic," she whispered.

Killian took a deep breath and gently place his hand on her arm. "I still feel it, too. Not much, not as bad as yesterday, but it's been lingering all morning. Sleep will help."

Emma looked at him, watching him and absorbing his words. She nodded but still seemed so small and unsure.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "I want to thank you for yesterday. I don't know how I would have pulled through if it wasn't for your presence." He felt his cheeks flame. He wanted to approach the subject of—well, them, but he didn't think now was the best time.

Emma finally smiled enough to reach her eyes. But it ended entirely too quickly.

He wanted to continue but he didn't know how. He felt too exposed from yesterday and she had the same treatment today. He didn't know where to go from here and it hurt. Was that what that thing did? Dredge up their fears in-front of them only so that they couldn't move past them? Was he reading too much into this? Maybe rest would help them both.

Killian deflated slightly, trying to hide it from Emma. "Get some rest, lass." With one last smile, Killian got up to find a spot closer to Liam while longing to be closer to Emma.

/-/

For the second time that day, Emma woke with a start at the sound of stomping footsteps. Emma sprang up from where she was sleeping ready for whatever might pop out at them. Liam roused from his sleep as Killian quickly got up, his hook ready and glistening in the dusk light filtering through the trees.

Emma glanced at the brothers; Liam quickly got up and Killian gave her nod. The three of them stared at where the noise was coming from.

"Your Majesty, it's this way," a familiar voice said.

"Are you sure?"

Emma's guard dropped, and a smile spread on her face with her father and Tink's words.

"Yes!" Tink sounded exasperated.

David and Tink stepped into their small clearing, David half tumbled into it with a large sack in his hands. David smiled when he made eye contact with Emma.

"Told you I'd be back just after sunset."

Emma smiled wryly. "I hope you didn't bring any guards with you."

"Do you think I'd let them tail us?"

"With all due respect, Your Highness, you were stomping through the woods like a drunken sailor in a storm," Killian supplied with a smile. He seemed a little surprised at his own easy remark. Emma giggled, enjoying the image of a more confidant Killian.

"You try carrying this thing through the woods."

"What's in there?" Emma asked.

David placed down the large sack and opened it. He started taking out a bunch of clothes and food. "Disguises," David looked up at Emma with a conspirative smirk and a raised brow.

Emma looked at him in surprise.

"And plenty of clothes to keep warm tonight." David pulled out a long crimson cloak and handed it to Emma. It was a guard's cloak. And then he handed her a guard's uniform to go with it. It was so different from the prisoner rags Regina's had her wear for years that she was still wearing her underneath her borrowed jacket. A change of clothes sounded glorious.

David then handed Killian and Liam two more guard uniforms.

"How did you get these?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"I'm still good at sneaking around," David said defensively. "And besides, not much has changed with the curse; the storerooms are where they've always been."

"You forgot the part when you almost walked right into the moat," Tink said.

"Dad!" Emma laughed as the two Jones' tried to muffle their own snickers.

/-/

The next morning, Killian pulled at the tunic, the heavy weight of the chain mail unfamiliar and awkward. Killian awkwardly put on the finishing touch of the cape and helmet before clicking into place his false hand. Liam was next to Killian, fastening his sword to the belt.

David—in his own guard's uniform—came around the bush that separated them from their temporary camp. "You two alright?"

"Aye," Liam said straightening up. Killian rested his left arm on his sword nonchalantly and gave the King a nod which he returned and led them back to the camp in the low light of dawn.

Killian's eyes landed on Emma. She looked well rested. Her hair was braided and laid over her shoulder. She too was in chainmail and a long tunic. He felt like a fool staring at her as he was. She looked like some kind of warrior goddess.

He noticed Emma's cheeks pinken and he tore his eyes from her and shuffled awkwardly.

"Everyone ready?" David asked.

Emma's attention went to her father and she gave him a determined nod. "Let's do this."

David smiled at Emma before turning to lead the way to the castle. They all followed, determined. Tink, Liam, and David went over the plan one last time. Killian tuned it out, he knew the plan, he didn't want to get in his head. He glanced at Emma, who was worrying at her bottom lip.

"You know, love, you look quite fetching in that uniform," Killian chanced, hoping to make her crack a smile; and wanting to say it because she truly did.

Emma's cheeks darkened and her dimples flashed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Killian blinked in surprise. He felt like a boy playing dress up, while she looked like she fit the part of a noble night. It must have been her upbringing no doubt. But the look on Emma's face had him blushing and standing up a bit straighter. Their pace slowed as they stared at each other, smiling. But the spell was broken with Liam turning around calling for Killian.

Emma looked down, her smile gone; only the anxiety remained. She walked quickly to catch up with them.

The sun was almost risen by the time they made it to the entrance of the secret tunnels by the docks. The five of them prepared themselves before they entered the caves. Killian prayed to all the gods this would go well. He just wanted to see Emma happy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay again lol But one more chapter left and it is 75% written! I should be finishing it up this week and you can expect that next week or so :D Thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter :) And as always thanks to Spartanguard on tumblr for the beta 3


	14. Break the Curse

David led them through the tunnels quickly. Emma had no problem keeping up after the full night's rest she got. Killian was right next to her. There was a confidence in his steps that put Emma at ease. All five of them were determined to end this curse and reunite her parents.

Yet, doubts and fears started to filter into the back of her mind. The feeling of the Jabberwocky's magic haunted her. Killian was right—the sleep had helped greatly. It just still lingered in the back of her mind, slipping through the cracks. She glanced at Killian wondering if he too still felt it's eerie presence. He glanced over at her, a bit of worry in his gaze.

Emma's eyes darted from his, suddenly afraid he'd see right through her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him start to reach for her, but his hand dropped as soon as her father stopped, bringing their whole group to a halt.

"Through this hallway is the closest we can get to Snow's chambers."

"How did you figure that out?" Emma asked.

"This was the only hall I couldn't get to search yesterday. She has to be here; I can feel it."

Emma nodded.

"Now, everyone, act like you belong and no one will question you. This time in the morning, there is the least security on duty." David turned and opened the secret door. It led to a hall in the east wing of the castle that was used more often for visitors. The wing was also in need of renovations when Emma was there; she didn't want to know what it looked like now.

And—of course—with Regina's curse, it looked even worse than before. Everything was so empty and depressing. It felt devoid of any life. Emma wouldn't have been surprised if she saw a few ghosts floating throughout the halls for the hell of it.

"I think I might prefer the forest," Tink whispered to Emma as she looked around. Emma found it hard not to agree. It was depressing to look at what used to be her home.

"Yeah… I mean this part of the castle always used to creep me out," Emma said quietly.

"This is not the curse?" Liam asked, shocked.

"Oh, no. It is the curse. This is just a lot worse than it used to be."

"Well, I guess at least it's not crumbling around us?" Liam asked in jest, trying to make light of the moment and managed to get Emma to smile.

"You better not jinx us," Emma said sarcastically.

Once in the right hallway, David motioned for Killian, Liam, and Tink to keep guard at either end. Emma followed her father quietly to Snow's chambers, the mission one step closer to being completed.

David knocked on her door two quick raps before barging in. Emma's eyes almost bugged out of her head, she thought they were going for subtle!

Snow jumped up from her vanity. She was in her underdress and robe. Her hands quickly fisted in the material at the collar in an attempt to cover more of herself.

"Wh—what are you doing in here unannounced?" she stuttered looking between them, nervous and unconfident. It was evident in the way she held herself and the slight tremble in her hands. Though it could have been that two guards just burst into her room unannounced.

"We cam—"

"Who are you? I've never seen you two before!"

"We're here to—"

"Wait. I have seen _you_ ," Snow said pointing at Emma. Oh gods, This was not going according to plan at all.

"Please, Your Highness. I'm sorry for the intrusion, we mean you no harm." David had his hand raised and stepped between Emma and Snow. "It has come to our attention that the Evil Queen, Regina is at large again. She's undercover in the castle."

"What?" Snow's face paled.

"She has sway over a group of guards."

"How do you know this?"

"She threw me and my friend in the dungeons," Emma spoke up from behind David.

"What? How did you escape?"

"I got her out," David said, laying a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but who are are you two?" Snow asked, one eyebrow almost touching her hair line taking another step back from them.

"I'm David and this is our— _my_ daughter Emma. We are friends. I can promise you that." He took a step towards Snow, his hands palms up in supplication.

Snow studied David 's face, her eye's quickly flicking back and forth between his. Emma saw the moment Snow believed him. Something changed on her face, her eyes almost lightened.

"Okay."

Emma sighed the weight off her shoulders. Emma felt tears prick at her eyes, but she willed them away and just took in the sight of her parents.

/-/

The magic of the Jabberwocky was still there and lingering. Killian had to shake himself. He had enough anxiety just from their plans today; he didn't need the lingering magical effects making it worse. He felt like he was forcing himself to both be hyper aware and to calm down. He was by himself at this end of the hall, while Liam and Tink were not far off from Snow's chamber door.

Every sound he heard had him twisting his head around on high alert. The sound of Snow's door opening almost made him jump. That was quicker than he expected.

Killian turned and saw Emma peeking out of the room, beckoning Killian towards her with a smile on her face. Killian's heart picked up speed and he quickly met her. Tink and Liam were ushered inside as well.

"What's your plan?" Snow asked. When Killian first saw the Queen the other day he could tell she wasn't quite comfortable with the power she wielded. But something was different. She still looked nervous, but there was something different with the way she held herself. Killian wondered if it was because of the presence of her True Love, whether she knew it or not.

"Well, the last we left Regina and, Hyde?" David looked questioningly to Emma who gave him nod in return. "They were in bad shape. Regina still has magic so we need to draw her out and—"

"She still has magic and you want to draw her out?" Snow asked incredulously.

"If I'm remembering correctly, we should have a little bit of squid ink in my study. We can use that to freeze her and imprison her."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Snow asked, growing more confused.

"I mean I had it, the curse stripped me from my station in this castle." David looked frustrated as he tried to figure out what to tell his wife. Were the situation not so dire, Killian would have found it humorous.

Snow looked taken aback by his explanation and a look of sadness crossed her face. Emma's eyes were darting back and forth between her parents.

"I'll go get the squid ink," Emma said, stepping forward and drawing her parents' attention.

David looked at her and gave Emma an nod. "Just take someone with you."

"I'll go," Killian said quicker than necessary. David looked him up and down.

"Okay, be safe and be quick. We'll hammer out the rest of the details back here."

/-/

Emma and Killian swiftly walked through the halls to where Emma remembered her father's study to be. They were quiet and it was kind of awkward. It looked like Killian kept trying to say something. She wasn't sure what was holding him back, but it was making her worry. And she really didn't want to be distracted. Maybe Tink should have gone with her instead.

"Is the magic still haunting you?" Killian asked quietly.

Emma glanced at him. "A bit, yeah… You?"

"Aye. As soon as we stepped back in the castle it came back and worse."

"When a magical being dies, their magic should go with it. I don't understand why it's still lingering," she huffed as they turned the corner to the hallway that housed her father's study.

"Maybe because it wasn't just magic. The magic brought out our own fears and worst memories as if we were reliving them. What we went through still happened, regardless of the magic."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better." Emma pushed open the door to the study and was assaulted with the memories of her happier life. When things were simple and the most pressing thing was finding her father because she scraped her knee or wanted to surprise her mother. Tears pricked at her eyes but she willed them away.

The room was full of dark wood shelves on one wall, windows on another, and tapestries depicting farm life on the remaining two. Her father never quite rid himself of his humble beginnings, but that only made him even better to her.

Killian stared at one of the tapestries dulled by a thick coat of dust.

"My father was a sheep farmer—shepherd, whatever." Emma stood next to Killian. He turned to her with a raised brow and his eyes alight.

"Really?" he asked in both shock and hope.

"It's a long story." Emma gave a short laugh before walking over to David's large desk. The top was littered with knick-knacks and a few notebooks. Maps were rolled up and standing upright in a bin next to the desk.

Killian looked at them reverently and pulled at it to reveal a corner of the ornate map. Emma started opening drawers, letting him have a moment with the maps. Some of the drawers were hard to open and were packed with useless scraps of paper. She thought her father was cleaner than that!

As Emma rummaged through the drawer she heard something small and metallic hit the floor. She quickly looked to see what had fallen and stilled. Killian leaned down and picked up the ring. Emma's breath caught in her throat.

"What's this, Love?"

"My grandmother's ring," Emma whispered. True Love followed that ring and now she could give it back to her parents. Killian was handing it to her with a sincere and what could only be described as loving look on his face. Suddenly, the voice of the Jabberwocky was haunting her as her fears about Killian came back in a rush. He wouldn't want her if he knew all the crap he would have to put up with. She didn't even want to deal with it, but she had to. Emma started to close in on herself.

She quickly took the ring with trembling fingers from Killian's hand. "Thanks." She put it on her right ring finger for safe keeping and continued to look through the desk.

Finally, in the bottom drawer there was a false back and once removed, the squid ink sat there in a small dusty bottle. "Mission accomplished." She stuffed it—carefully—into the pouch hanging from her belt. Emma smiled at Killian after patting her pouch.

/-/

The happiness on her face upon getting the squid ink brightened Killian's day. But then she seemed to sober up too quickly.

"Let's get back to my parents and end this," she said her voice strong, but wavering slightly.

"That sounds lovely, but, Emma." Killian reached out and tentatively touched her arm.

She stilled and looked up at him. "What-what is it?" Emma panicked and Killian instantly felt bad, he didn't mean to frighten her.

"No, love. I just—" he cut himself off with a huff before continuing. "Emma, we both saw the darker parts of each other. I feel as if something shifted. I don't want that to have casted a pall on our relationship."

"Killian—"

"I know this isn't the best time, but," Killian sighed and his hand reached behind his ear to scratch at the spot he was so fond of before standing up straighter. His eyes bore into her's as he willed himself to be confidant. "Forgive my boldness, but you must know. If you feel anything for me, you do not need to worry about your station being a deterrent. Don't listen to the Jabberwocky's nonsense."

Emma stilled, eyes widening. The moments it took for her to respond stretched too long before her expression started to change. She was emboldened by him, it seemed. "I could say the same thing to you." It slipped past her lovely lips quietly. Her eyes widened fractionally and he could tell she had even taken herself off guard.

"Truly?"

The air around them seemed to grow heavy with the tension between them. Emma moved suddenly, grabbing the collar of his uniform and crashing her lips against his. Her hand threaded through his hair. His left arm came around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

Killian couldn't get enough of her. His mind had trouble catching up with what was happening. This was the last thing he had expected to happen. He was kissing Emma. He breathed her in as he chased her lips. His hand found the base of her skull and his finer threaded through her hair.

They stopped with their foreheads resting against each other; their ragged breaths mingling together. Her fingertips brushed against his scruff leaving a tingling behind.

"That was—"

Emma stopped him, kissing him quickly and pulled away with a giggle and light dancing in her eyes. "Let's finish this and then do that again."

Killian nodded a little too much. "Aye. I like the sound of that."

/-/

Liam stared at Tink again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The four of them were waiting in Snow's chambers. It was awkward to say the least. The king and queen were bickering over where and how they should draw out Regina. Tink and Liam waited, seated on a settee near the window.

As he awkwardly watched the exchange, he was pleased to see Snow gain more confidence. The King was bringing it out in her. But whether it was simply because of his presence and them being True Love or if it was because of his stubbornness, Liam would never know. It was also amusing to see just how much the King knew about Snow, she keep getting unnerved by his knowledge of her and the castle.

"I certainly see where Emma gets it from," Tink said under her breath.

Liam gave her a look as he suppressed his smile. She was right about that. The stubbornness, her natural leadership, and her looks; seeing this exchange would have put anyone's doubt's they had about Emma's parentage to rest.

The door swung open, and for a moment Liam's heart dropped until he saw Emma and Killian walking in, smiling. Smiling a little too much. Liam raised a brow at his brother, whose face reddened at the curious look Liam gave him, answering the unspoken question.

Liam smiled, happy for his brother. It wouldn't be easy loving a princess, especially while part of the navy, but he had every ounce of faith in him.

"We have the ink!" Emma said holding out the small bottle to her father. Liam and Tink quickly joined them in the middle of the room.

"Excellent," David said.

"What's the plan?" Emma's eyes darted to all the faces surrounding her and Liam just quickly shook his head in warning. She gave him a confused look before turning back to her parents.

"Well, your m—the Queen wants to do something crazy to draw out Regina."

"And David wants me to just go into the throne room as I normally would with two of you while he goes and finds Regina. I don't want to just sit around any longer knowing she's here."

Liam decided to speak up then. Now that Emma and Killian were back, he felt more at ease. "What if we cause a commotion in the throne room. No matter what, Regina is going to come out once she finds out we are here and we do have the numbers on our side."

"But, David said she has some guards on her side," Snow said, challenging him. He wanted to crawl into a hole, he shouldn't have spoken up.

"Yeah, but she must have a few's hearts; there is no other way she'd have any control here. She hasn't been here long enough. And with her waning magic, she can't have too many hearts at her disposal." Emma said, informing her mother. Liam was grateful he waited until she was back to say anything. Emma gave him a nod before turning back to her parents. "We can still outnumber them."

/-/

Walking to throne room, Emma stopped David with a hand on his shoulder, bringing him a little away from the group. "Dad."

He quickly stopped, turning to her. "Yeah?"

"I found this in your study." Emma took the ring off her finger and placed it David's hand. His eyes lit up.

"I noticed it was missing. I feared it was lost." David looked at it a second longer before placing it in in pouch on his belt. "Hopefully this will come in handy later."

Emma smiled and David leaned down and kissed her forehead.

They quickly caught up with everyone. Killian had a serene smile on his face that made Emma blush.

They kept walking and Emma noticed things seemed stranger today than they had when the three of them had first arrived. The castle was darker and empty. They hadn't seen anyone around all morning.

By the time they got to the great hall there were only half the number of torches lit.

"What's going on?" Snow asked, looking around, her eyes wide.

"I don't know, but we might not have to worry about drawing Regina out," Tink said nervously.

"No, I don't think you will," Regina's voice sounded from behind. Snow took a step back and reached for David. Hyde walked out from behind Regina. They were standing on the bottom landing of the staircase, cloaked in shadow, watching the six of them like hawks.

Regina stepped out from the shadow. She looked older. Grey streaks were in her hair, and fine wrinkles were starting to appear. She looked to be about the same age as her parents. Her magic was severely weakening. It disgusted Emma that the main use of her magic these past years had been to keep herself young.

"Regina," David spat. Snow stepped behind David to ready her arrow.

"My, my, still have those awful manners, I see," Regina drawled. "As they say, you can take the boy off the farm…"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. I'm a farm boy who rose up in the ranks only to fall again. But guess what, you're still a lonely old hag."

Regina's composure changed in an instant. "You vile—" she started, but Snow jumped out from behind David, her arrow sailed through the air headed straight for Regina.

Emma watched in amazement, but then, Hyde pushed Regina out of the way and took the arrow to his shoulder. Creepily, he simply stood up straight and wrenched the arrow from him. He didn't even flinch. There was a magic shimmer, but nothing happened. Emma found herself wishing he was a magic user too just so one of them would be indisposed.

Regina regained her footing. "You want to end this? Let's end this." Emma felt a shiver go down her spine. But she couldn't let Regina get to her. She had done enough to Emma and her family. It was time for her to pay.

"Guards!" Regina yelled.

/-/

Four guards came out from the other end of the hall—the very same that Regina had at her beck and call the other day. David fought off one. Emma and Tink went for their own. Snow grabbed a dagger hidden in her skirts and took another down swiftly. Killian watched them fight, impressed before his attention was quickly drawn away from the fighting royals and to Liam.

Hyde was charging at him with a sword drawn.

Killian quickly moved to help his brother but as he drew his sword he was reminded of the last sword fight he had. Visions of the Dark One haunted him. The dark, maniacal laugh rang in Killian's ears. His wrist burned with the memory. His hand trembled and he swallowed down the fear, willing away the images that haunted him. He drew his sword and rushed to Liam's side.

Liam fought valiantly, but it was easy for Killian to see who was clearly the better swordsman. Liam was able to land a few hits, but Hyde fought back harder with each blow until he stabbed Liam deep in his side.

He crumbled to his knees gasping for breath. Killian's stomach plummeted. Liam's eyes connected with Killian's briefly before they rolled back and he fell onto his back. Killian heard Tink's voice cry out for Liam from some far away land. His pulse was pounding in his ears.

Killian yelled out for Liam, but then switched his focus to Hyde. Killian had tunnel vision, Hyde in the centre. He attacked Hyde in a furry. He caught the man off guard and Hyde was having trouble matching Killian's revenge-fueled blows.

Killian brought down his sword on Hyde with all of his strength, but Hyde blocked it just in time. Hyde came at him again and Killian snagged Hyde's sword with his hook and quickly plunged his blade through Hyde's middle. Killian's eyes were wide as Hyde fell to the ground, unmoving. He just killed someone. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. Not when Hyde hurt Liam and tried to kill Killian.

Killian ran to Liam and tried to stop the bleeding. His hand was trembling and Liam was having trouble breathing. His breath was coming out in wheezing gasps as his own hands tried to cover the wound.

"Liam, come on, stay with me," Killian's voice cracked, sounding foreign to his own ears.

"Bro—brother, I—"

Whatever Liam was about to say got cut off and Killian was flying through the air and pinned magically back to the column that stood right behind Liam. Killian looked up to see Regina standing in the middle of the hall, hands up. Emma was the only one not pinned to one of the columns. The four guards were on the floor unconscious.

Regina's murderous gaze was on Emma. Killian tried to move, straining himself as he did so, but felt as if he was suffocating, surrounded by the same stone that was at his back. Killian didn't know where to look. Liam was on the floor, bleeding out and Emma was being targeted by an evil witch with no chance of back up.

If the witch didn't kill him, he thought his anxiety might.

/-/

"I've waited a long time for this," Regina hissed, staring Emma down. Emma didn't waver. She stood up tall and challenged her with her own icy glare.

"So have I," Emma gritted. She kept her gaze on Regina, not risking a chance to look at her friends and family.

Emma took a deep breath, channeled her magic, and threw out a blast straight towards Regina's head. Regina ducked out of the way. Her agility surprised Emma.

Regina shot a blast of fire towards Emma and grazed her arm. Emma hissed at the contact and shot another round at Regina. She deflected it, but Emma could tell it took a bit out of her.

Regina stood up straight. She was pissed, but so was Emma. At the same time, both of them threw their hands up and summoned their magic. It shot from their hands. The bright white of Emma's magic met Regina's red magic with an crack similar to thunder.

Emma willed her magic to keep coming strong, but Regina was not going to be easy to defeat. It looked like Regina's magic was gaining ground. Emma grit her teeth and sweat beaded on her brow.

Thinking of her family and everything Regina had taken from her—those years they all lost—Emma channeled her magic like never before. There was a roaring in her ears.

And then it was over. Regina was on the ground, wheezing.

Emma fell to her knees and caught herself with her hands. Instead of roaring, there was a ringing in her ears. She looked up to see her mother and father quickly restraining Regina. Her father used the last of the squid ink to insure her capture. Regina looked so much older. Her hair was almost completely grey and deep lines adorned her face.

"Liam!" Killian yelled.

Emma turned quickly to see Liam lying in a puddle of blood. She paled instantly and felt as if the world were tilting. She ran over to the brothers, fighting against her exhaustion with her heart beat loud in her ears mixing in with the ringing that got worse.

Emma couldn't look and Killian's face. His panic and sadness was too much for her to bear. Hearing him plead for Liam's life was more than enough to deal with. His voice kept breaking and it felt like Emma's heart was breaking along with it.

Emma knelt down next to Liam and healed him. Her magic was seriously drained from that fight, but it didn't matter. She couldn't let Liam die. Somewhere along the way, he became a friend, almost even like a brother. His face was pale and she didn't see his chest rising and falling, but she hoped that was because of the bulky uniform he had on. He couldn't be gone yet.

Tink was hovering over her, her hand to her mouth and tears glistening in her eyes. Emma's own eyes started to get watery, but she shut them and focused even harder. She felt the magic flow from within her in into Liam; lightheadedness assaulted her.

A few heart-pounding moments later, Liam gasped awake, his eyes wild. Killian breathed a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a chuckle. Then they all started laughing. Emma almost lost her balance but David's hand on her arm kept her face from colliding with the floor.

"You did good. You need to rest," David said with a concerned smile from his spot kneeling next to her.

Emma shook her head. "I'll be fine a while longer." She turned back towards Liam who was being embraced from both sides by Killian and Tink.

"Oi! Let me breathe, would you?" Liam laughed, heartily.

Killian chuckled and pulled back, as did Tink, but her hands never left him. "I'm sorry brother, I thought—I'm just glad you are alive." Killian turned to Emma then as did Liam and Tink.

"Thank you, Emma," Liam said and embraced her in a tight bear hug. Emma hugged him back just as fiercely.

"Thanks for not dying," Emma said into his shoulder. Liam laughed again before they pulled away.

Emma and Liam both needed help rising. Her father and mother helped Emma up. She was not prepared for how shaky her legs felt.

"That was amazing," Snow said in awe and looked at Emma with wide sincere eyes.

"It was nothing," Emma deflected awkwardly.

Snow gave her a smile and squeezed her arm. It had been so long since she's seen her mother and to have her look at her in this way, it felt like she was finally home, this nightmare over. But the reality was that Snow still did not remember who she was.

David and Snow walked towards Regina. She was glaring at them through her tired, old eyes. Snow quickly ran to the door out of the main hall and called on some guards—not controlled by Regina— to take the washed up Evil Queen to the dungeons. And when they came in the hall in a huff, quickly apprehending her while apologising to Queen Snow, she couldn't even put up a fight. It was pathetic. It was hard for Emma to feel triumphant for her win seeing her in that state. Seeing her so weak and powerless… it made Emma feel uncomfortable. She did that to her. But if anyone deserved it, it was Regina.

Emma turned from her, almost stumbling, but Killian steadied her and placed his arm around her waist. "You alright, love?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She leaned into him, watching her mother walk over to David after Regina was clear of the room.

"Thank you for believing us," David said with a lopsided smile.

"Thank you for saving me." Snow said looking at all of them, but her glanced lingered on Emma and then David.

"It was the honourable thing to do," David said sincerely.

Snow looked at him then, eyes fluttering, like she was remembering something.

"Um, I found this…" David reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out her grandmother's ring. "Does this look familiar?" David asked, looking at her hopefully.

Snow studied the ring, her brows drawn together. "It does, but I—I don't know how." She looked back up to David, confused but touched.

Emma started to get teary-eyed. She had missed them so much. Sometimes at night after she was kidnapped, she would remind herself of the stories her parents would tell her; how they fell in love. And now she got to witness it. She could see her mother falling by the subtle changes in her expression and a tear escaped Emma's eye. She looked down, trying to stifle the happy laugh that threatened to bubble up from within her.

"It's alright, Emma. It's not every day you get to see your parents fall in love," Killian said, pressing her into his side.

Emma looked up to Killian with a small smile and saw the sincere and loving look on his face. Her breath caught and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She had a hard time taking her eyes from his and turned back to watch her parents, hoping that this would be the moment.

"You seem so familiar." Snow raised her hand to gently press at his chin. The same spot where her father sported a scar from Snow's getaway the first time they met.

"The curse, Snow. Regina changed a lot of things." David's eyes bore into hers, willing her to make the connection. To feel something. Emma was almost buzzing with nervous energy, they were so close.

"You have a study in the castle and know more about me than anyone else."

David nodded with a sweet smile, patiently waiting for her to connect the dots.

"Are you my… no you can't be," she whispered the last part, dejected.

"What?" David implored.

"Husband?" Snow looked at him wide eyed and glanced over to Emma. Tears were shining in Snow's eyes.

David delicately took Snow's chin and turned her head towards him. Snow had to tear her eyes away from Emma.

"Yes. And that is your daughter, and we are your True Loves," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her. Snow met him halfway, as if she were in a trance. As soon as their lips met, a burst of rainbow light emanated from their lips.

Emma felt the rush of magic hit her square in the chest and she leaned further into Killian for support. Everything was brighter now, she even felt lighter. Her exhaustion from over using her magic was gone. Emma turned to Killian and he looked awestruck. Elated, Emma grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He was slow to respond, but when he did, he kissed her fiercely back. She broke the kiss quickly, his lips tried to chase hers in his daze, but before he could she ran over to her parents.

They were laughing as they turned to her and Snow ran over and crushed Emma in a tight hug. Emma couldn't tell if it was her tears or her mother's that were making her cheeks damp. Then she felt her father's arms come around both of them.

Snow pulled away and gently placed her hands on either side of Emma's head. Her eyes roamed Emma up and down. Snow's face was a mix of both happiness and sadness. "Emma! Look at you. You are so beautiful."

/-/

Killian watched, dumbstruck after Emma kissed him and then bounced away with joy to her parents. Killian had seen his second True Love's Kiss and it was still awe-inspiring. But not so much as Emma was when she was happy.

And then Killian's heart almost stopped. Had Liam seen Emma and him kiss? Would he ever hear the end of it, the teasing looks and hushed comments? But then, Killian actually couldn't find it in him to care. Emma kissed him! For the second time that day, no less!

Yet, he still felt his face flush and took a deep breath before turning towards his brother. Liam wasn't looking at him. Instead, he was looking at Tink, who was wrapped up in his arms. Killian walked towards them with a sly smile on his face. The two of them broke apart awkwardly. Liam gave him a look that suggested he not say anything. Killian just smiled and turned his attention back to the happy reunion.

There was a whirlwind of activity for the rest of the day. Liam, Tink, and Killian were given their own rooms and new clothes, as well as given an incredibly short tour—more like an overview—of the castle. They were all seated for dinner just after dusk, in their new and comfortable clothes.

Killian had felt out of place but swallowed down his discomfort. He would just have to get used to it. Emma was here—a vision, she was with her pale pink dress with small blue accents—and there was no way he was leaving her side anytime soon.

Until it was time for them all to part after dinner (which was a lot to digest both physically and mentally).

Killian shut the door to his room in a fog. He had a nagging feeling in his gut. He wasn't afraid to be by himself in his own chambers for the first time in—well, ever. But it felt so lonely. For as long as he could remember, he lived in a shared space, and one that was always shared with at least Liam. The past few weeks of also being in the company of Emma was nice. He had even fallen asleep with her almost in his arms when they were stuck in the dungeons and he had thought about it since.

Killian looked around his chambers. At the time, he thought Eunice's inn was the nicest place he'd ever seen, and now, compared to the palace of Misthaven, it looked like a shack. There was tea on a table and pair of pyjamas on the bed for him. He put them on and marvelled at their softness. He took his brace off and then, there was a knock on his door. Great. Killian was tempted to put his brace back on, but hoped it was just Liam come to bother him.

It wasn't.

Emma was on the other side of the threshold and looking a little sheepish. It would have concerned him were is not for the fire in her eyes.

"Love, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I forgot something." The corners of her lips angled up in a coy smile.

Killian grinned at her. "And, pray tell, what is it you forgot? Is there something I can do to aide in your efforts?"

"Let me in?"

Killian's face started to flush and he quickly took a step back. "Your Highness, this is hardly proper," he said as if on stage.

"I don't care."

Emma's lips were on his the instant the door shut. Killian pinned her against the door, and in the back of his mind realised that was not the smartest move he could have made. He continued to kiss her fiercely, breathe her in. His hand pressed her into him, the fabric of her dress that had driven him nearly mad all night was soft to the touch.

Emma's hands were wandering up, underneath his thin, white night shirt. He had to stop this before they went too far. And Emma must have had the same thought; she drew her hands back quickly and broke the kiss giggling.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, out of breath.

"Sorry," she said into his shirt as her head dropped down to his collar bone. "I've been thinking about doing that all night."

"No need to apologise, love. It's like you read my mind." Killian wrapped his arms around her.

Emma sighed into his neck. Her warm breath sent a shiver through him he had to repress. "Probably should go back to my room."

"How about a cup of tea first? It'd be a shame to not fully enjoy the attentiveness of the staff," Killian said with bravado, hoping to get her to stay a little longer.

Emma looked up at him, flushed. "When you put it that way."

"Come," Killian said, gently taking her hand and leading her to the small table and chairs by the window.

Emma sat and looked out at the water. "We have the same view, you know."

"Do we?"

"Yep," she said, popping the p. "Mine's two floors up from here."

"Isn't that an interesting tid-bit you've offered me."

Emma hummed a laugh. "Isn't it?"

Killian poured the tea and Emma put the sugar in as he sat down. They clinked their cups and drank.

"We make a rather smart pair, don't we?" Killian said looking back and forth between them. Emma was still in her dress from dinner and there he was in his sleep pants and an oversized linen shirt half open.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Besides the fact that if I had been seen in nothing but my pyjamas there would be way too much gossip—this thing is not easy to get out of." She gestured a hand in front of her dress. "And I had some important business to attend to." She gave him a look that had Killian itching to run over there and kiss her senseless, but he controlled himself.

"'Way too much gossip?' Does that imply that there is going to be some regardless?"

"There is always gossip." Emma rolled her eyes and brought the cup to her lips. "The maids know everything."

He would have to remember that and be careful. Killian leaned back in the chair and looked out to the water and then back to Emma. "It's been quite the day."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, breaking curses, sword fights, magic battles, your brother almost dying… again. And now you're moving into a castle _and_ are already set to join the navy. How does it feel?" Emma asked. Her tone was light and playful, but Killian could tell she was still nervous about all that has been thrown at him in such a short amount of time. The conversations at dinner were overwhelming, to say the least. Talk of the navy, a giant ball to be planned, retelling their stories—it was a lot.

To say he felt fine would have been a lie. But he didn't want to scare her either. He could tell she too was wrestling with something. She was sitting too straight. There was more to the reason she was in his chambers besides one mind-blowing kiss.

He sighed before answering. "Mostly, like a dream come true, but… strange. It's so foreign to me to actually have things turn out alright…"

Emma nodded, her face growing serious.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked, studying her closely.

She looked at him a little afraid before she finally spoke. "I feel like I'm gonna wake up tomorrow and we are still gonna be in that forest."

Killian put his cup down and reached across the little table to hold her hand. She laced their fingers together and looked back up to him. There was fear in her gaze.

"But we won't. We will be here, and we will all be together." Killian brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her softly.

"Thank you," Emma breathed. She looked at him so sincerely, Killian's breath hitched.

"You can always count on me, Emma." His voice was just barely above a whisper. Emma leaned over from her seat, her eyes trained on his lips before jumping back up to make eye contact.

"Me too."

Their lips met in a soft kiss full of promise and unspoken declarations. Killian felt as if his heart was alight. Emma's hand went to the side of his head and into his hair. Her touch was gentle.

They pulled apart, but kept their foreheads leaning against each other.

"I should probably go."

"Tragically, that may be for the best." It was the last thing he wanted. What he wanted more than anything in that moment was to wrap her up in his arms in bed and never let go. However, it was not wise to get on the King's bad side, or have Emma to get in trouble and have gossip in the castle about them.

Killian walked Emma to the door and with a kiss he watched her walk towards the staircase.

His eyelids were drooping from exhaustion, but the taste of Emma on his lips left an excited hum in his bones. He walked the short distance to Liam's room and knocked before he tried the handle. It was locked. Killian's brows furrowed before he knocked again and called for Liam.

He heard loud footsteps approaching the door. Liam opened the door quickly and half hung out of the doorway, his arm securing the door close to him.

"What is it, Killian? Is something the matter?" Liam's eyes were darting about the hallway.

"No, no. Calm down, brother. I just wanted to talk," Killian laughed.

Liam looked at him up and down. Killian was still disheveled from Emma's wandering hands, his cheeks were warm, and he was sure his lips looked thoroughly kissed.

"Look at you, you sap," Liam said in jest, relaxing into the door frame.

Killian rolled his eyes. "May I come in?"

Liam froze and his eyes widened comically. "Uhh, well I'm completely knackered, maybe tomorrow…"

Killian watched him with a tilted head and raised brow. What in the blazes was he hiding. "Why can't I come?" he asked intending to drag it out of him.

Liam stuttered and would not meet Killian's eyes. And then he heard a feminine giggle from inside that sounded an awful lot like Tink.

Killian's eyes widened in shock and Liam's darkened to a shade of red Killian had never seen on his brother. Killian laughed and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Tell Tink I say goodnight, sap."

"Goodnight, Killian," he heard Tink say, muffled by blankets.

/-/

The next day, Emma woke up in her old bed. She couldn't believe it. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was strange being in her old room. She didn't look around much yesterday, couldn't really face it yet. But alone by herself at the crack of dawn… she didn't have much of a choice.

Everything looked exactly as she left it, minus the new clothes that had been hastily put away in her armoire during dinner by the maids.

There was a quiet knock at her door. Emma walked over and heard her parents whispering outside.

"Just peek inside, see if—"

Emma open the door cutting off her father's whispers. "I'm awake," Emma smiled. They were both in robes covering their pyjamas. Snow quickly embraced Emma.

"I'm sorry, I just had to make sure it wasn't all a dream."

"Funny, I had to do the same thing earlier."

Snow pulled back caressing her face. Her eyes were misty. Emma took a deep breath to keep herself from getting emotional. "Everything's still the same," Emma motioned around the room.

"Our chambers, too," David said rubbing Emma's back. The action made her breath hitch. She was home.

"During the curse, I was always drawn to this wing, but the halls were so… spooky."

"Spookier that the one you were living in?"

Snow laughed. "Yes, actually. The whole castle seemed haunted. And I guess it was."

David put his arm around Snow's back as well. "At least it's over now and she can't hurt us again."

"No, she can't. And we need to celebrate that."

Emma chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Planning the ball already? The sun's barely risen!"

"Can you blame me? I miss all of our friends and family, I want to celebrate! And besides, it's not going to be for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks? At least?" David chuckled and Emma stared at her mother, mouth agape.

"What? All we need to do is have food and music." Snow smiled excitedly.

Emma looked at her mother, eyes wide. "You would spend months planning these things."

"And I will do the same the next ball." Snow's smile dropped a bit and her face was sincere. "I just want things to get somewhat back to normal. We didn't have any balls during the curse. Life was miserable."

Emma sobered up with her mother's words and gave her a sad smile. She was right, they had to do this. Her kingdom was depressed for years and her mother was alone in this castle. Emma smiled a bit brighter before responding. "Let's do it."

And she couldn't deny how much she was looking forward to dancing with her father again and fulfilling that promise to dance with Killian.

And she did. It was a simple ball, but her favourite. She danced with her family and danced with Killian. He and Liam had both taken a crash course from David, but Emma taught him properly on the dance floor. He picked it up easily, and the feeling of being in his arms was unlike any other. They laughed at his early mistakes and had a great time. They also spied on Tink and Liam who would not leave each other's sides all night.

Over the next year, she caught up on her studies. Killian and Liam started their training and she came for some of it, practicing her swordplay and studying history. Tink was given the chance to study with the kingdom's best healer. Emma and Liam were both very happy to see Tink stay in Misthaven.

There was a ball the same night the next year. Killian looked even better in his new navy uniform than the stolen guard's. Emma slowly walked up to him. He was peeking through the curtain that separated them from the ballroom. Once he heard her footsteps, he straightened and turned towards Emma.

Killian's lips parted at the sight of Emma in her light silver-blue gown with the feather and lace accents. He shook himself out of his momentary stupor and approached her. There was confidence in his gait and his uniform fit him perfectly. He had his false hand on for the occasion, a small bit of scruff adorned his chin as usual, and his hair was neatly styled back, not too slick, but the perfect amount of volume.

"You look—" Emma started.

"I know. So do you, my love," Killian smiled.

Emma's smile threatened to split across her face. Her hand rose to stroke Killian's face and he leaned into in. His hand found her hip.

"Are you ready."

"I just need to do one thing."

Killian tilted his head to the side, brows furrowed in the way that made her heart swell.

Emma's hand slid from his face and both grabbed his jacket and she kissed him. His lips were as welcoming as ever. His hand cupped the side of her face, careful not to mess her hair.

They stopped with their foreheads touching. Killian chuckled, his breath tickling her face.

"I love you," Emma reminded him.

"I love you, too." He gave her a quick kiss. "Now, are you ready?"

"With you by my side? Always."

/-/

Killian took a deep breath at her words. It was if she plucked them straight from his mind. He straightened himself out as she walked past him towards the curtain. He patted the pocket that held the ring he planned on giving to her tonight and turned to meet her. He gave her one more sweet kiss before they entered the grand ballroom.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahhh It's over! I can't believe it! Thank you so much everyone who's read it, enjoyed, and reviewed! I hope you liked it and a big thank you to Spartanguard for Beta-ing she has been amazing!


End file.
